


A través de noches incontables

by bitehard



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon Fix-It, Roadtrip, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: Dos semanas después de haber acabado con Eso, Eddie tiene claro que hay algo que nadie le está contando. Lo último que recuerda antes del hospital es una pata horrible de araña clavada en su espalda y la cara de Richie, desesperada. Después, nada, la Oscuridad en mayúsculas y, casi sin transición, el blanco de la habitación del hospital en la que despertó.O: en el fic en el que Eddie tiene preguntas, Richie no quiere dar respuestas, y se recorren Estados Unidos intentando encontrar un término medio.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. De vuelta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Esto iban a ser 5k y por lo que sea se me fue de las manos y siete meses después pues este monstruo que es lo más largo que he escrito nunca. Está terminado e iré publicando uno o dos capis por semana. 
> 
> Especialmente agradezco la ayuda de **earwen_neruda** , por sus ideas, su entusiasmo y por haber sido la primera que confió en que podría escribirlo. La de Guille, por su infinita paciencia y beteo detalladísimo, por la tarde entera en su casa hasta que revisamos todos los errores. La de **damarma** , por sus correcciones, ánimos constantes y su optimismo. 
> 
> Pero también pienso que esto no sería ni la mitad de lo que es sin la gente que además me ha apoyado y aguantado mientras yo, en persona o por telegram, seguramente ebria en más de una ocasión, les detallaba escenas aleatorias de un fic que no tenía ni siquiera la forma final en mi cabeza.

* * *

_We do not walk through a passive landscape.  
_ _The paint dries eventually.  
_ _The bodies decompose eventually._

_Richard Siken - War of the foxes_

  
  


##  **I** **MAINE**

Dos semanas después de haber acabado con Eso, Eddie tiene claro que hay algo que nadie le está contando. Lo último que recuerda antes del hospital es una pata horrible de araña clavada en su espalda y la cara de Richie, desesperada. Después, nada, la Oscuridad en mayúsculas y, casi sin transición, el blanco de la habitación del hospital en la que despertó. 

*

Los primeros días no tiene mucha opción para preguntar sobre ello, ya que los médicos aún le mantienen en observación y, además, sinceramente Eddie no tiene fuerzas. Tiene una idea general de lo que pasó después de que él se quedase inconsciente: fueron Bill y Richie los que salieron con él de la alcantarilla hacia el lago, una vez que todos los demás estaban fuera; eso lo sabe. Pero cada vez que intenta ahondar en el tema hay algo que le frena para presionar más. 

La realidad es que nadie quiere hablar de lo que pasó, y Eddie en parte lo entiende. Sin embargo, eso no explica a Richie tan, tan callado. Richie mirándole tras las gafas como si no se creyera que está con él de nuevo.

Es eso lo que le hace sospechar. Si realmente había sido así, si no pasó nada, por qué narices está Richie Tozier, que no sabe lo que es cerrar la boca, así con él. Eddie tiene la sospecha, además, de que se están empezando a olvidar detalles de lo que pasó; si eso es una reacción al trauma o un reflejo de la primera vez que dejaron Derry, solo el tiempo podrá decirlo. 

A caballo regalado no le mires el diente, le decía su madre cuando el farmacéutico les daba alguna medicina nueva que pensaba que les podría ir bien. No era regalado, claro, lo tenían que pagar, pero su madre hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por tener todas las medicinas disponibles y el farmacéutico, estúpido, horrible (son _gazebos, Eddie_ ) se aprovechaba de su madre cuando las ventas bajaban. Eso lo entendió Eddie años más tarde y para cuando cogió sentido realmente ya no importaba porque Eddie iba a dejar Derry y no iba a volver a pisarlo. 

Qué puta gracia tiene el destino, eh. 

*

Después de que primero una enfermera y después el médico pasen por su cama y decidan que solo quedan un par de días de observación, Eddie por fin siente que puede respirar. Le han empezado a dejar levantarse hace solo unas horas, cuando pensaba que ya se iba a volver loco de estar tumbado. Se encuentra bien, y sabe que no debería pero es la realidad. Va al baño y se está lavando las manos en el momento en el oye a alguien entrar en su cuarto. 

Se asoma y sonríe al ver a Richie, con la mirada ansiosa por los resultados. 

—Cualquiera diría que estás preocupado por mí, Richie. 

Richie pone los ojos en blanco. Cada día va pareciendo más él, muy poco a poco; ya no mantiene el silencio ese que Eddie lo notaba tanto como si estuviera gritando. 

—Dime qué te han dicho, anda. 

—En dos días salgo de aquí. Que ya estoy bien, dice. Bueno dentro de… En fin. 

Richie asiente y se queda ahí parado como un cervatillo que no tiene claro si tiene fuerzas suficientes para dar un paso más. Eddie no ha tenido paciencia en la puta vida. 

—Bueno, Tozier, ¿vas a darme un puto abrazo o te vas a quedar ahí plantado? 

—Hostia, Eddie —le dijo, mientras lo hace menos de un segundo después, con la boca pegada a su oreja—, ¿puedes dejar de ser gay por un puñetero minuto?

*

Eddie no se decide a despedirse. Es lo que ha querido hacer desde que volvió a pisar Derry tras la llamada fatídica de Mike, realmente, irse de ahí y volver a Myra, a su casa. Pero ahora que ha llegado el momento siente que aún podría atrasarlo un poco más; quizá es por eso que ha decidido volverse en coche en vez de en avión.

Han dejado el hotel por la mañana, aún exhaustos como si el fin de Eso hubiese sido el día anterior, y ahora están en el límite entre Derry y el siguiente pueblo. Ben y Bev van a compartir coche, Bill y Mike irán cada uno en el suyo. Se dan un segundo y piensan en Stan, que no llegó a ver esto. Que no llegó a ver a Bill con esa cara (de paz, es lo que ve Eddie, por fin, después de tantos años), ni a Bev feliz ni a Ben con la misma cara que a los doce, aun con todos los kilos de menos.

—Sinceramente —dice Richie, claro, quién otro iba a hablar antes que él—, os diré que no puedo esperar a no volver a este pueblo de mierda nunca más. Ahora podremos seguir con nuestras vidas de adultos normales, diciendo que mañana nos llamaremos y solo viéndonos en Navidad y-

—Bip-bip, Richie —dice Bev, pero sonríe mientras entra en el coche. Se despiden y Eddie piensa en qué hay ahora para él.

Piensa en Myra y todas las excusas que tiene que decirle y siente ganas de vomitar.

—Vamos, Eds.

—No me llames Eds, joder.

—Vamos, si te gusta, Eds.

—Todavía estoy a tiempo de alquilar un coche propio y no tener que volver a verte esa jeta horrible nunca más.

En cuanto lo dice, sabe cuál va a ser la contestación y toca automáticamente con la lengua la cicatriz dentro de su boca. Si una cara es horrible ahora mismo, no es la de Richie.

Algo complicado pasa por los ojos de Richie, se encoge de hombros y...

—A tu madre parece gustarle lo suficiente.

Va a por la respuesta fácil. Eddie odia un poco eso, porque Richie no ha sido nunca capaz de callarse y ahora anda de puntillas a su alrededor. Eddie no tiene fuerzas para discutir o para sacar el tema otra vez, así que se monta en el coche.

Se le queda mirando, insistentemente, hasta que Richie se da cuenta.

—¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha…? Oh, Dios, dame un segundo, ya me pongo el puto cinturón, aún no hemos ni salido de Derry y ya te quiero tirar por la ventana.

Técnicamente sí han salido de Derry, pero Eddie no dice nada.

##  **II** **MASSACHUSETTS**

Richie le va a llevar de vuelta a Nueva York, en su camino a Los Ángeles, porque alquilar un coche era un gasto inútil, y si Eddie pretende aprovechar para intentar sacar algo que ayude con sus sospechas, le vendrá bien el tiempo prestado. Su propio coche se lo tragó el agujero en medio de Derry, hacia las alcantarillas. No lo va a echar de menos, igual que, a su pesar, no echa de menos casi nada de lo que intenta recordar de su vida anterior a matar a un puto payaso malvado.

De repente todo parece más pequeño, menos importante. 

—Hey, Tierra llamando a Eddie, Eddie Spaghetti, oh, no, Control, le estamos perdiendo, le hemos perdido.

—Vale, vale, pesado, dime. 

—Ya no, había algo ahí atrás, pero como te pones a mirar a la nada.

—¿Algo tipo…? Espero que no sea nada tipo payaso asesino porque de verdad que no puedo ya más con eso. Si esta vez no lo hemos matado, que se encarguen otros. 

Richie hace eso de fruncir el ceño mientras sonríe, como si su cara no se decidiese en qué emoción centrarse primero.

—Oh, no, Eso está muerto y rematado. No, solo era un puto pájaro en el cartel de salida de Maine. Y también básicamente el cartel de salida de Maine, que pensé que no iba a volver a ver, ¿sabes?

Richie conduce como habla, no tanto rápido sino que tiene que hacer cosas todo el rato. Toca la música, cambia de marchas, baja la ventanilla, señala una vaca, una oveja, un árbol alto. A cualquier otra persona le podría cargar, pero a Eddie le da esa sensación de vuelta de cuando eran unos críos y no entendían nada; un sonido que podía escuchar sin parar mientras hacían cualquier cosa. Es el viejo Richie, durante unas horas, mientras se acerca la noche.

*

—No.

—Vamos, Eddie, Eddie Spaghetti, no te va a pasar nada por no dormir una noche en el Ritz.

—Prefiero conducir toda la noche yo antes que dormir aquí. 

—¿Y vas a meter tú el coche en hora punta en Queens? Tú verás, pero yo al menos una ducha me voy a dar.

Le lanza las llaves y Eddie las coge al vuelo. Se mete directamente al baño, cogiendo cuatro cosas de su bolsa y dejándola después a los pies de la cama.

La habitación es horrible. Dos camas, un sofá y una silla que mira a ninguna parte. La ventana da al aparcamiento. Eddie escucha los ruidos de Richie, el tintineo de las monedas en el bolsillo del pantalón cuando se lo quita, el agua de la ducha, los sonidos casi obscenos al meterse bajo ella. Escucha hasta que termina, ahí como un pasmarote. 

—Solo es una noche, por Dios, Eddie, no es para tanto, joder, me tenía que haber comprado ropa nueva, todo lo que ha pasado por Derry siento que tiene ese puñetero olor—dice Richie, exasperado, saliendo del baño, el pelo mojado y las gafas empañadas—. ¿Sabes cuál te digo? No es tanto a alcantarillas como… 

Como a muerte. A Eso. Eddie sabe. 

—Sí, lo sé. Es bastante posible que queme todo lo mío en cuanto tenga un rato, la verdad —murmura, cogiendo fuerzas. El cuartucho al que Eddie difícilmente se puede referir como baño es enano, con el espacio justo para una ducha en la que ni loco se mete sin chanclas, un lavabo (que no ha sido limpiado a fondo desde la anterior aparición de Eso, por lo menos), y un retrete absurdamente cerca del mismo. 

—Puto asco. 

Pero se desnuda, contento de que con el espejo no sea capaz de verse el desastre que es su estómago. 

*

—Ey, Eds.

Eddie suspira. 

—Qué.

—¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que compartimos habitación? 

Eddie se acuerda, aunque lo había olvidado la primera vez que dejó Derry, y acordarse al volver no trajo nada bueno. Recuerda que ni siquiera había sido la intención hacerlo porque para entonces Eddie y Richie hacía tiempo que no se veían con regularidad fuera de las clases. Se habían encontrado y se habían puesto a discutir y durante un momento parecieron lo de antes, y fue fácil dejarse llevar y acabar en su habitación, demasiado grandes y cambiados desde la última vez que había pasado. 

Se tomó un antihistamínico antes de entrar a la habitación de Richie. No se parecía en nada a la suya, siempre ordenada y limpia de polvo y sin nada que pudiera acumularlo. La de Richie era como Richie, sin orden ni concierto y exactamente como uno la hubiera esperado antes de conocerle; tampoco la entrada a la adolescencia lo había mejorado. 

La ventisca les pilló de sorpresa y en medio de una partida en la consola de Richie. Ni siquiera la señora Kaspbrak se atrevió a coger el coche para ir a por él así que se tuvo que quedar ahí a cenar y dormir. Se tomó dos protectores de estómago, aunque no hizo falta porque la madre de Richie no se molestó aunque dijera que no podía comer la mitad de las cosas que había preparadas. 

Richie no callaba ni cuando estaba dormido. Se quedó clavado en medio de una partida, aún siguiendo la conversación por unos segundos antes de que Eddie se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba despierto. Estaba a su lado sentado, pegados de hombro a cadera en la cama de Richie (Eddie tenía un colchón en el suelo pero de momento había quedado olvidado). Se apoyó en su hombro, aún murmurando, y Eddie se le quedó mirando, absorto en esa cara que nunca podía mirar mucho tiempo porque Richie no para nunca, nunca se queda quieto el tiempo suficiente como para que Eddie pueda entender lo que siente por él. 

Eddie le miró largo rato, sabiendo exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento y dejándose, por un minuto, de miedos y de saber que no es lo que debería sentir. Le parecía guapo, y si alguien te parece guapo dormido, babeando tu camiseta con la boca abierta, claramente hay algo mal ahí. Se permitió ese tiempo como una especie de despedida, porque Eddie siempre hace eso de despedirse antes de las cosas que le gustan porque sabe que van a ser malas para él; mejor quitarse de en medio antes. Mejor tomarse sus antihistamínicos y mejor llevarse siempre su inhalador y mejor quitar a Richie de su lado. 

Richie abrió los ojos y le pilló de lleno. Uno, dos, cinco segundos y ninguno de los dos hizo nada, casi como si el otro tuviera fuegos fatuos en las pupilas, el tiempo demasiado largo como para poner una excusa. 

Entonces Eddie le empujó, le acusó de pasarle la gripe por babearle la camiseta, y estuvieron discutiendo y cagándose en todo durante diez minutos hasta que Eddie se bajó de la cama a su colchón, el corazón martilleando en su pecho como si hubiera corrido la maratón, loco por usar el inhalador pero sin excusa para hacerlo. 

A la mañana siguiente ignoraron por completo la noche, y Eddie no volvió a dormir en casa de Richie y a duras penas volvió a quedar con él. Era demasiado peligroso. 

Un par de meses después vio la lengua de Richie en una boca ajena y dolió pero también le dio la razón: una vez más, prevenir es lo mejor que hace Eddie Kaspbrak. 

—¿Eddie? 

Aún no ha contestado a Richie, que le mira desde su cama.

—¿Cómo cojones me voy a acordar de eso, Richie? 

Richie se pone, para sorpresa de Eddie, _rojo_ , y Eddie se arrepiente al momento de la mentira. Pero es que no quiere hablar de aquella noche.

—Tu madre bien que se acuerda de las noches que pasamos juntos.

—Que te jodan.

—Que te jodan a ti. 

—¿Me vas a dejar dormir antes de que me muera de asco por mirar la mancha esa de la pared? 

Richie le mira, mira a la pared, le vuelve a mirar a él y pone una expresión viciosa como hace mucho que no le veía.

—¿Sabías que tragamos de media siete arañas estando dormidos?

—¡Esa estadística es mentira, lo miré!

—Eso es lo que quieren que creas. A lo mejor… A lo mejor todas las arañas son hijos de Eso. 

Y entonces el mierdas, _el mierdas_ , apaga su luz y termina la conversación. Eddie mira al techo semi-iluminado por la luz que entra desde la ventana y se imagina miles de arañas colándose en su boca. 

Hijo de puta.

##  **III** **NUEVA YORK**

Nueva York le recibe como siempre hace, lluviosa, plomiza. Eddie piensa “odio esta ciudad” y luego “o lo que soy aquí” y realmente no tiene sentido, ¿no?

—Odio esta ciudad, Eddie. 

Richie le da más potencia a los limpiaparabrisas, que están a punto de salir volando. 

—Nueva York está bien —dice Eddie, automáticamente; parte por llevarle la contraria y parte por defender la ciudad en la que vive. Está intentando mirar en su móvil las calles menos concurridas para llegar hasta su casa.

—Nueva York es un nido de víboras, pero bueno, también lo es Los Ángeles. Claro que allí al menos hace buen tiempo y la gente no tiene siempre esa expresión de que todo huele fatal.

—En Los Ángeles nadie huele nada —Richie le mira, curioso, esperando el golpe—. Demasiada cocaína.

Se ríe, y por un momento parece veinte años más joven.

—Touché —dice Richie, claudicando de una manera que hace que Eddie levante la mirada del móvil. 

—No me digas que…

Richie tuerce el gesto.

—A ver, Eds, soy un cómico de cuarenta años al que le escriben los chistes, para llegar a donde estoy yo me he tenido que meter muchas rayas con gente de mierda en baños de mierda. Pero si la pregunta es si lo hago ahora o con regularidad… No. Ya tengo bastante con el alcohol como para tomar algo que me hace dormir aún más ligero de lo que ya hago. Hace mucho que no necesito lamerle el culo a nadie.

—¿Sabes la de cosas que se pueden transmitir con un billete? Ya solo en las manos, no te digo metiéndotelo en la nariz. 

—Supongo que debería esperarme de ti que te preocupases antes de eso que con lo que se corta la cocaína. 

—No me preocupo más por eso.

—Dije _antes_ , no _más_. Te prometo que usaré mi propio menaje para drogarme, Eddie. 

—Preferiría que me prometieras que no te vas a drogar. 

—No te tengo que prometer nada, ¿sabes?

—Hazlo. Puede darte un ataque al corazón, o…

—Eddie. Te lo prometo, ahora por favor calla un minuto que no sé ni en qué calle estamos. 

Eddie se calla durante dos segundos, después se le olvida por qué no estaba hablando. 

*

Debería decir algo. Se fuerza a mirarle y no puede evitar fijarse en las manos, los nudillos blancos de apretar el volante. 

No quiere irse pero _tiene_ que hacerlo. Algo ha cambiado, entre ellos, algo que Eddie consiguió suprimir hace mucho, mucho tiempo y que ojalá hubiese quedado enterrado como Eso.

Eddie había querido aprovechar este viaje para preguntar por Derry. Ahora no siente que sea el momento tampoco, pero no le queda tiempo. 

—Sobre lo que pasó… 

—Joder, Eddie, no sabes dejar nada tranquilo, eh. Hostia. 

—Richie, tengo derecho a saberlo, ¿sabes? 

—Es que no hay nada que saber. Estás aquí, estás vivo, estás bien.

—¿Lo estoy, Richie? ¿Y tú? ¿Tú estás bien?

Le mira, por fin. Eddie tiene derecho a saber, pero la expresión de Richie, dolida, cerrada, le quita las ganas de volver a preguntar. 

—Cuanto más me aleje de Derry y de todo lo que tenga que ver con ello, mejor estaré. 

—Que te jodan, Richie. No te creas que he estado yo veintisiete años acordándome de “Derry y de todo lo que tenga que ver con ello” —marca las comillas varias veces, ignorando el suspiro y el “No quería decir que…”

—Eddie, joder. 

—Da igual, Richie. Yo tampoco puedo esperar a que pase lo de la primera vez y olvidarme de todos vosotros otra vez. 

Sale del coche y pega un portazo, pensando que por una vez tiene la última palabra en una discusión con Richie. Mientras anda hacia su casa y ve la silueta de Myra tras la ventana, se obliga a no mirar hacia atrás, aunque no oiga arrancar el coche, se obliga a no esperar nada de parte de Richie.

Tener razón no sirve de nada si te dejan ganar, piensa, insultando a toda la estirpe de los Tozier en su cabeza. 

*

Abre el buzón por retrasar un poco la entrada a casa y el ver a la mujer que dejó sin decirle por qué hace semanas y a la que ahora pretende volver. Se queda un segundo en blanco cuando ve su nombre. No recibe muchas cartas, y al darle la vuelta para ver el remitente el nombre de Stan le pega una patada en el estómago. La guarda porque ahora mismo solo puede enfrentarse a una cosa; no puede pensar en Stan, en las venas cortadas, en Eso. 

*

La discusión con Myra es francamente horrible, tanto que Eddie se ve obligado a recurrir a todos los trucos que le ha enseñado su convivencia con ella (y con su madre, dice Richie en su cabeza). 

—Vamos, Myra, sé que han sido…

—No, no sabes, Eddie. Semanas enterass sin saber de ti, sin saber si estabas vivo, preocupada sin poder hacer nada. Y veo que tenía razón porque vienes con la cara… Oh, Eddie. 

“Pues verás cómo veas lo que tengo debajo de la camiseta”. Hay algo en él que le urge a decirlo, a reírse de ella, a hacer chistes de mal gusto. 

Bip-bip, Richie.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, pero ya se ha terminado, tenía que hacer una cosa que…

Así durante horas. En parte, Eddie no puede culparla, Eddie _desapareció_ e hizo cosas horribles como meterse en alcantarillas y ha vuelto desfigurado y con medio cuerpo que parece de otro, una masa informe y la sensación de que es otra persona, no esa que consiguió matar a un zombie en Derry pero tampoco esa otra que trabaja en riesgos o que no hace más que conducir y gritar a otros en medio de Nueva York.

—Solo quiero volver a la normalidad —le coge las manos—. Por favor, ¿sí? Te quiero, Myra, solo quiero…

Volver a la normalidad. Volver a su trabajo y olvidar a Bill y a su hermano y a Stan y su suicidio y a Mike y a Ben y a Bev y, Dios mío, sobre todo quiere olvidar a Richie Tozier. 

Richie, y su lengua en una boca ajena con catorce años, Richie y sus manos en sus hombros veintisiete años más tarde, Richie y sus ojos enormes y esa boca diciendo su nombre como si fuese lo único bueno que quedaba en el mundo, ahí en una alcantarilla cerca del centro de la tierra. 

Myra termina de apiadarse. Eddie tiene cuidado de no estar bajo la luz cuando se pone el pijama y se mete en la cama, a su lado. 

*

Cuando se despierta, sabe que ha soñado con Richie. Le reconoce en una pesadilla recurrente que lleva teniendo desde crío en la que está en una casa de la que no consigue salir. No es la primera vez que lleva inconscientemente a alguien a esa casa pero es la primera vez que siente alivio cuando ve que no está solo. Richie tuerce la cabeza y dice algo como “¿Qué mierda de sueño es este, Eddie? Ni siquiera puedes tener sueños divertidos.” Y Eddie recuerda sonreír, como un gilipollas, recuerda pensar “Ya no estoy solo”, con la certeza absoluta del que piensa cosas en sueños. 

Myra está aún dormida, roncando suavemente a su lado. Eddie la mira, durante largos minutos, mientras sale el sol. Hay demasiado ruido, como siempre; el metro ha comenzado hace rato a moverse en las frecuencias normales y Eddie ya estaba acostumbrado y había dejado de escuchar su traqueteo. Se toca la herida de la boca con la lengua en un gesto que, por un lado, empieza a parecer obsesivo y por otro está seguro de que Richie tendría algo que decir de ello. “¿Qué pasa con ese gesto, Spaghetti? Si quieres chupármela solo lo tienes que pedir”. 

Oh, Richie.

Eddie se levanta, antes de que termine de despertarse Myra, se ducha y se viste como un autómata. Su rutina está ahí, preparada a su vuelta para ser cogida de nuevo como si Eddie no fuese otra persona. Es fácil dejarse caer en ella a pesar de todo, porque en el armario está el pan que le gusta, sin gluten, y el embutido de pavo en la nevera, y la única leche que no le sienta mal. Es fácil, es su día a día y Eddie piensa que puede hacerlo.

Está a punto de salir de casa, vestido con su corbata y con su traje y queriendo, de verdad, darle de nuevo una oportunidad a esta vida cuando ve la carta de Stan.

Stan, bendito sea. Stan, que tenía tanto miedo que directamente no se pudo enfrentar a esto, y Eddie se pregunta si él podría haber acabado igual. Si podría haber sido él, con un poco más de miedo, un recuerdo un poco peor. No, algo dice en su interior. No es cuestión de valentía, siquiera, es que a Eddie ni siquiera se le ocurrió no volver. Siempre supo que lo haría, desde que recibió la llamada, y no porque pensase que podría hacerlo, ni siquiera porque estuviese seguro de que iba a sobrevivir, sino porque la idea de no hacerlo era… impensable. Eran siete, tenían que ser siete y puede que con seis lo consiguieran pero el número era importante. No le hace falta saber por qué, pero _lo era_. 

Y, lo más importante, aunque aún no sabe cómo, Eddie ha sobrevivido. Eddie ha sobrevivido a todo: a la visión de su madre enferma, al leproso, a un agujero en medio de su estómago. Ha sobrevivido a la casa, a la peor de sus pesadillas pero en tiempo real, a que le claven un cuchillo en la cara. 

Está pensando eso mientras se pone la chaqueta y de repente la voz de Myra le sobresalta desde la puerta de la cocina y le dice, con tono meloso:

—¿No te estás olvidando de algo?

Eddie siente que esa voz le entra por las orejas y le transporta al pasado, “¿Quiere que le bese yo también, Señora K?” y se imagina a Richie ahora mismo igual, riéndose de él porque, joder, es risible, ¿no?, un adulto, un señor de cuarenta años que se ha enfrentado a un alien de otra realidad pero que no es capaz de aceptar la mierda de vida que tiene. 

—No —dice Eddie, seguro—. No creo que me esté olvidando de nada. 

Y la mira, la ve como lo que es, por fin, en ese momento, como lo mismo que fue su madre, solo que su madre estaba enferma y Myra no le ha hecho esto, al final, Myra solo quiere a alguien que ya venga roto de casa para sentirse útil y menos sola. Pero Eddie no quiere ser eso, ya no. Funciona si crees en ello, y fue _él_ el que debilitó a Eso y salvó a Richie de los fuegos fatuos, no Bill ni Ben ni Bev ni Mike. Él. Él, que luego sobrevivió y aún no sabe cómo pero lo va a averiguar, vaya que sí. 

Ya no quiere que le cuiden de esa manera, no quiere que le protejan de la verdad; y eso es el punto de inflexión entre los tres Eddies (el de antes, el de Derry, el de ahora). 

*

Eddie tiene una maleta, la ropa que le ha cabido, todas las medicinas que ha podido añadir y un teléfono. Se olvida rápido de la cara de Myra, sobre todo de la incomprensión en ella (“cómo que te vuelves a ir, qué quieres decir”) aunque tiene razones para la misma. No sabe muy bien cómo va a organizar su vida ahora pero sí sabe que _no_ quiere y no quiere esto. 

Se mete en la primera cafetería que encuentra que no parece estar llena de cucarachas y mira su móvil. Está al setenta por ciento de batería pero aun así revisa que se ha llevado el cargador portátil, y respira tranquilo cuando lo palpa a través de la tela de la mochila. Lo desbloquea y pasa el dedo por la pantalla revisando los contactos. Le aparece una llamada de Myra que ignora deliberadamente mientras la camarera le pone el café. 

Está tan nervioso que no sabe si se ha acordado de pedirlo descafeinado.

Al final ve ahí el nombre, Richie T. Quizá sería mejor mandarle un mensaje, pero de alguna manera sabe que tiene que escucharle para saber que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Por poder, podría estar ya en Ohio, pero incluso si fuera así está dispuesto a coger un avión y alcanzarlo. No sabe por qué o, más bien, no quiere analizar por qué necesita que hagan ese viaje los dos pero nunca ha estado más convencido de algo.

Como una tirita, piensa.

Le da un golpe al nombre de Richie. 

—¿Eddie? 

—Hola, Richie, no te pillo conduciendo, ¿verdad? —ante el silencio al otro lado de la línea, lo único que puede hacer es seguir hablando—. Ya sabes que la posibilidad de que tengas un accidente es…

—Lo sé, lo sé, no, no estoy conduciendo, estoy… Estoy parado. ¿Qué quieres? No hace ni veinticuatro horas que no nos vemos, esto es demasiado gay hasta para tus estándares. 

Eddie arruga la nariz. 

—Calla, idiota, no te echa de menos ni tu madre con esa voz que tienes. 

—La que sí me echa de menos es la tuya. 

Le sale una carcajada, no lo puede evitar.

—Imbécil. 

—Idiota. No, en serio, ¿qué quieres?

Aún está a tiempo de echarse para atrás. Aún puede decirle cualquier chorrada, darle las gracias por llevarle, volver a hablar con Myra. 

—¿Dónde estás? 

El silencio en la línea se hace de repente denso. 

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

—Porque quiero saber el tiempo que hace en Ohio, no te jode. Tú dime dónde estás —al otro lado de la línea, Richie titubea un nombre, pero Eddie tiene que haber oído mal—. Que te den. 

—Que te den a ti.

—No me vaciles, Richie. 

—No te estoy vacilando.

Eddie se queda callado y el silencio se alarga. Delante, el café se ha ido enfriando. 

—¿Estás en Paterson?

—Sí, joder, Eddie, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga? Estoy en Paterson, Paterson, Paterson, Paterson.

—¿Por qué? 

Richie suspira como si pensase que con eso va a desviar la atención. 

—Porque es la manera de salir de Nueva York, ¿sabes? Sigues desde Queens, coges el túnel Lincoln, y…

—Cállate, por Dios. Mándame la ubicación, anda. 

—¿Por qué? —hay pánico, en la voz, y Eddie sabe que está haciendo bien. 

—Porque no puedo estar otra hora más sin ver tu cara de ardilla con gafas, no te jode. Tú mándamela. 

*

Richie tiene un aspecto horrible. 

—Tienes un aspecto horrible. 

—Oh, gracias, Eddie, tú sí que sabes seducirme, ahora entiendo que el encanto irresistible de tu madre viene de familia. Ahora, repítelo otra vez. Por poco que quiero escuchar tu estridente voz, necesito que me lo vuelvas a decir.

—¿Quieres que te repita que estás horrible?

—Quiero que me repitas por qué estás en mi coche y por qué tienes una mochila y por qué querrías venir a Los Ángeles. 

—¿No te lo puedo repetir mientras conducimos? Aún nos queda un paseo, sabes. 

Richie le mira. Le mira de verdad, por primera vez desde que se han reencontrado en el hotel cutre en el que ha dormido Richie. Porque, aparentemente, eso es lo que ha hecho Richie: quedarse en Nueva York y dormir. No le ha dicho por qué, o, más bien, le ha dado unas justificaciones tan falsas que no se ha molestado ni en decirlas con mucha convicción (Richie miente fatal, pero no lo parece porque dice tantas cosas a lo largo del día que esconde las mentiras entre ellas y es difícil verlas) y Eddie no se ha molestado en hacer como que se las creía. 

Eddie sabe, igual que está seguro de que Richie sabe, que este viaje lo tenían que terminar los dos, igual que lo empezaron. Se merecen volver a ser los mejores amigos que habían sido sin estar amenazados por un alien o por la muerte. Eddie merece saber también por qué está vivo, o cómo, y solo hay un camino. Y si ese camino es cruzarse Estados Unidos completo con el puto Richie Tozier, pues que así sea.

Así que no le insiste y acepta las explicaciones vacías y se monta en su coche, y así están ahora. 

Richie mueve las manos en un movimiento que claramente expresa sus ideas acerca de la estabilidad mental de Eddie pero que no tiene más energías para hacerle cambiar de opinión. 

—Lo que puto sea. 

Richie arranca el coche.


	2. Las veinte preguntas

* * *

_Even a match_ _  
__remembers_ _  
__the moment before it was struck._

 _Trista Mateer -_ _Aphrodite Made Me Do It_

  
  


_Keep a little fire burning; however small, however hidden._

_Cormac McCarthy - The Road_

  
  


##  **IV** **PENNSYLVANIA - INTERLUDIO**

Eddie no hubiera pensado que uno de los pocos momentos de su vida en los que iba a tener una epifanía iba a ocurrir en la parte de atrás de su instituto, dos veranos después de bajar a las cloacas a intentar acabar con un ente alienígena, ni que fuera a estar relacionada con, entre todas las opciones posibles, Richie Tozier. 

Lo cierto es que para entonces la mitad de los Perdedores se habían ido y la otra mitad había dejado prácticamente de ser amigos. En “La piedra filosofal”, Rowling decía que si había algo que podía unir a tres personas era acabar con un troll; en el caso de su grupo, había sido justo al contrario. Como si el fantasma de Eso se colgase de sus hombros cada vez que hablaban. 

Mike se había retraído al trabajo en la granja y le veían cada vez menos; Ben, Bev, Bill y el triángulo confuso que formaban se había desecho poco después, una vez que la última que quedó era Bev. Richie y Bev sí coincidían a veces, y Eddie les veía y no podía entender por qué no era capaz de entrar a sus conversaciones. No le evitaban, simplemente no funcionaba. 

Richie y él habían aguantado su tiempo más o menos normal, por pura costumbre; pero cuando Stan se fue algo entre ellos se... torció, a falta de mejor palabra. Se llamaban poco, se buscaban menos y para el confuso momento en el que la adolescencia estaba ya llenándoles de testosterona apenas cruzaban palabra. 

Así que cuando le vio besarse con aquella chica, aunque no le tendría que haber sorprendido tanto como lo hizo, se quedó ahí, mirando cómo sacaba demasiado la lengua, las manos a los lados; abría y cerraba los puños como si ni en una situación así fuese capaz de controlar la energía sobrante que tenía.

Madre mía, Richie, quiso decirle, así no se hace, sin realmente saber si lo hacía bien o mal. Simplemente pensaba que no debería estar pasando, que estaba _mal_ y en el momento no fue capaz de entenderlo del todo pero aun así supo que algo en él había cambiado. Una cosa es sospechar, otra cosa disfrazarlo, pero es muy difícil ignorar lo que sientes cuando te da un puñetazo la cara. 

Fue un cambio de paradigma, y el horror que sintió en medio de su estómago (los _celos_ , si quieres ser exacto, vale, joder, no puede uno ni tener un recuerdo en paz) se vio eclipsado por la idea de que era el final de una era, el final de una amistad, algo se rompió finalmente entre los siete como si ellos dos fuesen lo último que quedaba. 

Eddie pensó: no puedo sentir esto. Muchas cosas a la vez (su madre, gritándole nombres de enfermedades que Eddie no quiere ni repetir, él mismo diciendo _es tu amigo_ , Richie imitando a un presentador de la tele diciendo _maricón_ ). 

La puñetera realidad fue que, y es otra cosa que puede aceptar ahora, lo que sintió fue alivio. Pensó: “menos mal que no es mutuo”, porque algo que no es mutuo se puede borrar, aplacar, esconder e ignorar. Algo que no es mutuo se puede olvidar y, bueno, es lo que hizo.

Pocos años después dejó Derry, dejó a Richie y dejó la idea de que puede que no solo le gustasen las chicas ahí enterrada, muy profunda, casi casi tanto como Pennywise. 

*

Veintisiete años más tarde, Eddie se estaba muriendo. 

—Richie—es lo que dijo, porque era el que le miraba y porque era lo único que podía decir. El sabor metálico en la boca, el agujero en su estómago, las manos en la sangre caliente y, joder, nadie pudo sobrevivir a eso. 

(Y sin embargo ahí está él).

 _“_ La Tortuga _”_ , le quiso decir, “los fuegos fatuos”, no podía hablar pero, “no quiero morir”, y “Richie, si salgo de ésta voy a”, pero cómo iba a salir de ésta, claro.

(Y _sin embargo_ ).

Richie y sus ojos gigantes tras las gafas, su expresión de miedo, repitiendo su nombre, es lo único que escuchó antes de hundirse en la oscuridad y quería que se callase, quería mirarle por una vez a la cara y saber qué estaba pensando de verdad.

 _Bip-bip, Richie_ , pensó, justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

##  **V** **OHIO**

Son casi las siete de la tarde cuando dejan atrás Pittsburgh y el cartel de entrada en Ohio. Eddie solo ha visitado esta zona por trabajo, ya que las vacaciones en sí se vieron poco a poco reducidas a la casa en la playa que tienen los padres de Myra. 

Vacaciones por otro lado de lo más desaprovechadas: Myra hacía quince años que no se ponía el bañador y a ambos les daba un miedo horrible el agua del mar. Por no hablar de la arena, nada más desagradable que la puta arena. 

Richie comienza a cabecear y son necesarios casi veinte kilómetros de discusión continua para convencerle de que le deje conducir un rato. “Puedes dejarme conducir o puedes escucharme hablar de porcentajes de riesgo y de cambios en el tiempo de reacción de alguien dependiendo de las horas que lleve sin parar”.

Richie le deja el coche. Están casi rozando Columbus cuando Eddie habla. 

—Deberíamos pensar en comer algo. 

Richie se prepara para protestar y seguramente decir que aún puede seguir pero su traicionero estómago hace un sonido que se oye incluso por encima de la radio. Claudica y lo acepta pero aún tardan un buen rato en parar en un sitio de cenar que no parezca una puerta oculta al infierno o un escenario de Abierto hasta el amanecer. 

Richie pone los ojos en blanco una cantidad de veces más o menos habitual pero casi no discute lo que dice Eddie, lo que es raro, pero Eddie no mira el diente a caballo regalado. Al final encuentran un diner que parece decente y que tiene un hotel en el que quizá, solo quizá, no haya muerto nadie en los últimos veinte años. 

Eligen ambos (Richie una hamburguesa grasienta, Eddie una ensalada porque una cosa es dejar toda su vida atrás por una corazonada y otra muy diferente querer morir de un ataque al corazón en dos meses), y cenan relativamente en silencio, hambrientos como están. 

—¿Crees que volveremos a olvidarnos? 

—¿Mmmh? —contesta Richie, inteligentemente, entre patata y patata frita. 

—De nosotros —carraspea—, de los Perdedores. Que si crees que volveremos a olvidarnos como la otra vez. 

—Quizá de algunos detalles… —Richie se encoge de hombros—, puede, pero de nosotros no. Yo creo que no. Quiero decir, por lógica, la otra vez olvidamos las cosas porque en el sitio que ocurrió todo seguía estando Eso, aunque fuese dormido. Pero ahora yo creo que no… que no es lo mismo. 

—Me gusta que hables de lógica como si fuese relevante a nuestra situación.

Richie sonríe un poco.

—Bueno, eso fue lo que nos ayudó al final. Al final estaba aquí, aquí en plan… en nuestro planeta, y en parte se seguía rigiendo por algunas de nuestras leyes.

Eddie le mira, y si a Eso le hicieron, como le han contado, hacerse pequeño, hay algo en la mirada de Richie, agradecimiento o cariño o algo en medio que no sabe identificar, que a Eddie le hace sentirse grande, enorme, invencible. 

—Espero que tengas razón.

—¿Por qué?

Es una mirada que le hace sentir valiente.

—No me quiero olvidar de nada.

*

Es un poco absurdo esto que están haciendo de vivir juntos la adolescencia que no tuvieron la primera vez. Se pelean por todo, por ver quién se ducha por la mañana y quién por la noche (Eddie decide que lo va a hacer las dos veces), por cuál de las dos toallas está más sucia y por qué se la tiene que quedar el otro. Tardan cuarenta y cinco minutos de reloj en elegir cama y aún así ninguno se queda contento. 

Bueno, Eddie no se queda contento. Está parado delante de la ventana. 

—Hay corriente, la estoy notando, y me voy a poner enfermo y voy a morir en tu coche. 

—Nadie se muere de un resfriado. 

—Hay un porcentaje de resfriados que pueden derivar en pulmonía.

—Al contrario de lo que dicen los Simpsons, cero no cuenta como porcentaje. 

—En realidad…

—Eddie. Si quieres quédate esa cama, o métete en esta, o ponte en el sofá haciendo el pino pero como no me dejes dormir te voy a dejar inconsciente y problema arreglado. 

Eddie podría decirle que a, no es tan fácil dejar inconsciente a alguien y b, seguramente si le da tan fuerte como para dejarle inconsciente le podría causar una contusión, pero es que él también tiene mucho sueño. 

—Cámbiame. 

Richie gruñe, frustrado, sale de la cama y se mete en la otra sin dedicarle una mirada. 

—Eres más coñazo ahora que cuando tenías doce, joder.

—Que te follen. 

Richie farfulla algo que Eddie no consigue entender. 

—¿Qué? 

—Nada —dice, y apaga la luz—. Duérmete, Eddie.

*

A la mañana siguiente, Eddie se despierta antes por una pesadilla. Tiene el corazón como el de un conejo asustado y lágrimas en los ojos pero a juzgar por la forma dormida en la otra cama al menos no ha debido gritar, como le ha pasado más de una vez. Recuerda despertar y no reconocer a Myra por unos segundos, que le miraba con preocupación. Lo achacaba siempre a la fiebre, a un catarro imaginario, recuerda casi dejarse convencer de no ir a trabajar y pasarse el día en casa con ella en esa domesticidad cómoda que se alcanza solo con los años. 

Estaba Eso, cree; pero también puede ser que fuese cualquier otra cosa, porque es lo que tiene ser un cambiaformas, recuerda algo vago, la cara embarrada en lágrimas de Richie, recuerda a Bill, no mucho más. Puede haber sido cualquier cosa, tiene material de pesadillas para un par de vidas, la verdad.

No quiere volver a dormir, así que con los ojos entrecerrados deja que el día vaya apareciendo desde la ventana, cuyas pesadas cortinas no terminan de dejar pasar toda la luz. Richie se mueve, murmura y va saliendo del sueño muy poco a poco. Un sueño que no tiene mala pinta, al menos a juzgar por lo que ve Eddie.

Debería decir algo en vez de quedarse ahí pero siente que quedaría raro y hay algo que le gusta de ver cómo Richie se despereza aún medio dormido y busca las gafas tanteando con una mano. Se queda unos segundos mirando hacia arriba, ya con ellas puestas y susurra “joder” muy bajito. Eddie no sabe qué pasa hasta que Richie mueve una mano y la pone sobre su pijama, justo en su entrepierna, aprieta un segundo y, oh, Dios, deja escapar un suspiro. 

Eddie se esfuerza por que su respiración se mantenga estable mientras duda que Richie no escuche su corazón latiendo como un puto martillo percutor. Richie se levanta, coge algo de su bolsa y se mete al baño, diciendo “joder” alguna otra vez. 

Eddie no recuerda qué está haciendo. Eddie no recuerda nada porque escucha, cristo bendito, escucha cómo Richie se mete a la ducha dándose una hostia en el proceso contra la barra (es el pago por medir siete metros), y escucha cómo, Dios le coja confesado, da la ducha al máximo. 

El problema, y eso lo sabe porque él ya se duchó anoche, es que el agua tiene una mierda de presión y no sabe si es por eso o porque la idea se le ha metido en la cabeza pero juraría que puede oírle, y como juraría que puede oírle, su cabeza se va demasiado rápido a imaginarlo ahí, bajo la ducha, el agua recorriendo los hombros y los brazos y el pecho y, joder. Es un virus, una maldita epidemia, todas las neuronas centradas específicamente en pensar en contra de su voluntad cómo tiene que ser Richie, si grande o pequeño y cómo de duro podría estar.

En algún sitio al fondo de su cerebro hay una crisis a punto de estallar, pero su mente está demasiado ocupada imaginando la mano enorme de Richie alrededor de su propia polla (oh, salto mortal en su mente cuando Eddie hace el cambio a imaginársela alrededor de la _suya_ ), la otra apoyada en las baldosas de la pared, los ojos cerrados y el agua echándole el pelo hacia delante y tapándole los ojos miopes.

Eddie quiere hacer lo que se imagina que está haciendo Richie. Quiere meter la mano en su propio pantalón, pensar en la de Richie, en ambas juntas. Escucha un gruñido que viene de la ducha y es casi como despertarse de un sueño, o una pesadilla. Se da cuenta de que está rozando con la yema de los dedos la cinturilla de su pijama, se le viene a la cabeza el gesto de poner los ojos en blanco que hizo Richie ante el estilo anticuado del mismo, y es eso lo que le ayuda a frenar a tiempo. 

Se incorpora, porque no puede con esto. Enciende la luz y se pone lo primero que pilla, olvidando por completo que había dicho que iba a ducharse también por la mañana, y sale de la habitación. 

Se queda unos segundos fuera, en la puerta. El sol le ciega por un momento pero también le ayuda a serenarse, a pensar bien en lo que ha estado a punto de hacer. Con el piloto automático y obligándose a pensar en algo que le haga reducir la incomodidad en sus pantalones, va a la cafetería del hotel, que ya está abierta.

Coge un par de cafés para llevar y en la puerta se da cuenta de que no se había llevado ni la llave. Toca con los nudillos de la mano libre y le abre la puerta Richie, con el pelo aún goteando.

Eddie quiere peinárselo con los dedos.

—Pensé que habías vuelto a cambiar de opinión.

—¿Y que me había ido andando de vuelta a Nueva York sin mi ropa? 

—Y sin tus pastillas, ahí me he dado cuenta de que seguramente volverías. 

—Ja, ja, pues a lo mejor ahora te quedas sin café.

Richie se pone una mano en el pecho. 

—No serás capaz de dejarme sin el, de eso estoy seguro, mejor y más caro café que existe, la verdadera razón por la que estamos haciendo este viaje, que es probar el café del hotel, espera que lo mire, del hotel “Motel 6 Cleveland Oeste”. 

—Que te jodan, si eres capaz de hablar como una cotorra antes del café es que no lo necesitas tanto.

—No, calla, dame, por Dios.

Se lo coge de la mano y le roza los dedos y Eddie necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir el escalofrío. Lo bebe demasiado rápido, se quema, y aún así es capaz de ponerse a dar gemidos y a gritar “Oh, el mejor café de la historia, y me querías privar de él, ¡qué iba a ser de mí!” y Eddie le va a matar, se muerde una sonrisa, pero sabe que la ha visto igualmente. 

Jura por Dios que le mata.

##  **VI** **INDIANA**

A media mañana, con ya unas horas de carretera a las espaldas, Eddie se ha quedado medio dormido cuando suena el móvil de Richie. Éste hace ademán de cogerlo, pero Eddie es más rápido.

—No vas a coger el móvil mientras vas conduciendo.

Mira la pantalla, apartando sin mirar la mano con la que Richie intenta coger el teléfono y al ver el nombre contesta directamente.

—Hola, Bev.

—¿Eddie?

—El mismo.

—¿Has matado a Richie entre Derry y Nueva York para robarle el coche?

Eddie se ríe.

—Podría haber pasado, no te voy a engañar. Pero estamos de hecho en, a ver —mira el cartel de la autopista—, poco después de Indianápolis.

Hay unos segundos de silencio en la otra línea, y Eddie mira el móvil por si se ha cortado la llamada.

—¿Bev?

—¿Indianápolis, Indiana?

—Pon el manos libres, Eddie, joder —dice Richie—. Siempre se me olvida conectar el puto móvil al bluetooth.

Eddie pone los ojos en blanco, pero lo hace.

—Vale, pero yo lo sujeto.

—Y el móvil también puedes sujetarlo.

—Imbécil.

—¿Chicos? ¿Alguno me puede decir qué hacéis en Indiana?

—Bueno, yo estoy yendo a Los Ángeles, que es lo que iba a hacer desde el principio, y Eddie está aquí hasta que me canse y le lance a la cuneta.

—Pero Richie, yo pensaba que…

Richie pisa lo que fuese que pensaba Bev.

—Ya, pero aquí estoy, condenado a escucharle durante cincuenta horas.

Ella ríe. Eddie se la puede imaginar a la perfección, y odia en retrospectiva todo el tiempo de su vida que olvidó a sus mejores amigos. 

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal está yendo el viaje?

—Iría más rápido si no me obligase a parar cada tres horas.

—¡Recomiendan hacerlo cada dos! Pero como nos cambiamos…

—En ésta creo que voy a tener que darle la razón a Eddie, Richie.

—Oh, vamos, por favor.

Se lían a hablar hasta que a Eddie le duele el brazo de sujetar el móvil en manos libres y la tripa de reír.

*

Más tarde, tras parar de comer. Conduce Eddie, porque _una vez más_ Richie ha comido demasiado y demasiado mal, así que no se fía. Sin venir a cuento, ve cómo Richie lanza el móvil hacia atrás, causándole un pequeño ataque al corazón.

—Me abuuuuuurro.

—Ni que te regalaran los móviles—se empieza a quejar Eddie, pero Richie resopla—, vale, es tu móvil, me callo.

—Sigo aburrido.

—Tú dirás qué podemos hacer metidos en un coche, Tozier.

Richie levanta las cejas.

—Se me ocurren muchas cosas que se pueden hacer en un coche.

Eddie, imbécil que es, nota que se pone rojo. Un pensamiento intrusivo, que no consigue quitarse de la cabeza; la idea de Richie y él magreándose como adolescentes en la parte de atrás, como si eso fuera posible, como si Richie _cupiera_ en la parte de atrás del coche. La lógica ha desparecido de su cerebro, abandonad toda la esperanza.

—En tu descapotable de famoso venido a menos poco se puede hacer, Richie.

—Eh, no te metas con mi coche. 

Richie deja pasar unos minutos hasta que vuelve a hablar. 

—Podemos ocupar el tiempo mientras me dices, que aún no lo has hecho, qué ha pasado con Myra.

Eddie acusa el golpe pero, aunque sabe que tiene razón, no es el único que tiene cosas que ocultar.

—También podrías decirme qué pasó para que tú siguieras en Nueva York un día después de dejarme en casa.

Richie gruñe, y el silencio se expande por el coche. En algún momento entre kilómetro y kilómetro la radio ha perdido la señal y Eddie no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora; casi nunca pone música en el coche, así que ni la había echado de menos. Normalmente es Richie el que lo cambia según avanzan, a paso de Tortuga, de lado a lado del país; no sabe estarse callado y canturrea con la mitad de las canciones, sean del tipo que sea. Eddie no recordaba eso, lo que era tener a Richie de ruido de fondo, esos momentos en los que no estaban discutiendo, y cuando Richie calla se nota mucho más que cuando lo hace cualquier otra persona. Sus silencios tienen _densidad_.

Al final, Richie cede.

—Tú ganas, Spaghetti, una por una, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Qué quieres, jugar a las veinte preguntas? ¿Tienes trece años?

—Tampoco tenemos nada mejor que hacer —dice, y se encoge de hombros.

Y como siempre, de alguna manera, Eddie siempre acaba cayendo en sus juegos.

—Bueno, pero empiezas tú.

Richie sonríe, triunfante, y Eddie tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de su error.

—Vale, ahí va mi pregun…

—No, no. No tengas morro, sabes cuál es mi pregunta así que me refería a que empezabas tú _contestando_.

Discuten, “tú eres el que trabaja de riesgos, deberías leer la letra pequeña” y “qué letra pequeña ni qué niño muerto, que tienes más cara que espalda” y “¿niños muertos? Eso solo lo diría Eso, ¿estás poseído?” y dan vueltas alrededor del mismo concepto durante veinte minutos, hasta que llegan al acuerdo de que “OK, empiezas tú preguntando PERO no vale empezar por las que habíamos dicho”.

Richie farfulla, pero acepta.

—¿Por qué agente de seguros?

—¿Vas a hacerte otra vez el dormido?

—Te prometo que no. Palabrita de boy scout.

—Tú tienes de boy scout lo mismo que de _boy_ a estas alturas —dice Eddie. Desecha rápido los pensamientos sobre la espalda kilométrica que se gasta.

Uno se puede perder en tanto espacio.

—Va, no le des más vueltas y contesta, anda— en cuanto Eddie abre la boca finge un ronquido, pero se ríe y para antes de que realmente se pueda enfadar.

—No lo sé, la verdad. Conocí a Myra en la universidad y su padre tenía una agencia y… fue todo un poco rodado. Ya no trabajo con su padre, pero al final tiré de esa experiencia. Y, ya sé que te vas a reír pero, me gusta, a pesar de todo.

—No me sorprende—contesta Richie, con una sonrisa de lado—. Quiero decir, te has pasado toda la vida haciendo recuento de riesgos y de daños, qué mejor que hacer lo mismo pero _cobrando_.

Eddie le mira, solo durante un segundo, y le pilla mirándole de una manera que hace que su estómago dé dos vueltas de campana. Se pregunta desde cuándo le ha mirado así; como si fuera algo casi milagroso, no consigue recordarlo de antes pero, claro, tampoco Eddie le mira de la misma manera, ¿no? y Richie es diferente, y él también lo es, tienen cuarenta años y mucho trauma a sus espaldas.

—OK, damos por válida la respuesta. Te toca.

—¿Desde cuándo te escriben los chistes?

Richie suspira. Va a ser un viaje muy largo, y Eddie piensa que se está dando cuenta ahora.

Le cuenta un poco lo que Eddie sospechaba. Richie _era_ (es) gracioso y si hubiera tenido que apostar por alguno de los Perdedores como que finalmente iban a hacer algo con su vida hubiera apostado por él y por Bill. De hecho, aunque no se lo dice a Richie, ha seguido las novelas de Bill (o más bien la idea de las mismas, porque duda haberse leído ninguna) sin saber que era él, como ruido de fondo. Era difícil no oír su nombre por todas partes; demasiadas ideas y demasiadas referencias culturales. Cuando recordó todo, en ese restaurante chino, antes de que todo se empezase a ir a la mierda, Eddie recordó que Bill se había hecho famoso por libros y relatos de miedo además de por no saber escribir finales.

No por primera vez desde que dejó Derry hace apenas un día se pregunta hasta qué punto han tenido libre albedrío desde que se juntaron. Le da la sensación de que, desde que fueron siete (y sabe que la clave fue esa) todo había quedado escrito para ellos. ¿Qué persona medianamente feliz volvería por una promesa de mierda a su pueblo natal sabiendo que lo que le esperaba allí solo tenía lugar en las pesadillas de los demás? De hecho, el único que parecía haber alcanzado cierta paz fue incapaz de volver.

Dios, Stan. No han tenido tiempo de llorarle siquiera, de lo rápido que ha sido todo. Si existe el cielo, y Eddie no es precisamente creyente pero _si es que existe_ , quiere pensar que Stan está ahí a pesar de cómo murió; porque no le pueden culpar por hacerlo por ese miedo. Y si existe, y está ahí, seguramente le esté mirando con esa sonrisa de Mona Lisa que ponía a veces, como si supiera algo que los demás no, como si entendiera mejor a Eddie y, Dios le bendiga por su paciencia, a Richie. Stan era mucho eso, la comprensión y la paciencia de un niño que parecía mucho mayor desde el principio.

Richie sigue hablando, diciendo en muchas palabras lo que se reduce a muy pocas. Porque Richie tiene mucha gracia pero es muy fácil caer en la trampa de Hollywood, en un día dejarse escribir algo porque estás cansado y “oye, mete este chiste que vendría bien la publicidad” y, bueno. Richie no gesticula mucho, como si se estuviera controlando, que es lo que hace cuando pretende no tomarse en serio lo que él mismo está diciendo.

Eddie no conocía sus monólogos porque, por famoso que fuera, en la casa de los Kaspbrak nunca se veía nada parecido a Comedy Central. Eddie piensa que esto podía ser él mismo protegiéndose de algo. Nunca recordó a Bill pero ahora reconoce la familiaridad con la que supo que era “Bill Denbrough” el tío que vio en la TV hablando de su película, a pesar de que, supuestamente, no le había visto nunca en la vida.

—Total —termina Richie—. Que si dejas un día que te hagan la cama, te vuelves un vago y tres semanas después te están limpiando el culo.

—Gran analogía.

—El de las metáforas es Bill, yo soy el de los chistes de pedos— antes de que Eddie pueda decir nada, Richie habla—. Bueno, me vuelve a tocar a mí, ¿no?

—Sí, Richie, sólo somos dos, después de mí te tiene que tocar por narices a ti.

—Qué tiquismiquis eres, señor.

Hay un tiempo de silencio, y Eddie lo respeta pero, cuando por fin hace la pregunta, se arrepiente de todas las decisiones de su vida que le han llevado a este juego encerrado en un coche.

—¿Alguna vez te diste cuenta de lo jodido que es que Myra y tu madre se parezcan tanto?

—Vete a tomar por culo, Richie.

—No es… no pretendo que sea a mal. Es solo que, joder, visto en perspectiva, lo que tenía tu madre era una enfermedad, lo sabes, ¿no? Y no estoy aquí para juzgar las decisiones vitales de nadie, pero por lo que has contado de Myra…

Lo jodido es que Eddie lo sabe. Ambas cosas, el parecido físico de su madre con Myra y la enfermedad que tenía la primera. Lo escuchó un día en una película, poco tiempo después de que el sedentarismo y los cien kilos de más se la llevasen a la tumba. Miró en internet después, pensando que no sería para tanto pero es que su relación con ella era paso por paso lo que leía. Casi se puede considerar afortunado, de hecho, de haber conseguido salir de esa casa; por lo que leyó, no todos lo consiguen.

Aun así se siente en la necesidad de defenderla. La cuestión es que su madre _tenía_ razón, Eddie siempre estaba a punto de ahogarse y a punto de morir en las cloacas; cualquier madre se hubiera preocupado.

—Ella solo quería cuidarme. Yo era un crío débil, Richie, hasta tú sabes eso.

—No lo fuiste siempre. Te recuerdo cuando éramos más pequeños, cuando empezamos a juntarnos los tres, con Bill, y hacías gimnasia como todos los demás, Eds.

Ni siquiera le molesta el nombre.

—De todas maneras, Myra no era, es, así. Puede que no hubiese acabado con alguien como ella si mi madre no hubiera sido… mi madre, pero, joder, eso pasa a todo el mundo. Mira Bev.

—Si crees que compararte con Bev en temas de relaciones te hace un favor, estás aún peor de lo que pensaba.

—Calla. Ya, a ver, no sé. En respuesta a tu pregunta, y si tengo que ser totalmente sincero, sí, lo sabía. 

Se encoge de hombros. Richie se mantiene en silencio unos segundos, y luego dice:

—Y ahora ya no estás con ella.

Eddie le mira, cuando se asegura de que no viene nadie de frente con el que pueda chocarse. Richie está girado hacia él, con la espalda prácticamente apoyada contra la puerta del coche. Le está mirando casi sin parpadear y Eddie no sabe leer lo que dice con los ojos, se mantiene neutral de una manera forzada que no le llega a salir del todo bien.

Al final, no queda otra que decir la verdad. De una vez, como una tirita, un mantra que cada vez se le hace un poco más fácil seguir.

—Ya no estoy con ella.

Richie traga saliva.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? 

—¿Es otra pregunta? 

A tomar por culo.

—Sí. 

Richie se lame los labios. 

—Porque esto que estás haciendo es lo menos Eddie que he visto nunca. ¿Dejar a Myra? ¿Venir a Los Ángeles? ¿Hacer cincuenta horas de coche? Estoy esperando a que de un momento a otro explotes como un globo y aparezca el puto payaso asqueroso. 

—Soy yo, Richie, es solo que…

—He contestado yo, ahora tú. ¿Por qué has dejado a Myra? 

Eddie debería decirle que no es de su incumbencia. Que qué narices le importa. Eddie debería decirle que ya no quiere jugar más, que se van a hacer daño; pero tiene que seguir jugando, tiene que llegar al final del asunto. Hay algo en él que no está bien, y hay algo en Richie que está aún peor, es como si pudiera sentirlo en algunos momentos, como interferencias en la radio.

Con la cabeza ya girada hacia la autopista y una voz que no le parece la suya, contesta. 

—Te quiero contestar, te lo juro, pero es que no lo sé aún. Es lo que estoy intentando averiguar, Richie.

Cuando Richie no contesta, Eddie le vuelve a mirar un segundo. Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, las gafas caídas sobre el puente de la nariz. Eddie puede ver cómo se le expande el pecho bajo la camisa con cada respiración. No dice nada, y el silencio llena el coche mientras intentan alcanzar el atardecer al final del horizonte.

Un buen rato más tarde, de la nada, sin poder evitarlo, a Eddie se le escapa una carcajada. Richie le mira como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. 

—Tío.

—¿Sí? 

—¿Te imaginas que fuese realmente Eso y lo único que se me ocurriera para hacerte sufrir es encerrarte conmigo cincuenta horas en un coche? Joder, es que hasta para él es vago esto. 

—Lo mismo quiere ir a Los Ángeles y sería un poco raro para él ir en avión, yo qué sé —se ríe Richie. 

—Ya, es que en Derry en invierno pues te hielas. Normal que se quiera ir. En fin, espero ser marginalmente mejor compañero de viaje que un payaso bailarín.

Richie le pone la mano en el hombro, le roza el cuello de la camisa.

—Nah, si cree que eso es lo peor que puede hacer, se demostraría una vez más que Eso no tiene ni puta idea de nada.

Eddie le mira un segundo, sonríe, ignora cómo se aceleran los latidos de su corazón.

Vuelven a ser Richie y Eddie, y todo está bien. 


	3. Hay más, pero no cuenta

* * *

_It's a road movie, a double-feature,_   
_two boys striking out across America,_ _  
while desire, like a monster, crawls up out of the lake._

_Richard Siken - Crush_

##  **VII** **ILLINOIS**

—Oye, Eddie, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un día de descanso? Empiezo a no sentirme el culo y sospecho que mi espalda dirá en cualquier momento que no, no, no —canturrea.

Le gustaría poder burlarse pero la realidad es que hacía mucho que no pasaba tantas horas conduciendo un coche por autopista, no tiene nada que ver a pasarse todo el día en uno. La voz de su madre, que nunca termina de irse del todo de su cabeza, lleva algunas horas gritando sobre contracturas y sobre el síndrome del turista.

—Vale, déjame que busque algún sitio decente en las siguientes salidas.

Richie tamborilea en el volante con los dedos mientras él busca.

—En media hora está Bloomington, que conozco de algún viaje que tuve que hacer con la compañía de mi sue- del padre de Myra, cuando trabajaba para él.

—Ostras, Eddie, ¿no hay aquí un Giordanos?

Eddie odia las pizzas del Giordanos.

—No puedo entender que a alguien le guste más esa guarrada que las de Nueva York.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que Eddie Kaspbrak come los infartos con patas que son las pizzas? 

Se encoge de hombros, sin enfurruñarse demasiado por una vez.

—¿Sabes que puedes comer pizzas con verduras, verdad?

Richie le mira como si estuviera loco. 

—Eso es ilegal en _al menos_ treinta y cinco estados. Hay que pedirlas con cosas ricas, Eddie, bacon y queso y carne y bacon y pepperoni. 

—Has dicho dos veces bacon.

Richie le mira con cara de maníaco, ignorándole totalmente; Eddie tiene que morderse una sonrisa. 

— _Yippie-kay-yay, hijo de puta_. Vamos a comer pizza. ¡Pi-zza! ¡Pi-zza!

Acelera y, a pesar de que es peligroso y de que Eddie debería decirle que frenase, durante unos segundos se le olvida ante los gritos de pura felicidad de Richie. Vuelven a tener doce años, a estar en Los Barrens, bajo el sol, en las tardes en las que aún no había pasado nada y Eddie se podía permitir dejar fluir eso que tenía sujeto en su interior con un dique como el que habían construido con Ben. Ben decía que había que dejar que algo de agua pasara, cada poco tiempo al menos; y Eddie sentía que tenía que hacerlo igual, que si se lo guardaba todo, todo el rato, se romperían como el primero que habían hecho. 

Allí, tirado con Richie, cuya mano rozaba la suya sin querer en algunos momentos bajo el sol, hundido en crema factor cien para no quemarse, se sentía casi, casi un poco libre. Libre de su madre, libre de Derry y de Eso y de todo, libre de pensar, _oh, Richie_ , sin entender exactamente qué es lo que le quería decir pero siendo consciente de que había algo diferente. No diferente como lo de Bill, que en la jerarquía interior de Eddie estaba por encima de casi todo; si no de qué iba a estar haciendo todo lo que hacía, Richie no estaba _encima_ sino que estaba _aparte_ , una categoría que aún no tenía nombre. 

Una categoría con la forma exacta de su cuerpo, de su personalidad; era molesto, incapaz de callar ni debajo del agua, achicaba los ojos para mirarle cuando le quitaban las gafas, se reía de Bill pero hubiera matado con sus manos a cualquiera que le hiciese daño. 

Richie, que le pilló de lleno esa tarde de verano mientras le miraba y sonrió y Eddie pensó, mierda, pero sonrió también a pesar de que estaba esperando que viniese la coña. Entonces Richie volvió a acercar la mano a la suya, le apretó un segundo los dedos, se incorporó de una vez y le saltó por encima para ir corriendo hasta el agua y Eddie se quedó ahí, cegado por la luz, y por Richie. 

Siempre por Richie. 

*

La pizza está, como mucho, bajo la categoría de “buena”. Eddie está aún así a punto de coger una ensalada o cualquier cosa que no le vaya a destrozar el estómago pero solo por no aguantarle coge un par de cachos de la de Richie.

—Ya verás la noche que voy a pasar. 

Richie le sonríe con los labios y las yemas de los dedos llenos de grasa, ignorando totalmente sus palabras. 

—Está buenísima.

Eddie hace un sonido que puede o puede no ser de aceptación.

No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que comió así, ignorando la voz interior hasta que casi parece solo un murmullo. Bebe de su cerveza porque de entrada han decidido que mañana no conducen, y Eddie no quiere pensarlo demasiado pero lo cierto es que le ha hecho ilusión que Richie parezca tan tranquilamente decidido a que el viaje dure lo que tenga que durar como lo está él. 

A pesar de que está cansado y le duele la espalda le gusta conducir, cuando consigue pasar un rato y destensarse y la carretera está vacía y solo hablan de chorradas; o ponen la radio (Richie se sabe _todas_ las canciones pop del momento así que también es entretenido escucharle cantar y hacer la mitad de los instrumentos y parte de los coros). Hay algo tranquilo en ver cambiar los paisajes, en cruzar zonas de bosque que van desapareciendo en desiertos, en rozar la hora punta de Chicago pese a pasar a una hora de la ciudad. Hacer un viaje de lado a lado del país no estuvo entre sus sueños, como el de otros muchos que conoció en la uni, pero puede entender qué les llamaba de ello. 

Durante un rato, aunque sean minutos u horas, parece que no hay más preocupaciones que llenar el depósito y acelerar. 

*

Después de cenar, y a pesar de que Eddie podría irse a dormir ya mismo, deciden ir a tomar algo al bar más cercano al hotel, que resulta ser una bolera. Eddie le mira según entran y le dice “no pienso jugar, así que no lo intentes”, por lo que, obviamente, cuarenta minutos después tiene puestos unos zapatos ajenos que le van a pasar como mínimo el SIDA, les ha visto discutir la mitad de la bolera y están jugando a los puñeteros bolos. 

Richie coge una bola de doce kilos con esas manazas que tiene y Eddie quiere sacarse los ojos con un tenedor, a ver si así deja de mirarle los dedos. 

—Sabes que no es una competición a ver quién puede coger la —se da cuenta mientras lo dice de su error, pero ya no le da tiempo a parar— bola más grande. 

Richie sonríe, mueve las cejas de arriba a abajo como un descosido. 

—Si lo que quieres es que sean enormes puedes cogerme las...

—Richie, por Dios—le interrumpe poniéndole la mano en la boca y Richie tiene exactamente la misma reacción que cuando se lo hacía con doce años: abre la boca y saca la lengua—. ¡Richie, por Dios, que no tienes doce años! 

—¿He conseguido que quites la mano o no? 

—No podía entender entonces cómo no te daba asco y no lo puedo entender ahora. 

—Sé dónde ha estado esa mano las últimas veinte horas y me puedo fiar de que será posiblemente lo más limpio que podría chupar en este bar. Me apuesto todo lo que tengo en la cuenta ahora mismo, que es bastante, que te has metido la mano en el bolsillo ahora mismo para coger el gel desinfectante —Eddie intenta hacer amago de soltarlo, porque _por supuesto_ que ya lo tenía cogido, y Richie le pone la mano sobre la suya, con la tela del vaquero en medio. Eddie siente los dedos sobre los suyos, todo demasiado cerca de su entrepierna—. Ah, ah, no, _my friend_ , saca la mano con lo que tengas cogido ahora mismo —Eddie pone los ojos en blanco, suspira, pero le hace caso—, ¡yyyyyy efectivamente Richie Tozier vuelve a ganar!, Richie doscientos millones de puntos, Eddie Spaghetti cero, nada, en blanco. 

—Gilipollas —dice Eddie, mientras se lava las manos con el líquido. Aún nota el fantasma de los dedos de Richie en la parte de muslo que han llegado a tocar, como marcado por un sello invisible. 

—Un gilipollas que te conoce mucho. 

—Y aún así no te redime de ser un gilipollas.

—Menos mal que me quieres así. 

—Qué te voy a querer, calla. Eres mi amigo menos favorito. 

Richie se hace el ofendido, hace un gesto a la camarera para que traiga otra ronda. Qué llevan, ¿tres?, ¿cuatro? Se han bebido mínimo dos cervezas mientras Richie le convencía para jugar. 

—Eddie, acepto que me digas muchas cosas pero eso no te creo. Solo aceptaría ser segundo, sé que me quieres ahí debajo de la hipocondría y la paranoia.

—Si tú eres el segundo, ¿quién es el primero?

Richie ni siquiera duda. 

—Bill, claro —y Eddie piensa, claro—. Bill era el mejor amigo de todos. 

Bill estaba por encima de todos, eso es verdad. Bill era el centro, lo que les unía realmente, enfados aparte. No hubieran hecho todo lo que han hecho por nadie, no aquel verano, no sin apenas conocerse. 

—Lo era —se da unos segundos, y aprovecha para hacer la siguiente pregunta—. Va, una curiosidad. Dime, ¿nunca pasó nada entre Bev y tú?

Richie está a mitad de un trago y se atraganta medio por la risa, medio por algo que parece shock.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Bev y yo? No, no, Dios, no, gracias. Bev y yo éramos amigos; no hubiera podido verla como otra cosa.

Muerde la pajita entre labios, y le mira, sopesando algo que Eddie no sabe qué puede ser.

—Bueno, yo qué sé, siempre me pareció que fuiste el que más se acercó a ella; aparte de Bill entonces y, claro, Ben ahora —se está poniendo un poco rojo, lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo.

—No querría estar lo cerca que está ahora Ben, la verdad.

Eddie le mira, extrañado. Sinceramente, él ve a Bev de una manera casi fraternal, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea una de las personas más guapas que ha visto en su vida. Siente que se está perdiendo algo, mira su propia bebida, avergonzado, incapaz de preguntar a qué se refiere. Necesita más alcohol.

—En el instituto fuisteis un tiempo uña y carne, lo vi antes de irme y…

—¿Era por eso por lo que no venías ya casi a hablar con nosotros? —Richie se ríe, suspira. Está debatiendo algo en su interior, a Eddie le queda meridianamente claro, y parece que al final se decide a decírselo—. Madre mía, Eddie. Eds, no te pongas rojo como una colegiala, mírame.

Le mira.

—Eddie, mírame —se señala con las manos como si eso explicase algo.

—Ya te estoy mirando, Richie.

Richie sonríe, exasperado, y cuando habla, Eddie hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho.

—No me miras bien, Spaghetti. No hay manera de que Bev y yo hubiésemos tenido nada, incluso aunque ella lo hubiese sentido así, que no era. No me gusta Bev, Eddie, no podría gustarme. No me gusta ninguna chica —y para rematar—. Nunca me han gustado.

Eddie abre la boca, la vuelve a cerrar, mientras Richie aparta la mirada y la centra en su vaso. Eddie vuelve a hacer un amago pero lo único que sale por su boca es algo parecido a un graznido. Richie sonríe, ahora más triste que otra cosa, con cara de esperar un golpe, físico o de cualquier otro tipo.

—¿Eres gay?

—Eso es otra pregunta.

—Que te den por el culo.

—Eso es homofobia.

Eddie suelta una carcajada. Richie, gay. De repente todo se aclara en la mente de Eddie, como si hubiera estado mirando todo a través de una niebla que no percibía. Toda la sobrecompensación, los chistes sobre follarse a su madre, Bev diciendo “ni de coña Richie se ha casado”. 

Y mucho, mucho más atrás en el tiempo, su propia voz: _Menos mal que no es mutuo_.

—Tierra llamando a Kaspbrak.

Richie le mira, aún con expresión precavida y Eddie vuelve al momento actual.

—Eh. Richie. No, joder, no me mires con esa cara. Es solo que me ha pillado por sorpresa, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿O me lo dijiste y se me ha olvidado? ¿Todo el mundo lo sabe menos yo?

—No creo que lo supiera yo entonces —dice, evadiendo su mirada y dando otro trago—, y ahora tampoco he encontrado el momento. ¿Cuándo soltar la bomba, antes o después de que las galletas de la suerte cobraran vida? ¿Antes o después de que un leñador gigante estuviese a punto de matarme? ¿Antes o después de que una araña te…? 

Mierda puta.

Está gesticulando tanto que da un golpe a la bandeja de la camarera que pasaba justo a su lado, se caen los chupitos que llevaba a otra mesa, pide perdón y cuando vuelve a mirar a Eddie hace como que no sabía dónde iba lo que estaba diciendo. Eddie quiere decirle que está bien, que le da igual, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo y a la vez ocultar lo que está ocurriendo por debajo de la sorpresa, esa histeria en segundo plano en su cuerpo al pensar en cómo algo que no debía ser muta con un sonoro _crac_ en algo posible, viable, palpable. La idea de Richie como algo que puede alcanzar, la idea de _sexo_ con Richie, que Dios le coja confesado. 

No sabe cómo decirle nada bueno sin que se le note todo lo demás, así que lo dice de la única manera que sabe.

—Menos mal que mi madre ya murió, o no podría con la decepción de saber que todo lo que salió de tu boca era mentira.

El chiste no es muy gracioso pero Richie suelta una carcajada igual, se relaja perceptiblemente, sonríe y se humedece los labios. Eddie ve esa lengua pasar entre los dientes a cámara lenta.

Algo intenso, brillante, se ha vuelto a encender en su interior y avanza como lava, lento pero seguro. No le deja ver nada más allá de Richie, en ese momento, nada más allá de los ojos oscuros y la boca sonriente y la nariz respingona. 

Eddie está tan, pero tan, pero tan jodido que no es ni gracioso a estas alturas.

—¿A ti te gustó Bev en algún momento? 

Eddie lo piensa. 

—Qué va. Además con todo el rollo raro con Ben y Bill, qué pereza. Qué complicaciones innecesarias. 

Richie se ríe.

—No puedes decidir si alguien te gusta, Eddie, en base a complicaciones. 

—Claro que se puede.

“Lo hice contigo, y mira qué bien me salió la cosa, Tozier", piensa. Siente una risa histérica que le burbujea en el estómago y requiere de todo su esfuerzo para controlarse, porque tampoco sabría explicarlo.

Richie le mira, se da cuenta de que lo dice en serio y puede ver que algo parecido a la compasión se abre camino en sus ojos. “Oh, Eddie”, lee en ellos.

Y eso que no sabe la mitad.

*

Vuelven a casa medio borrachos, con Eddie acusando a Richie de hacer trampas (“Eddie, no se puede hacer trampas a los bolos, me has estado mirando todo el rato”), pero Eddie no se queda convencido y discuten todo el camino al hotel, (“estoy seguro de que hay un par de veces que se han caído bolos que no se habían tocado, ¿has pagado a la del bar?”). 

En la mente de Eddie las palabras de Richie se repiten, como ruido de fondo. 

_Mírame, Eddie_ , y _no me gustan las chicas_.

_Mírame, Eddie, nunca me han gustado_.

Eddie quiere gritar. 

*

A la mañana siguiente pasean sin rumbo por la ciudad. Eddie se queja de que tiene resaca y culpa a Richie, que le ignora como si fuese una categoría olímpica y fuese a por el oro. Solo ha ido del restaurante al coche y poco más así que se deja llevar mientras Richie mira el mapa en su móvil. No es la ciudad más turística del mundo, ni mucho menos, pero encuentran un mercado enorme de antigüedades. Lo recorren casi al completo, mirando lámparas ridículas y muebles enormes. Eddie no vive precisamente en un piso, pero aún así se le antojan ostentosos, innecesarios.

—¿Te imaginas tener un jardín tan grande que cupiera eso? 

Richie aparta la mirada con una expresión casi avergonzada.

—Joder, Richie, ¿en serio? Me la vas a tener que enseñar.

—Claro que sí, y la casa pues también. 

Eddie pone los ojos en blanco, pero se ríe.

—Podría invitaros a todos, en —carraspea— en algún momento. En plan, no sé. Acción de gracias o algo. Dios sabe que sitio tengo. 

—¿No decías que querías alejarte de lo que tuviera que ver con Derry lo antes posible? 

—Ya me conoces, miento más que hablo. A Derry no voy a volver, eso te lo aseguro—dice, serio por una vez—. Pero olvidar es una mierda.

Pasan el rato así. Eddie le vacila señalando cada vez muebles más grandes y más horteras y diciendo a ver si eso sí que entraría en su casa. Lo peor es que por la cara que pone Richie parece que sí lo harían y Eddie empieza a tener curiosidad. Por un momento, recuerda que su destino es Los Ángeles y que no tiene nada más allá pensado. No sabe si va a querer quedarse ahí, si podría siquiera encontrar trabajo o si con el suyo podría pagarse un sitio donde vivir; Nueva york es caro pero Los Ángeles es Otro Rollo. No sabe tampoco qué quiere hacer, pero sí sabe que están siendo sus mejores días en mucho, mucho tiempo. 

Y no es culpa de Myra, o ni siquiera de Eddie, es que sin querer había pasado los últimos veintisiete años yendo por los carriles marcados por miedo a hacerse daño y la realidad es que se lo hacía igual. El mismo miedo, el perenne inhalador, (son _gazebos_ ), la vergüenza de no ser capaz de hacer nada. Las marcas en su estómago que le recuerdan, todo el rato, contra su voluntad, que puede ser más. 

Richie andando a su lado, comiendo un cucurucho de chocolate y menta a pesar de que no hace calor y haciendo ruidos mientras lo saborea. Parece un niño, por un segundo, parece el Richie de doce años del que no se separaba, del que pensó que nunca se separaría, de hecho, pero no contaba con todo lo que pasarían después. 

Solo hizo falta una imagen grabada en su cerebro como la marca candente en un animal de granja: los ojos cerrados, las manos tensas, la lengua fuera. El mismo Richie que ahora le dice, con cuarenta años y ambos con tanta mierda a las espaldas que quién sabe si van a poder salir de ahí, que es gay. 

Eddie necesita un tiempo a solas para reorganizar eso en su cabeza, pero lo tiene difícil ahora mismo.

*

Comen cerca del mercado, con el bullicio a su alrededor y sin importarles demasiado. Después, Richie le dice “vamos” y Eddie va a preguntar a dónde pero antes de hacerlo se da cuenta de que le da un poco igual. Le sigue mientras anda y se sientan juntos en el bus, juntos de muslo a hombro y Eddie recuerda cómo odia habitualmente esto, estar demasiado cerca de alguien en el transporte público; cómo las pocas veces que lo coge en Nueva York va con algún maletín o cualquier cosa que le ayude a marcar una línea clara. En general, si lo puede evitar, ni siquiera se sienta. Richie señala cosas, miran por la ventana y es casi una hora de camino entre el bus y andar pero se le hacen cinco minutos. 

Dejan pasar la zona del memorial del cementerio y se internan en él. Alguien llora en una tumba, pero en cuanto la dejan atrás el silencio se hace cada vez más notorio. Ese silencio que no lo es de los cementerios, con sus hojas que crepitan siempre en la humedad y los pájaros que no deberían estar en medio de una ciudad. Con sus pasos pesados y el silencio entre ellos dos, un ente que Eddie puede escuchar con tanta claridad como si estuvieran gritando. 

Eddie piensa “debería estar muerto”. 

Eddie mira a Richie, éste le aguanta la mirada y piensa “Hiciste algo y voy a averiguar qué es, Richie Tozier”. 

En vez de eso, dice.

—Pregunta. 

—Dispara. 

—Estuviste seis meses con Candy, ¿no? Quiero decir. Y con esta otra, ¿cómo se llamaba? 

—¿Cuál es la pregunta, Eddie? 

La pregunta es: “¿Por qué me hiciste creer que eras hetero, Richie?”. 

—¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Cómo?

—Eso son dos preguntas, pero te lo dejo pasar por esta vez —se lame los labios. El cielo empieza a teñirse de un naranja brillante; Eddie piensa que dentro de poco empezará a hacer frío y que se van a resfriar—. Creo que ninguna de las dos tiene una respuesta fija. Yo sabía que no era todo lo, en fin, hetero que podría ser. Ben escuchaba a los New Kids, yo les miraba y...

—¿Supiste que eras gay por los New Kids on the Block?

La coña va sin saña y Eddie la dice sonriendo. Sabe que es un tema que le está costando hablar. 

—Gilipollas. No exactamente, pero esa edad es la que noté algo. Pero también me gustaban las chicas, creía, claro, ¿sabes? Así que bueno, de ahí Candy y Martha y así hasta que me fui de Derry. La única que lo sabía era Bev. Y antes de que me acuses de contarle a ella algo que no te conté a ti, te diré que literal me dijo ella. Cuando dejé a Martha, ya os habíais ido todos. Tampoco Bev y yo estábamos todo el día juntos ya ni mucho menos, y no tengo claro que me acordase de todo lo que pasó ahí abajo. Pero de vez en cuando solíamos juntarnos. Bev siempre conseguía comprar cerveza mucho antes de tener la edad, la hija de puta. 

Eddie le deja espacio hasta que vuelve a hablar.

—Total que eso, cuando dejé a Martha me dijo, bueno, ya sabes cómo era Bev. Algo tipo “¿Cuántas tías antes de que aceptes que el problema es que son chicas?”

Eddie se lo imagina. Se imagina también a Richie negándolo, haciendo coñas, sintiéndose ofendido. 

—Me imagino que te lo tomaste con tu madurez habitual. 

—Seh. Estuve sin hablarle como dos semanas, pero poco después mis padres me dijeron que si quería hacer la uni fuera, y supe que me iba a mudar e iba a salir de ese pueblo del infierno así que, en fin. Le invité a comer algo y le dije que es posible que tuviera razón. Joder, si te digo la verdad, no recordaba esto hasta hace un minuto. No lo hice ni cuando la vi en Derry. 

—Richie…

—¿Sabes lo que más me jode? No puedo recordar todo lo que vivimos con Stan. 

Eddie se le queda mirando, a punto de negar lo que dice, pero puede que sea verdad. La cosa es que Stan y él siempre estaban con alguien de por medio, así que no tiene tantos que no recuerde, pero sabe que tenía que haber _alguno_ ahí donde no hay nada. 

Algo se le está olvidando de Stan. Algo que… algo. 

—Mierda.

Richie se pasa las manos por la cara.

—Sí, mierda. No sé si es porque no nos vimos ya de —señala entre ellos dos— adultos, o por qué mierdas, pero, joder, no consigo saber de qué hablaba con él cuando estábamos solos, solo tengo imágenes inconexas como su bar mitzvah, pero sé que me faltan cosas. No sé si echo de menos a Stan o echo de menos los recuerdos de él que debería tener. Supongo que son ambas cosas.

No sabe qué responder a eso, así que le coge con los dedos por el codo huesudo, medio para guiarle medio para darle un apoyo emocional que no sabe si lo necesita, y dice: “Va, volvamos al hotel. Esta noche invito yo a la cena”.

Richie se deja llevar.

*

No hay más preguntas por ese día. De hecho, Eddie piensa que quizá, al menos temporalmente, se hayan acabado. Cenan pronto y se van a la habitación de hotel y hay una tensión entre ellos que Eddie no es capaz de señalar. 

Eddie se pega una ducha y pasa más tiempo del que debería inspeccionándose el estómago, como si en las cicatrices pudiera encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que no ha formulado. 

Cuando sale se encuentra a Richie sentado en el borde de la cama, la cabeza en las manos. En la televisión enana del cuarto una presentadora da el tiempo, pero ninguno lo escucha realmente. Eddie no sabe cómo reaccionar a esto, a este Richie que nunca se deja ver y que no tiene una broma para ocultar cómo se siente. Se acerca a él, con pasos suaves en la madera que cruje y cuando Richie le ve está a punto de decir algo, seguramente algo que quite hierro al asunto pero cómo se lo va a quitar a la tormenta tras los ojos marrones; a las lágrimas que no salen pero no hace falta si sabe que están ahí igualmente. 

Eddie no sabe qué hacer así que deja que su cuerpo haga lo que él no hubiera pensado, se acerca hasta casi rozar sus rodillas con las de Richie y le pasa las manos sobre los hombros y hacia atrás. Es tan alto. Alguien se podría perder en una espalda así de larga. Richie se queda con la boca abierta un segundo pero entonces se deja empujar, suave, hacia su estómago, cubierto por el pijama de señor de ochenta años de los que Eddie ha usado desde que tenía quince. Se queda ahí, con la frente apretada contra la tela, las manos que se mueven hacia la parte trasera de las rodillas de Eddie, una especie de abrazo incompleto que ninguno de los dos intenta excusar o explicar. 

Le pasa los dedos por el pelo, sin decir nada ni cuando Richie deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. No llega a llorar, ni Eddie tampoco, y sin embargo es casi como si lo hubieran hecho, el abrazo y dejarse ver por un segundo es una catarsis que se les ha sido robada y que necesitaban, por Stan, por el final de Eso, por ellos mismos y su vida vivida a medias, escalonada entre recuerdos falsos y autosabotajes, incapaces de ser felices en un mundo que no sabían por qué no era totalmente suyo.

Veintisiete años y Eddie siente que es ahora cuando ha conseguido reencontrarse realmente con Richie. 

Se tiran así un buen rato, y ninguno dice nada antes de irse a la cama.

*

Es un poco absurdo que en dos o tres noches que llevan compartiendo habitación Eddie ya conozca los ruidos de Richie al dormir. A lo mejor es que Richie es muy obvio o Eddie muy observador, pero, cuando nota que empieza a moverse un poco más de lo normal en la cama de al lado, Eddie sabe que queda poco para que abra los ojos, intente enfocar, ponga una expresión confusa y después coja sus gafas de la mesita. Se levanta y se viste en el baño, haciendo recuento de las cosas limpias que le quedan en la maleta, y sale mientras Richie dice algo parecido a “cinco minutos más”.

La cafetería está desolada a esa hora, con solo un par de camioneros en la esquina más lejana. Eddie coge un par de cafés y un par de bollos que normalmente no tocaría ni con un palo y se los lleva a la habitación. 

Richie está ya terminando de guardar las cosas en su mochila.

—Ah, estás despierto ya. Estaría bien salir cuanto antes. Si salimos ahora podemos estar saliendo de Iowa a media tarde. 

Richie le mira, aún con el sueño colándose en sus facciones a pesar de todo.

—¿Te ha entrado la prisa ahora? 

—¿Quién querría pasar más tiempo del necesario en Iowa? 

Richie se lo piensa y después asiente. “Pues a lo mejor tienes razón”, dice, agitando el pelo y lanzando agua a todas partes.

“Pues claro que la tengo”, piensa Eddie, enfadado con algo que no sabe qué es. 

##  **VIII** **IOWA**

La radio les empieza a avisar del cambio en el tiempo al poco de coger el coche. No es preocupante, de momento, y Eddie ha vivido su buena racha de tormentas, ya sea de nieve, o de cualquier otro tipo durante su vida, viviendo en Maine y en Nueva York, pero las eléctricas del desierto son Otra Cosa y Eddie a estas alturas del viaje (metafórico y literal) está dividido; porque en parte quiere que dure, como si necesitara este tiempo, este paréntesis, para aclararse cosas que deberían ya estar claras, y por otro lado su naturaleza conservadora le dice que eso quizá sea un error. Ahora que ha pasado el entusiasmo de los primeros días de un viaje, y la adrenalina de dejar a Myra, de la que sospecha que recibirá una llamada en algún momento. Al menos ésa tiene claro cómo la va a contestar. No sabe qué va a salir de este viaje pero si una cosa tiene clara es que va a hacer lo que ha pensado muchas otras veces, y quizá ahora, sin la sombra de Eso planeando en la parte de su cabeza que le ocultaba lo de Derry, pueda.

Quizá pueda disfrutar de Los Ángeles. Quizá pueda apuntarse a algún deporte, quizá pueda salir de su casa y salir de la monotonía y descubrir que es capaz de ser feliz sin tener miedo _todo el rato_. Mira a Richie. Quizá pueda volver a conocer a Richie, así como están haciendo en este viaje; conocer las cosas que son iguales que cuando era un crío, las que son diferentes, quiere ver si duerme igual cuando es su propia cama, si pasa siempre veinte minutos dando vueltas hasta que encuentra postura. Quiere saber cómo son sus giras, si tiene amigos en su barrio o en su trabajo. 

Quiere volver a ser su mejor amigo.

*

(Hay más, claro. Pero Eddie es bueno en ocultarse de lo que sabe que le puede hacer daño, es bueno en ignorar las palabras del farmacéutico y en tardar años en buscar _placebo_ en el diccionario con manos temblorosas y la vergüenza sin dejarle respirar, en no pensar en los recuerdos más complicados con su madre: en el colegio, con las burlas de amigo que no eran los Perdedores antes de limitarse a ellos, a Bill y a Richie y después a los demás, es mejor establecer una línea. Si no te pasas de esa línea, no ha ocurrido nada: no cuenta. Eddie anda por esa cuerda como un equilibrista entre dos edificios, después de años de convertirse en experto, sabe que si se pasa demasiado de la raya nunca va a poder volver). 

(Hay más, claro, pero no cuenta).

*

Richie se queja desde el primer momento en el que escuchan en la radio el pronóstico y se intensifica cuando ve que las nubes comienzan a acecharles.

—Me fui a Los Ángeles por trabajo en solo un veinte por ciento, el ochenta restante es para tener sol todo el día. 

—No creo que compense ser uno de los estados con más terremotos.

—Ya —le interrumpe—, pero entre terremotos e incendios, hace calor. Esta zona tiene tornados y encima no hay playa. Y no me hagas hablar de Maine y de sus inviernos, que aún tengo flashbacks de guerra. 

—A mí me gusta el invierno en Nueva York, aunque el frío no me vuelve loco —La mayoría de las veces va tan cubierto de capas para no ponerse enfermo que no le merece la pena ni salir pero tiene que reconocer que la ciudad se pone bonita; hay una cualidad de magia que no ha sentido en ningún otro sitio—. Pero al menos no tiene cocodrilos.

Richie ríe, alto y fuerte.

—Te prometo que en mi casa no te va a salir un cocodrilo de la taza del váter.

Eddie le mira, escandalizado, y dice “¿Cómo que del váter? Me refería en los lagos.” a la misma vez que Richie se pone rojo y empieza a balbucear. Eddie le mira, calla. 

—Quiero decir, que no sé si… O sea hay hoteles de sobra en Los Ángeles. Pero el tiempo que necesites, pues. Eso.

Eddie no ha pensado qué va a hacer después. 

—No me vas a mandar a un hotel de Los Ángeles. ¿Sabes cuántos casos anuales de hepatitis…?

—Ok, ¡ok!, no he dicho nada, Dios. 

Eddie se da unos segundos. 

—Pero no has dicho nada de que me invitas a tu casa o de…

—¡Estás invitado a mi casa! Dios, Eddie. Eres más complicado que…

—Vale, vale— y solo por aplacarle—, gracias.

Richie le mira y Eddie, ante esos ojos, se olvida de recordarle que vuelva la cabeza a la carretera. Antes de que hable ya sabe que su impresión no pudo ser más equivocada y las preguntas no se han acabado, oh, no. Nada se acaba nunca con Richie Tozier.

—Pregunta. 

Y Eddie, que es masoquista: 

—Dale. 

Se espera cualquier cosa. En algún momento le va a preguntar qué hace aquí, qué hace con él, y Eddie va a tener que decir la verdad por algún estúpido instinto que no puede reprimir.

—¿Con quién perdiste la virginidad? 

Eddie se atraganta. 

—¿En serio eso es lo que quieres saber?

—¿Qué? —dice, cogiendo unas gominolas del paquete que mantiene abierto en medio de ellos dos—. Necesito distraerme del tiempo. 

—Vale, pero no vale reírse.

—Vamos, ¿por quién me tomas?

Eddie le mira, levantando las cejas. 

—Ni que hubieras tardado… —dice Richie, y Eddie levanta aún más las cejas—. Qué…

No le mira a la cara.

—A ver, no es que no tuviera ninguna oportunidad, pero en aquella época, las ETS…

—Oh, vamos—dice Richie, levantando las manos del volante—. No es precisamente tu orientación sexual la que corría más riesgos.

Eddie se encoge de hombros. 

—Tampoco estaba exento. Lo hice en la universidad, al final. Con mi primera novia. 

—Sinceramente, ni tan mal, pensé que me ibas a decir que había sido con Myra. 

Eddie ríe y Richie pregunta: “¿Qué?”.

—A ver, ya que estamos diciendo la verdad. No ha habido muchas más, sabes. 

Richie sonríe.

—¿Siempre chicas?

Eddie se pone automáticamente rojo, y ni siquiera es porque pase nada. Se queda en silencio unos segundos, le mira, Richie está levantando las cejas como un loco mientras mira a la carretera.

Eddie se siente de una manera que en su vida no ha hecho más que traerle problemas: Eddie se siente valiente. Así que dice:

—Bueno, Trashmouth. Eso es otra pregunta, ¿no?

Richie aúlla, medio riendo, medio impresionado por la jugarreta. 

—A mí no me engañas, no voy a tirar a la basura una de mis preguntas para que me digas que nunca.

Eddie se encoge de hombros intentando parecer misterioso e inocente a la vez. Sospecha que no le sale muy bien.

—Tú verás.

—Que te jodan.

Ahora es Eddie el que ríe. Se queda en silencio mientras observa cómo Richie va dejando ver los signos de la impaciencia, sabe que, por mucho que diga, _va_ a gastar una pregunta en decirle a ver si ha estado con algún tío, aunque sepa que no. Es tan fácil, a veces, atraer a Richie a donde quiere; la mayoría de las veces siente que es al revés y que es él quien siempre cae en las trampas pero a veces recuerda que tiene ese poder, solo si organiza un poco, si consigue poner un cebo que le interese lo suficiente.

Richie suspira, bufa, cambia la música. Hace como que no le importa, tamborilea con los dedos en el volante, se gira hacia él, abre la boca para decir algo, la cierra antes de hablar. Eddie proyecta un aura inocente, mordiéndose una sonrisa hasta que Richie claudica y habla, la impaciencia colándose por las sílabas.

—Kaspbrak.

—Tozier. 

No dice nada más. 

—Oye, Richie…

Lo ve ponerse recto en el sitio.

—¿Sí?

—Bah, nada.

—No, no, dime. 

—¿Crees que…? Nah, nada. 

Richie deja escapar un sonido de frustración.

—¡Lo estás haciendo adrede!

Eddie no puede evitarlo, se empieza a reír aunque intenta disimular.

—No tengo ni idea de qué me hablas, Rich.

—Serás hijo de puta. 

La carcajada le sale desde dentro. 

—Si tanta curiosidad tienes…

—Si es que encima sé que me vas a decir que no.

Eddie se encoge de hombros, ignorando que la lluvia arrecia aún más fuerte.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no lo preguntes. Y no me lo puedes preguntar hasta que no te haga yo la siguiente, ¿no? 

Richie suelta varios juramentos y palabrotas seguidos, Eddie apoya la frente contra la ventana para intentar dejar de reírse como un idiota. 

*

Según avanzan kilómetros en la carretera, las nubes se ciernen más y más en el horizonte. Richie tararea una canción pegadiza que Eddie sabe que tendrá en la cabeza las siguientes horas, pero sabe que cuanto más le diga más alto va a cantar, como lleva haciendo medio viaje y, además, le entretiene. En su teléfono, un mensaje ignorado. 

Llueve a ratos, y Richie se queja cada vez entre estrofa y estrofa; hace rato que Eddie no le contesta. 

*

El primer relámpago y consecuente trueno les pilla justo cuando paran a mear. 

—Igual teníamos que haber mirado el tiempo antes de quedarnos un día por ahí —dice Richie, terminando de echar gasolina. 

—Lo tendría que haber sabido. Se me olvidó por completo. 

—Que yo sepa no tienes poder sobre el tiempo, y menos mal o siempre tendríamos lluvias. 

—Ya, pero tendría que haberlo pensado antes de…

Richie chasquea la lengua, molesto. 

—Quisimos parar y hemos parado. Y si volvemos a tener que parar tampoco pasa nada, ¿no? Te recuerdo que tú quisiste venir y…

—Y sigo queriendo hacerlo pero las posibilidades de que un rayo alcance…

—…siempre puedes coger un avión.

—¡Solo estoy diciendo que…!

Eddie se encoge al ver la cara de Richie cuando el siguiente relámpago se la ilumina como si el sol hubiera salido por un segundo desde detrás de las nubes. Les calla a ambos y Eddie se pone a contar los segundos hasta que llega el trueno, que reverbera entre sus costillas y le parece que hace temblar los cimientos de la tierra. 

Deja escapar una risa nerviosa. 

—Eddie.

—Richie.

—Creo que no pasa nada porque paremos otra noche hasta que amaine.

Eddie, que está repasando en su cabeza la historia de los últimos tornados en Nebraska y su número de muertos, le mira, más asustado que otra cosa, y asiente.


	4. Tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me pasó darle a publicar a esto porque no soy: muy lista. Aprovechando que es mi cumple, lo lanzo igualmente aunque sea un martes. ¡Disfrutad!

_ They felt right together; they fitted neatly against each other’s edges. _

_ Stephen King - IT. _

##  **IX** **NEBRASKA**

Una vez que haya pasado todo, Eddie le echará la culpa a la tormenta. 

*

A duras penas consiguen llegar a un motel bajo la lluvia que cae a cántaros. Eddie deja a Richie y las bolsas en lo que parece la puerta de la recepción y busca aparcamiento sin ver más allá de dos metros. Se han metido con el coche en la gasolinera sin pensar y aunque Eddie prefiere haber venido él conduciendo se está acordando de toda su familia al ver la lluvia que cae y que no le va a dar tregua en los treinta metros que separan la zona de parking de la puerta.

Para cuando lo encuentra y vuelve a donde Richie, está calado hasta los huesos. Richie está hablando con el recepcionista, un señor que no tiene edad de estar trabajando ya en un hotel. Les mira tras las gafas con un profundo acento de Maine que le hace volver a casa por un momento.

—¿De verdad no tienes nada, nada más? No importa que sea más pequeña. 

El recepcionista se encoge de hombros.

—No teníamos muchas habitaciones ya de entrada, y con la tormenta ha decidido parar todo el mundo igual que ustedes dos —dice, levantando las cejas y señalando a Eddie. Richie se da la vuelta y su expresión cambia por completo al verle, le mira a través de los cristales mal limpiados de las gafas casi con pena.

—Joder, Eddie, pareces un cachorrillo sin adoptar.

Eddie le ignora.

—¿Qué pasa? 

El recepcionista suspira, exasperado, y Richie le imita. Está entrando más gente, se da cuenta Eddie, mientras temblequea. 

—Ahora te cuento. Vale, cogemos ésta. No tenemos mucha más opción— Eddie le mira, interrogativo, y Richie le quita importancia con una mano—. Te pongo al día luego, primero tienes que meterte a la ducha antes de que vayas a coger algo.

Eddie estornuda.

—Ya sabía que tenía que haber ido a aparcar yo. 

El recepcionista, impaciente, les deja la llave en la superficie de la recepción y una factura que firmar. Al ver cómo Richie firma, levanta las cejas ante el nombre, les mira y dice “ah, claro”, bajito. Eddie piensa que quizá ha reconocido el nombre de Richie pero un nuevo estornudo interrumpe su línea de pensamiento y se olvida de ello para el segundo siguiente.

*

La habitación está bastante bien y Eddie aún no entiende cuál es el problema pero está tan mojado que ahora mismo a cualquier cosa le diría que sí. Se quita la parte superior de un tirón y con el jersey sale el polo que lleva debajo, y hace tanto frío que no se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho por primera vez desde que están en el viaje hasta que  _ siente _ más que ver la mirada de Richie clavada en su estómago. Es, de repente, agudamente consciente de su cuerpo, vulnerable sin nada que lo tape.

—Perdona —es lo que dice Richie, cuando se da cuenta del silencio que se ha hecho notar en la habitación, más allá de la lluvia repiqueteando en los cristales—. Es solo que…

No termina la frase, y Eddie no sabe sinceramente si quiere escuchar cómo lo haría.

—No había mucho de dónde robar antes, ya ves tú ahora.

Espera a la carcajada de Richie, pero no llega, así que levanta la mirada. Richie tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la cabeza torcida en una expresión de curiosidad casi perruna. Se acerca uno, dos pasos, justo en el borde de lo que Eddie considera su espacio personal; o quizá es tan grande que le parece que está más cerca de lo que está. Richie extiende la mano, la para, le interroga con la mirada. 

Eddie no sabe exactamente qué es esto. Su manera de comunicarse con Richie siempre ha sido hablar más allá de las palabras que se decían en alto; decirse lo mucho que se importaban el uno al otro a base de insultos. No sabe qué hacer con esto, con este Richie que le dice “¿puedo?” sin tener que pronunciar palabra, de la misma manera y sin saber exactamente cómo él responde “sí”.

Richie se lame los labios y roza la piel de su costado con la yema de los dedos, la va acercando a las cicatrices, las acaricia casi sin tocar, y Eddie no sabe si es que realmente lo está haciendo así de suave o es que ha perdido sensibilidad; pero su estómago se retuerce y tiene que controlarse para no huir de ese toque que le hace sentir… 

No es lo que esperaba. No hay asco en la expresión de Richie, sino algo parecido a la reverencia. Aprieta la palma contra el estómago y Eddie se da cuenta de que en línea directa hacia abajo desde la zona de contacto hay una parte de su anatomía a la que al parecer no le está pareciendo mal la situación.

Ajeno a la marea confusa en la mente de Eddie, Richie niega con la cabeza.

—No estabas mal antes. Y no lo estás ahora. Lo puedo decir en calidad de Gay Oficial de Los Perdedores.

—No has tenido buen gusto en la puta vida, Trashmouth. 

Richie ríe un poco, baja los dedos justo por debajo, demasiado cerca de su ombligo, demasiado cerca de su vientre. Se le erizan los pelos de la nuca. Richie le mira a los ojos, con expresión resolutiva, coge aire un par de veces, como si se estuviera preparando para… algo. Eddie no sabe qué. 

—Oye, Eddie...

Eddie le para con una mano en su hombro, se aparta para no darle un cabezazo y estornuda con tanta fuerza que le duele hasta la espalda. Seguidos, vienen tres más. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Richie, se da cuenta de que el momento ha pasado por completo, la atmósfera opresiva en la humedad de la habitación.

—Voy a… —dice Eddie, sin saber cómo volver a veinte segundos antes, incapaz de manejar la tensión de la mano de Richie pegada a su estómago. Señala la ducha, coge su mochila del suelo y se mete al baño, le deja a Richie ahí en medio de la habitación, aún con el brazo extendido. Puede notar sus dedos por su piel, como si los hubiera dejado grabados a fuego, cuando se mira en el espejo puede ver cómo el color está en sus mejillas. 

Fiebre, piensa. Tiene que ser fiebre; es lo que le da la calidad irreal a las cosas, a la mirada de Richie, a sus dedos, a las cosquillas que aún nota en su costado. 

Se mete a la ducha e intenta limpiarlo de su piel, olvidarse de ello, y solo consigue que se le quede roja, sensible, es casi peor.

*

Cuando termina y se viste se mira en el espejo del baño, enorme esta vez. Está horrible, demasiado pálido, como siempre, pero la herida de la cara ha empezado a remitir a algo más llevable. Por la parte de dentro lo nota, claro, como si se hubiera mordido (muy fuerte), pero ya ha dejado al menos de dolerle. El centro de las costillas es la peor parte, no parece su piel del todo, pero la toca, casi por primera vez desde que todo ocurrió. El fantasma de los dedos de Richie está ahí con los suyos, así como tampoco le abandona la intensidad en su mirada. Ojalá poder reírse de ello pero cómo iba a hacerlo, si parecía que tenía las manos hechas de lava.

Eddie recuerda su expresión, esa cautela descartada antes de la decisión que ha visto en el último segundo. No sabe muy bien de dónde venía. “Menos mal que no es mutuo”, pensaba, pero ahora piensa, por primera vez, “¿y si lo es?”. ¿Y si esto que no le deja pensar claramente a ratos, esta lujuria a falta de otra palabra, sí lo es? Y si Richie también piensa en lo que piensa él: en pasarle los dedos por el pelo, en morderle el cuello, en meter las manos bajo el pantalón y…

Mira hacia abajo unos segundos y susurra, muy bajito, para sí mismo, “ya no tenemos edad para esto, eh” a su entrepierna.

Ésta le ignora olímpicamente, se marca contra el pantalón.

*

—Kaspbrak, ¿sigues vivo? 

Toca cuatro, cinco veces a la puerta, impaciente.

—Voy ya.

Dice, a la vez que abre, y Richie se cae casi encima de él.

—Qué cojones, Richie, ¿estabas apoyado en la puerta? 

—Joder, qué quieres, has estado ahí veinte minutos y llevas sin hacer un ruido casi diez, pensé que te habías abierto la cabeza en la bañera o algo. 

Eddie hace un sonido evasivo a modo de respuesta. Cuando por fin puede mirar a la habitación, ahora por fin en detalle, se da cuenta de qué es lo que había raro y que con las prisas no había podido terminar de identificar. En principio todo parece normal, una ventana, un pequeño sofá, una mesa en un lado, un par de mesitas a cada lado de...

—Richie.

Richie sigue con los ojos hacia dónde va la mirada de Eddie. 

—Ah. Eso era, sí. 

Un par de mesitas a cada lado de la cama de la habitación que, según puede comprobar Eddie, es la única a la vista. 

Genial, piensa, en medio del pánico. Lo que necesita uno en medio de una crisis de orientación sexual es dormir con el causante de la crisis. Nada puede salir mal. 

—¿Qué? —se le escapa, agudo, y Richie le mira, contrito, se encoge de hombros.

—Ya oíste a nuestro amigo el señor King. 

—¿Quién?

—El recepcionista.

—Ah.

No se acuerda de lo que ha dicho. Que no había más habitaciones libres, claro. Que solo quedaba una. Que...

Pero bueno, da igual, ¿no? 

Eddie se obliga a salir de la bruma del ataque de nervios que está teniendo en una parte de su cerebro. 

—Claro —dice, y la voz le sale aún rara. Carraspea y sonríe, aunque no sabe cuánto tiene de sonrisa y cuánto de mueca—. Claro, sin problema. 

*

Cenan directamente en la habitación, escuchando cómo el el cielo se cae fuera de la ventana. 

—Casi prefiero los tornados a estas tormentas eléctricas, la verdad. 

Están los dos en pijama, compartiendo un plato de pasta (insistencia de Richie) y una ensalada (insistencia de Eddie). Al final han puesto los dos platos en el medio y se lo van comiendo entre truenos que hacen retumbar la habitación y estornudos que hacen retumbar a Eddie. Eddie ha vaciado todo su botiquín hasta encontrar una combinación suficientemente fuerte como para evitar la muerte que puede derivar de lo que Richie llama “un resfriado común”.

—Como haya conseguido salir de Derry para morir en Nebraska, te voy a considerar a ti único y total responsable de mi muerte y vendré como fantasma a atormentarte durante toda tu vida. 

—No te vas a morir, Eddie. 

—¡Podría!

—No creo que tengas ni fiebre—. Eddie deja escapar un ruido indignado, pero Richie no le hace caso—. No me has dejado ni ponerte el termómetro. 

—No me hace falta, lo sé. 

—A ver. 

Y entonces Richie le pone sus  _ manazas _ pringadas de aceite de la pasta en la cara. 

—Quita, que las tienes asquerosas. ¡Quita, Richie, joder!

Pero no puede hacer contra la mole que es Richie, que está imitando a su madre mientras le pone las manos por las mejillas, por el cuello, por la nuca. “No puedes comer tanto aceite, Eddie, o te dará un infarto antes de los veinte”, Eddie se empieza a reír, parte por cosquillas y parte porque, aunque lo odie, Richie es asquerosamente gracioso y no puede evitarlo.

—Hijo de puta, mi madre no sonaba así. 

—Lo hago por ti, Eddie, para que no la eches de menos. 

—Bip-bip, Richie, joder.

Richie para. La habitación se queda un segundo en silencio. 

—Joder, Kaspbrak, lo siento, ya sabes que..

Y entonces Eddie, muriéndose de asco, pasa la mano por el tomate sobrante de la pasta y se la restriega por la cara a Richie. 

Su cara es, joder. Su cara es un poema, boqueando como un puto pez, las gafas llenas de tomate. Eddie se ríe a carcajada limpia, tanto que al final Richie se acaba contagiando también. 

—Hay que ser un verdadero hijo de puta para hacer eso que acabas de hacer Eddie. Tienes mi respeto.

—Cómo, ¿para siempre?

—Lo acabas de perder solo por preguntarlo así. Eres el más perdedor de los Perdedores, Eddie, es un hecho. 

Richie le habla mientras se limpia como puede con la servilleta y recoge los platos en el carrito que les han traído. Eddie aprovecha para ir al baño y limpiarse las manos y la cara porque la broma ha estado bien pero ahora mismo se da mucho asco.

—No me jodas. ¿Más que Ben? —dice, desde el baño. 

—Uf, es un duro contrincante. Pero ahora es rico, no sé yo cómo de pringado es. Por otro lado, voy a contar todo esto como otra pregunta, te lo aviso.

—Eso está totalmente fuera de las reglas, de qué hablas. Además, no vale poner el dinero como baremo porque entonces tú no serías un perdedor, y, hazme caso, eres un perdedor como el que más.

Richie suena divertido.

— _ Touché _ . No tanto como tú de todas maneras.

—Bah. 

Richie ríe. 

—¿Quieres saber quién pienso que es el más pringado de todos nosotros o no?

Eddie se lo piensa. Sabe lo que va a abrir en cuanto acepte, pero la realidad es que le da curiosidad una tontería tan grande y, además, en algún momento va a tener que seguir. 

—Venga, voy a picar. Dime. 

Total la respuesta a la pregunta que va a hacerle Richie después es no. ¿Qué puede perder?

—El perdedor supremo tiene que ser Mike. No ha salido de Derry en casi treinta años, ¿te imaginas? 

Eddie finge un escalofrío.

—Creo que podemos darle el premio a él. 

Siguen hablando mientras se lavan los dientes y se ponen los pijamas, sin que Richie haga referencia a su siguiente pregunta. A lo mejor hasta se le ha olvidado, piensa Eddie, aunque sinceramente hay muy pocas posibilidades. Por su parte, Eddie sigue empeñado en que tiene fiebre (“¡al menos décimas!”) y Richie sale del baño diciendo “como me pegues algo te mato”. 

Se les corta la risa y la conversación cuando recuerdan el elefante en la habitación: la cama les mira, impertérrita, con un cojincito en medio y todo.

Hay hasta un bombón. 

—No entiendo —dice Richie. 

Eddie piensa, “yo tampoco”. No tiene ni idea de cómo ha acabado aquí, la verdad. 

—¿El qué?

—Entiendo la parte de compartir la cama pero, ¿por qué narices pondrían un solo bombón? 

—Supongo que para compartirlo también. 

—Se me ocurren pocas cosas peores y menos románticas que compartir un bombón. ¿Estáis bien los heteros? 

Eddie deja escapar una carcajada y con ella la tensión desaparece, recuerda por un momento que solo es Richie, Richie Tozier, que aunque no se hayan visto en más de veinte años en cierta manera sigue siendo el mismo. 

—Anda, calla, y vamos a dormir.

Se mete a la cama por su lado, Richie por el suyo, y es lo suficientemente grande como para que ni siquiera sientan el calor del otro. 

—Oye, Eddie. Pregunta.

Eddie tenía que haberlo sabido. 

—Que te jodan. Dispara. 

Richie se ríe, gira la cabeza hacia él, se lame los labios.

—¿Has hecho algo alguna vez con un tío? 

—Bueno, he hecho muchas cosas que…

—No intentes liármela con la pregunta. Sabes lo que quiero decir, Kaspbrak. 

Eddie le mira a los ojos. Es terrible, esto. Era más fácil antes, cuando no se atrevía a hacer nada.

—No. Lo que es hacer, nunca he hecho nada con un tío. 

En un principio, Richie deja escapar un quejido, a sabiendas de que ha perdido una pregunta. Después parece entrever la verdadera intención de las palabras que ha decidido expresar, lo suficientemente ambiguas como para hacer que Richie tenga otra pregunta en la recámara. 

Dice: “Espera…”

Y Eddie apaga la luz.

—A dormir, Trashmouth. 

—Hijo de puta. 

Eddie ríe, no hace caso a ninguno de los ruidos de protesta de Richie, que acaba por cansarse. Eddie se queda dormido escuchando la respiración de Richie, aunque no suena mucho más cerca que cuando duermen en camas separadas. 

Asunto solucionado. Todo está bien.

*

Lo peor de lo que pasó en Derry no es solo lo obvio (el estar a punto de morir, el dolor, físico y los que van más allá, el enfrentarte a tu pasado de esa manera tan inhumana), sino el hecho de que una vez que tienes lo que parecen alucinaciones pero no lo son, siempre hay una sombra de duda cuando ves algo que no te puedes explicar. 

Es fácil cuando lo que ven tu ojos es plausible; Richie y él conduciendo, los árboles que enmarcan la carretera, una gasolinera, un restaurante, un club de striptease, una cafetería. 

La cosa se complica en los sueños, porque la cualidad irreal de los mismos se parece un poco a los primeros encuentros con Eso: no del todo increíbles, solo lo suficientemente raros (y terroríficos) como para hacer que tu cerebro diga “no, no puedo con esto, vamos a pensar en otra cosa”. Durante veintisiete años Eddie pudo ignorar esta conexión, a pesar de que se levantaba confuso y asustado y sintiendo como si no tuviese un día más de trece años, pero ahora es diferente.

Sabe que hay algo mal desde el primer momento, a pesar de que todo es muy parecido a lo cotidiano de los últimos días: la carretera, el coche, las farolas que… 

Ah, es eso, ¿no? Es de noche, y eso es raro, Richie y él no conducen cuando se ha puesto el sol, o al menos no cuando es noche cerrada. Va consiguiendo ver otros detalles y todos parecen relativamente normales pero con algo diferente: la tormenta está ahí, igual que a la tarde, pero los relámpagos que deberían preceder a un trueno van solos, sin ruido; ni antes ni después. Y Nebraska no tiene esos árboles, esos bosques, Nebraska es un puto descampado en medio de Estados Unidos. Quizá han llegado ya a Colorado, quizá es eso, aunque Eddie no recuerda cuándo ha pasado. Eddie toca el hombro de Richie con la mano.

—Oye, quieres que parem…

Richie le mira, expresión interrogativa.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Eddie?

Richie es Richie, pero tiene dos lágrimas rojas dibujadas en la cara, saliendo de los ojos, partiendo sus mejillas en dos. Todo lo demás es él (las gafas, la expresión mutando a divertida cuando Eddie sigue sin hablar). No se atreve a decir nada sobre eso, porque puede traer algo peor, así que habla intentando aparentar normalidad.

—Decía que si quieres que paremos. Para descansar y tal. 

Richie bosteza y Eddie se aprieta contra la puerta, buscando el picaporte a medias entre la desesperación y el conocimiento de que no se le tiene que notar. La boca de Richie no es una boca, es la puerta al infierno. Es millones de dientes, y una luz que Eddie no va a olvidar en su vida, y una voz que sale de ahí, profunda y antigua como el origen de la tierra. 

El pánico le inflama algo en el plexo solar y cuando mira hacia abajo, la luz y los dientes están ahí, en medio de sus costillas. Richie le mira, extrañado, como si no lo estuviera viendo. 

Richie hace mucho que no mira a la carretera y les hace girar el cuello a ambos el sonido de una bocina de algo grande, enorme; las luces de un camión gigantesco engullen su espacio, los árboles, sus caras; solo puede ver los dientes infinitos que sonríen y se cierran en medio de la cara de Richie. 

El camión se estampa contra su coche y Eddie grita y todo es blanco y todo es negro y Eddie no sabe cómo parar.

Y entonces, en la negrura: la voz de Richie. La luz más débil del mundo pero Eddie la conoce, la sigue, andando sin andar, esperando que eso le acerque a la consciencia. Abre los ojos y ahí está Richie, mirándole con cara de preocupación, pero Eddie no termina de salir del sueño, no del todo. Su mente está despierta pero su cuerpo no hace caso durante unos segundos que parecen minutos, días. De repente, todo vuelve a él y se incorpora, casi rompiéndole la cara de un cabezazo a Richie. 

La lámpara pequeña está dada, así que es capaz de entender más o menos todo lo que le rodea bajo su trémula luz. 

—Jesús, Eddie —le dice, cuando se vuelve a tumbar en la cama, intentando recuperar la respiración—. ¿Estás bien? Espera, voy a cogerte algo de agua —para unos segundos, y después aprieta su mano. Eddie mira hacia ella, extrañado, y se da cuenta de que le tiene agarrado, tan fuerte que Eddie piensa que le debe estar haciendo daño. 

—Perdona —dice Eddie, y le suelta, avergonzado.

Richie se encoge de hombros y se levanta de la cama. Desde arriba, alarga esa misma mano hacia él, hacia su pecho, o su hombro o, quizá, su cara, pero en el último momento se lo piensa mejor y se gira para ir hacia el baño. Vuelve al de poco con una toalla y el botellín de agua, que Eddie se bebe casi de un trago tras incorporarse. Se apoya contra la pared, mirando hacia el techo y ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo Richie se agacha al lado de la cama.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? 

Eddie quiere llorar y quiere sonreír y no sabe si consigue hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

—No, estabas… —Eddie niega con la cabeza—. Quiero dormir, la verdad, si es que lo consigo otra vez. ¿Vamos bien de tiempo?

—La tormenta, ¿te acuerdas? Ahora lleva un rato que ha parado, pero mañana aún volverá. Tenemos tiempo. Y aunque no fuera por ella...

Richie no termina la frase, se encoge de hombros de nuevo. 

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablarlo? 

Eddie le mira y gira el cuerpo hacia él para hablarle. 

—Si es que no ha sido para tanto, no sé. Solo estábamos conduciendo. Solo eras tú, y eras también Eso a la vez y tenía… En fin. No quiero pensarlo mucho. Sabía que no era real pero lo parecía tanto. Y con lo que vimos en Derry me cuesta aún un poco distinguir…

—Ya —se queda unos segundos en silencio—. No soy Eso, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Si ya establecimos que era vago para él hacerte pasar todas estas horas conmigo encerrado, creo que hacia el lado contrario también funciona. 

—Ni de coña aguanta ese una semana contigo en un coche, y lo sabes. No sé cómo aguanto yo, la verdad. Entre eso, despertarme a patadas y no dejarme bajar la capota del coche, no sé qué va a ser de mí al final de esto. 

Está de broma, pero hay algo en su tono que a Eddie le cuesta identificar. Una tristeza solapada ahí debajo.

—No quiero coger una pulmonía, Richie —dice Eddie, que siente cómo el sueño vuelve, poco a poco—. Sé que no eres él. Ni siquiera él domina el arte de ser tan tocapelotas como lo eres tú en la realidad. Ahora, ¿quieres meterte a dormir de una vez? 

Richie resopla y se mete en la cama, se tumba boca arriba, y, cuando va a mover la mano para apagar la luz con el interruptor que está justo encima del cabecero, Eddie le para, aunque sabe que Richie se podría reír de él. Se va a reír, seguramente, pero no hoy. Se reirá de él y su miedo otro día, quizá mañana o quizá cuando salgan de este estado del demonio. Deja la luz encendida, la mano a su lado y Eddie se da cuenta entonces de que sigue agarrado a su muñeca. Debería soltarla y sobre todo no darle más munición pero no puede evitar sentirse anclado al presente tocando ese trozo de piel. Richie le mira, aunque no debe verle muy bien ahora que ya se ha quitado las gafas, y no dice nada. 

Eddie cierra los ojos y, tras un rato de contar los latidos en el pulso de Richie, se acaba por dormir.

*

En algún momento dado, Eddie se despierta de nuevo y apaga la luz, molesto y sin recordar que fue él quien pidió dejarla así. Está dormido, casi, helado porque por alguna razón no se molestan en poner calefacción decente en estas habitaciones. Hay una fuente de calor en su cama así que se mueve hacia ella sin razonar demasiado, solo por ver si puede notarlo un poco más cerca. Sus pies alcanzan el calor (cristo, parece que es Richie quien tiene fiebre) y deja escapar un suspiro. Richie se mueve automáticamente hacia atrás y Eddie puede notar cómo irradia calidez. Se vuelve a dormir tras dejar escapar un sonido contento, satisfecho. 

*

La tormenta vuelve a arreciar para cuando se despierta, pero a Eddie le importa más bien poco porque ha dormido sin sueños. Recuerda vagamente lo acontecido unas horas antes pero le parece lejano, ahora que los detalles casi han desaparecido y que está calentito y protegido.

Espera. 

Empieza a ser consciente de su propio cuerpo. La cabeza en la almohada, la frente contra una camiseta raída. De hecho: la frente contra una camiseta raída, el pecho contra una camiseta raída, una mano, dormida bajo la almohada; la otra rodeando una cintura, las piernas tras otras piernas y.

Ok. Bienvenida a la fiesta tú también, entrepierna. Dura como hacía mucho que no le pasaba, y pegada al culo de su mejor amigo. Bueno. Lo importante es no entrar en pánico, piensa, completamente cegado por el pánico, aún no se ha despertado. Eddie abre los ojos. La luz que consigue pasar por las nubes deja la habitación poco más que en penumbra. 

Tiene que separarse, rápido, pero  _ muy despacio _ a la vez. Richie tose y el movimiento es criminal para Eddie, cuya cabeza le dice que se aparte y cuya pelvis replica que solo quiere apartarse si luego se va a hundir mucho más. 

Imágenes en su cabeza que no tienen principio ni fin y todas con el punto medio ahí, en la zona en la que más se juntan sus cuerpos. Eddie empieza a mover el brazo que rodea a Richie muy, muy lento, y Richie inhala más fuerte, Eddie se queda quieto con él en alto, pero parece una falsa alarma. 

Una extremidad apartada, todo lo demás por hacer. 

Se va alejando muy poco a poco, apoya el brazo entre su pecho y la espalda de Richie para poder hacerlo sin mover demasiado la cama; cabeza, hombros, estómago y bajo vientre y… es el momento que elige Richie para cambiar de postura, solo ligeramente, pero que hace que a Eddie se le escape un  _ joder _ bajito y que esté a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda y de cogerle de las caderas y apretarse contra él. Su pelvis se rebela furiosamente contra el hecho de no hacerlo, de no volver al calor. Eddie teme desmayarse porque tiene el ochenta por ciento de su sangre ahí abajo y la poca que queda está acumulada en su cara en previsión de que Richie se despierte y le pille con las manos en la masa.

Consigue separarse al final, empalmado y avergonzado y sin poder evitar echar de menos el calor que emanaba. Se va al baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha fría, pero la cuestión es que ahora que parece que se le ha quitado la fiebre sería estúpido (¿no?) arriesgarse a ponerse malo de nuevo así que, en un salto de lógica que se niega a justificar, lo que hace es abrir el agua lo más que puede y masturbarse furiosamente bajo el grifo. 

Piensa en Richie, ni siquiera intenta ocultarlo; no piensa en manos sin rostro definido. Debería sentirse culpable, pero eso pasará después, cuando el agua se esté llevando todo por el desagüe, ahora no hay hueco entre la idea de haberle cogido en ese momento por las caderas y simplemente haberse dejado llevar, haberle bajado el pantalón del pijama y los calzoncillos y haberse restregado contra su culo hasta correrse, como un puñetero animal. 

No piensa en si le estará oyendo, en si estará despierto, en si está mal que haga algo así. Solo en eso: su espalda caliente, su culo abrazando su polla, y quizá, en el último momento, piensa en ir más allá y…

La imagen mental es demasiado y le desborda: se corre contra su estómago y contra los azulejos de la pared y mordiéndose el labio para no gemir el nombre de su mejor amigo. 

*

Lo piensa después, pero es la primera vez que se toca desde antes de ir a Derry. 

*

Se da cuenta de que, con las prisas, no ha cogido las cosas para cambiarse y tiene otro ataque de pánico hasta que se da cuenta de que hay dos albornoces colocados además de las toallas en el armario. Se mira en el espejo y se pregunta si se le verá en la cara. 

Cuando sale, Richie está ya medio despierto en la cama. Le saluda diciendo algo ininteligible y deja escapar un bufido de risa cuando le ve con el albornoz. 

—Vaya pintas llevas —consigue vocalizar. 

Eddie le quiere decir algo pero le repasa de arriba a abajo para ello y se da cuenta de que su mano rasca justo debajo de la cinturilla del pijama y más abajo se le marca… Dios. Contra el pantalón del pijama. Dios. 

No se había fijado, no desde ese primer día en el que creyó que hacía lo que, oh, ironía, ha hecho él mismo esta mañana. No quiere pensar en nada. Quiere tener la mente en blanco y no pensar en lo más mínimo en el tamaño que debe tener.

Nop. No va a ir por ahí.

Para cuando consigue salir del bucle, Richie se está partiendo el culo, pasa por su lado en el camino al baño y le pasa la mano por el pelo, lanzando gotitas a todas partes. 

—Jesús, Eddie, ¿a qué temperatura te has puesto la ducha? Estás como un cangrejo.

Eddie le contesta alguna gilipollez en modo automático pero se nota en otro lugar, como si se viera desde fuera, sabe que está violentamente rojo y  _ no _ es por la ducha, pero bendito sea Richie por pensar que sí. 

Tenía una vaga esperanza que una vez terminado lo de la ducha se le calmase un poco… esto, lo que sea que sea esto que le está pasando ahora mismo. Es Richie, por Dios, desgarbado como él solo, faltón, que le enfada más que nadie, alto como una secuoya, piernas largas y manos como puñeteros guantes de baseball en su nuca, bajando por su espalda, cruzando a su estómago y…

Mierda. 

*

La tormenta vuelve a arreciar a media mañana, pero los relámpagos y truenos al menos ya no hacen retumbar todo el hotel. El recepcionista les dice que, si quieren, pueden cambiar de habitación. Hay cola así que les echa y les dice que se lo confirmen después de desayunar.

Eddie piensa que es la oportunidad perfecta. Mejor dormir separados, si es que el problema viene también de ahí, demasiada cercanía. 

Entonces Richie le mira por encima del café.

—Joder, qué pereza.

Eddie intenta beber su té, se quema el labio, hace un sonido que vagamente parece interrogativo. 

—Lo de mover todo ahora. Total. O sea, no me vuelve loco que me despiertes a patadas pero, ¿qué más da, ¿no? Lo de compartir cama. 

Eddie mira a Richie, que tiene una mirada demasiado inocente como para ser sincera. Eddie no quiere dormir una noche más con él, porque es peligroso, pero también sabe que se siente mejor, es la puñetera realidad. Mejor al saber que no está solo, que no le tiene que explicar las pesadillas, mejor al no moverse y notar la cama helada. Quizá es simplemente echar de menos algo que tenía (Myra podía ser muchas cosas, pero se querían, a su manera), quizá es puro egoísmo. Quizá es…

Quizá es volver a sentirle contra él y tener esa excusa para un calor ajeno, porque Eddie siente que no ha vivido realmente desde antes de Derry. Está como en  _ stand-by _ . Y recuerda, aunque intenta no hacerlo, lo que ha sido despertar pegado a Richie, algo solo unos pasos más allá que las ganas de... , es decir, sí, ganas de follar pero algo un poco diferente, también, una necesidad de… sentir. De sentir algo diferente, cariño y confianza y… 

Ha sido confuso, en general. Excitante, pero confuso. 

Y entiende que Richie está preocupado, después de lo de anoche. Debe ser eso porque de verdad no sabe qué gana con esto. 

—¿O sea que tengo que aguantar tus pies malolientes contra los míos otra noche más? 

—Eh, te callas, al menos no son putos  _ témpanos de hielo _ . Ésta noche casi me da algo. Además, hablas. 

—Oh, perdóname por haber tenido una pesadilla, gilipollas. Y tú roncas.

Richie se pone una mano en el pecho y contesta con aún medio croissant metido en la boca.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

Solo lo es a medias, pero es muy divertido verle así, gesticulando como un maldito mono. Lleva una camisa terrible. Horrorosa. Le hace daño a los ojos. Eddie está sonriendo como un imbécil. 

—Lo es, solo que no lo sabes porque no te puedes oír a ti mismo.

—Alguien me lo hubiera dicho, no mientas, no ronco, solo, como  _ mucho _ , respiro fuerte.

Hace como que no está convencido.

—Esta noche te grabo, ya verás. 

Discuten todo el desayuno, siguen discutiendo cuando le informan de la decisión al recepcionista, que les mira con expresión aburrida y se encoge de hombros, siguen discutiendo cuando van a la zona de recreo del hotel. Eddie se olvida un poco del peligro; lo de esta mañana parece ahora más lejano, casi inexistente, solo queda lo otro: el cariño y la amistad y la sensación de que los años solo pasan en parte.

*

En la televisión hablan de que el tiempo comienza a estabilizarse, aunque se esperan los últimos coletazos para esta noche.

—Mañana yo creo que podremos salir. 

Richie asiente. 

Quizá no deberían beber teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente van a conducir, pero eso no ha impedido que poco más tarde de comer Richie haya pedido una cerveza y Eddie le haya seguido, como si volvieran a tener trece años. Es tan fácil caer en esa dinámica y tan difícil ignorarla que a Eddie ha dejado de importarle demasiado. Están hablando de su vida, esa que ambos tuvieron entre Derry versión uno y dos. 

Al final, Eddie sucumbe a la curiosidad.

—Pregunta.

Richie le dice “espera” levantando la palma de la mano y se bebe media cerveza de un trago, pide otra ronda a la camarera a pesar de que a Eddie aún le falta por terminar la suya. Ella aprovecha para quitar los botellines acumulados en la mesa. 

—Va.

—No te he oído decir nada de ninguna pareja ni nada. 

—Hmm.

—Quiero decir. La pregunta es. ¿Has tenido, ya sabes —carraspea, se siente como un adolescente avergonzado—, pareja, en todo este tiempo?

Richie suspira. 

—¿Quieres decir, además de tu madre? No le habría hecho eso, sabes que la quería como a…

Eddie le mira con el mayor odio que puede concentrar, hace una bola con la servilleta y se la tira a la cara.

—Gilipollas. 

—No, solo digo que…

—Se acabó el jueguito de las preguntas, porque si cada vez que...

Cuando no puedas con él, apela a su curiosidad. Richie odia hablar de esto, y Eddie, en parte, también, pero les está dando algo, una excusa para hablar de lo que nunca dirían, que ninguno de los dos parece estar dispuesto a abandonar. 

Richie se riende. 

—Vale, vale. Cristo, qué necesidad de hablar de... A ver, algo ha habido. Quizá no pareja de presentarle a mis padres, pero se lo podían oler más o menos cuando repetía un nombre más de un par de veces. Pero tampoco llevo tanto fuera del armario y ni siquiera lo he hecho oficial porque entonces la gente deja de reírse de mis chistes de tías. Así que entre eso, y que Los Ángeles no es precisamente la ciudad de las relaciones estables pues… 

—Oh, Richie. 

—Eh, no me mires con esa cara. No es perfecto pero no ha sido ningún drama, la verdad. 

Eddie levanta las manos en son de paz, y espera una pregunta de Richie que no llega. 

*

Se da cuenta de que la pregunta que quería hacerle no era exactamente esa. Lo que quería saber, en realidad, era si se había enamorado. Si había estado tan colgado por otro tío que había dicho que estaba enfermo para no ir a trabajar y quedarse follando con él. Si había querido presentar alguno a su familia. Si alguna vez estando con alguien había vuelto a sentir lo que sintieron ellos siete cuando se encontraron, ese  _ encajar _ que Eddie no ha vuelto a tener y que no recordaba que existiera. Es el problema con Myra, cuando volvió con ella: tras haber sentido una conexión cósmica, tras haber estado a punto de morir, lo que tenía con ella se quedaba, a todos los niveles, corto. 

En la ventana se ha hecho de noche, aunque aún no se ha puesto el sol. La tormenta aún arrecia con fuerza, y de vez en cuando aún retumba todo, se ilumina la cafetería de más.

Eddie ya no tiene miedo. 

*

—Eds, me aburro, vamos a echar unos dardos.

—No me llames así, y no sé jugar a los dardos y no voy a dejarte cerca de un objeto punzante.

—Es literalmente imposible no saber jugar a los dardos, madre mía, solo es tirar el dardo.

—Estás ignorando la parte del objeto punzante.

—Porque es una gilipollez. Tienen la punta tan roma que me costaría hacerme nada con ellos, tienen agujeritos para que sea más fácil que se queden clavados. 

Eddie no puede evitarlo.

—Título de tu  _ sex-tape _ .

Richie deja escapar una carcajada. 

—Gilipollas. Venga, es eso o un billar, y el billar es mucho más difícil explicarte las reglas.

—Eh, no des por sentado que no sé jugar al billar. 

—¿Sabes?

—¡Esa no es la cuestión!

Eddie no recula, pero es suficiente para Richie, que se ríe fuertísimo de él. 

*

Eddie no da una con los dardos, la verdad. Es aún peor de lo que pensaba.

—Es porque he bebido demasiado.

—No has bebido demasiado, es que no sabes tirar. 

—Ah, ¿sí? Y tú sí sabes, claro. 

Obviamente sabe, porque va ganando y por bastante, además, pero se negaría a reconocerlo incluso bajo tortura. Richie se ríe, “claro que sé, pero es que, mira, te voy a enseñar, sin que sirva de precedente porque es hasta aburrido ganarte así”, y entonces coge un dardo y lo pone en la mano de Eddie. 

Se coloca detrás de él, le sujeta el brazo y la muñeca, y habla tan cerca que Eddie siente un escalofrío que le sube por toda la espalda. 

—Mira, no se necesita tampoco mucha técnica, solo tienes que hacer una línea recta y lanzarlo annnnntes, que por eso se te van todas para abajo.

—Título de tu  _ sex tape _ . 

—Qué graciosillo estás hoy, por fin se te ha pegado algo bueno de mí. Voy a hablar con mi agente para que te mande una oferta—dice, pero se ríe contra su oído—. Venga, inténtalo, que te ayudo.

Eddie cuenta bajito, uno, dos, tres y lanzan el dardo los dos juntos. No hace diana, claro, pero  _ al menos _ entiende qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal. Sonríe y gira la cabeza.

Eso es un error. 

—¿Ves? —está diciendo Richie, sonrisa enorme y ojos nublados por el alcohol—. No era tan difícil.

La parte final de la palabra suena bajita, o lejos, aunque no tiene sentido porque están cerca, tan cerca que Eddie puede ver las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca, puede ver cómo le cambia la expresión, de sonriente a dudoso, de dudoso a… 

Eddie está descontrolado, eso es lo que le pasa. Eddie quiere girarse lo poco que necesita y romper esa distancia y besar a su mejor amigo ahí, en un puñetero bar en el puñetero Nebraska en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. 

Suena un trueno especialmente fuerte y la gente deja escapar risas nerviosas y exclamaciones de sorpresa, y Eddie recuerda que no están solos. Ríe, forzado. Hay una pregunta en los ojos de Richie, pero no la vocaliza, y Eddie siente mitad alivio mitad molestia. 

Hazla, quiere decirle. Pregúntamelo, Richie, y te juro por Dios que te voy a contestar. 

—Venga, que ahora que sé tirar seguro que te gano. 

*

El camino al cuarto lo hacen casi en silencio, un buen rato más tarde y tras haber comido algo que ayuda a bajar las cervezas y a templar la mente de Eddie, que lleva sin parar desde El Incidente con el dardo. Richie se ha comportado casi normal pero Eddie sabe que lo ha notado, porque no es tonto, aunque muchas veces se lo haga.

Llegan a la habitación y es Richie el que se mete al baño primero. Deja la puerta abierta y se lava las manos, y Eddie se queda mirando el suelo durante largos segundos y puede ver cómo sus pies se mueven en contra de su voluntad, u obedeciendo a una voluntad que no parece suya. Se dirige hacia Richie, siempre hacia Richie, sin poder evitarlo, se apoya en el marco de la puerta y Richie levanta la mirada al espejo, se seca las manos y las apoya en el lavabo. 

Se ha quedado en camiseta interior. Tiene pecas en los hombros y a Eddie se le desparraman los pensamientos por todas partes, quiere borrárselas con la lengua. Se da cuenta, como en una idea lejana, casi ajena, de que está empalmado. Necesita… 

—Richie. 

Richie traga saliva, se lame los labios. 

—Eddie, pregunta. 

Eddie se acerca. Es mucho más pequeño, y si no fuese porque Richie está encorvado para apoyarse, seguramente no se vería en el espejo como lo hace, por encima de su hombro. 

Pensaba que lo peor que le podía pasar es pensar que quería hacer esto con Richie; ahora se da cuenta de que no tenía ni puta idea: lo realmente malo es saber que  _ puede _ . 

—Dime, Richie. 

Se acerca un poco más. Casi no le escucha cuando por fin habla porque siente toda la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo y dejándole sordo. 

—Has dicho que no lo has hecho pero, ¿quieres saber cómo es? 

—Lo que es qué.

Richie suena sin aire.

—Hacerlo. Con un tío.

Eddie avanza las manos, despacio, y las pone a ambos lados de sus caderas. Le sigue mirando por el espejo y puede ver cómo respira más rápido, tiene una expresión de incredulidad en la cara, como si hubiese hecho la pregunta sin esperar realmente una respuesta. 

De perdidos al río, piensa Eddie, y apoya la frente contra su nuca, respira contra ella, y adelanta las caderas contra su culo. Richie coge aire, aún sin asumir, parece, lo que está pasando, pero eso no evita que responda moviendo las suyas hacia atrás.

Eddie quiere hundirse, hundirse, hundirse ahí y ahogarse en Richie.

Richie se da la vuelta, de repente, le coge de los hombros y hace que ambos se muevan hacia la habitación. No le suelta en ningún momento, como si tuviera miedo de que fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro. 

—¿Estás seguro de que esto no es por el alcohol? No quiero que…

—Richie. No soy de cristal. No me voy a romper. 

—Da igual, dime que estás seguro. Porque no creo que pudiera… Solo dímelo. 

Están muy, muy cerca. La luz trémula del baño llega hasta ellos y rodea su silueta y Eddie a duras penas puede descifrar su expresión entre eso y los cristales de culo de vaso de sus gafas. A pesar de que aún no ha obtenido respuesta, Richie no se queda quieto y Eddie siente otras cosas: el aire de sus palabras en su oído (joder, joder, joder), rozando su mandíbula; los dedos que se aventuran, despacio, entre la tela de la camiseta y la del pantalón, acercándose peligrosamente a su cadera. Intenta echar la culpa a llevar mucho tiempo sin follar, meses seguro, quizá un año también. La cuestión es que recuerda follar pero no recuerda esto, la electricidad disparándose desde los largos dedos de Richie por la parte baja de su estómago y poniéndole de punta los pelos de la nuca, nota la piel de gallina por los antebrazos, una anticipación que, se da cuenta, no le deja respirar bien.

Richie, siempre mucho más alto que él, más grande que él, sin saber quedarse quieto, no cruza ninguna línea, solo le roza, despacio, como si fuera capaz de esperar diez años a su respuesta.

Algo en el fondo de Eddie sabe que podría decir no, y, joder, está seguro de que mañana harían como que no ha pasado nada y podrían hacer el viaje que les queda, las treinta horas sin decirse absolutamente nada del tema.

Pero ese es otro Eddie. El Eddie que necesitaba que le protegieran, más que del daño ajeno, de sí mismo, se quedó en Derry. Ahora no soporta la idea de mantenerse así; como si no tirarse a la piscina fuese una pérdida total, absoluta. Y ahí, con los dedos de su mejor amigo acercándose a la hebilla del cinturón que sujeta sus chinos beiges, Eddie no consigue encontrar los contras a su decisión. 

Sube la mano por el costado de su camiseta hasta su brazo, recuerda las pecas de sus hombros.

Richie coge aire para decir algo, pero Eddie no le deja.

—Sí. Sí, Richie. 

Y en un alarde de valentía, en honor a ese nuevo Eddie, vuelve a mover las caderas y se roza contra la entrepierna de Richie. Le tranquiliza notar que está igual que él. Richie deja escapar una risa debilitada. 

—Joder con Eddie. Y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos.

Dice, y mete el dedo bajo el cinturón y la tela del pantalón, solo tanteando por debajo. Eddie está, que Dios le perdone, más duro de lo que ha estado en los últimos diez años, quizá desde los primeros años con Myra, cuando aún eran jóvenes y hacían algo más que preocuparse por todo, y todavía ni le ha tocado.

Baja la cabeza y no sabe si es temor o anticipación lo que siente cuando piensa que le va a besar; en el último momento dice “joder” y aparta la boca para lamerle el cuello desde la curva del hombro hasta la oreja, se la coge entre los dientes y Eddie consigue decir algo ridículo como “Ri-Rich-” cuando pasa la lengua por la zona mordida y se convierte en algo  _ aún _ más ridículo; un sonido que piensa negar toda su vida que ha hecho.

Richie dice, de nuevo, “joder, Eddie” y le abre con un dedo el cinturón, le mira mientras lo termina de sacar del pasador y pone los dedos encima del botón, lo desabrocha, baja la cremallera con cuidado y resuena en el silencio de la habitación en el que por un momento solo se escucha el sonido de sus respiraciones. 

—Estás a tiempo —dice—. Antes de que… 

“Dejé de estar a tiempo hace mucho”, piensa Eddie. “Dejé de estar a tiempo hace cinco días, hace treinta años. Estoy viviendo de prestado y lo sé, dejé de estar a tiempo hace dos vidas”. 

—Hazlo, Richie. 

Richie coge aire y Eddie se muerde el labio cuando mete la mano bajo el pantalón y le coge por encima de los calzoncillos. Desde fuera, un relámpago ilumina la cara de Richie, y Eddie puede ver cómo pasa la lengua por sus labios, y entonces aprieta, suave, solo como para probarle, como para hacerse una idea de cómo es; Eddie se siente inseguro, por un segundo, como si no hubiera pensado bien que hacer algo con Richie implicaba esto: Richie con la mano en su polla, moviéndola ligeramente, sin llegar a hacer esencialmente nada y aún así ya con Eddie a punto de explotar. 

Los truenos dan una sensación de irrealidad cuando Richie suspira contra su oído como si fuese él al que están tocando  _ así _ , como si fuese a él al que le están llevando hacia la cama y le están diciendo “vas a ver, Eds, vas a ver lo que es” y Eddie no ve nada, en la oscuridad, pero a veces puede atisbar su cara, la forma de sus labios, su mandíbula contra la luz de un relámpago y es como su vida con Richie, un puzzle del que no tiene la imagen original y tiene que ir tocando los bordes para ver cómo encajan.

Medio andan, medio tropiezan hasta la cama y Richie le da un último empujón, le sienta en el borde, y se coloca a su lado, casi sobre él, y Eddie quiere hacer algo pero no sabe las reglas, no sabe las reglas de sexo con Richie, de sexo con un tío. No sabe qué tiene permitido, si puede besarle, si puede lamerle el cuello y los hombros y el estómago y… 

Eddie alarga la mano, tentativa, y Richie dice, “shh, espera, déjame que… déjame esto” y Eddie no entiende qué, qué quiere que le deje si se siente vulnerable cuando Richie le toca con la mano, desde la herida de la mejilla con el pulgar, rozando la mandíbula y de ahí al cuello, se para unos segundos a notar los latidos. Hay demasiado silencio, solo la tormenta y sus respiraciones y Eddie ya está pensando en decir algo cuando Richie pone la boca cerquísima de la suya, la esquiva para morderle la mandíbula y descender al cuello; baja la mano de mientras por su pecho y Eddie tiene que tensar y destensar las manos con las ganas de hacer  _ lo que sea _ , y es entonces cuando Richie empieza a hablar. 

—Necesito que me digas si algo no… si algo no está bien. ¿De verdad nunca, nunca, nunca has estado con un tío? ¿Ni en la uni? 

Eddie niega con la cabeza, traga saliva al notar el aliento de Richie que se enfría contra su cuello húmedo. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

—No lo sé, Richie, solo, necesito…

Richie baja aún más la mano y, ahora sí, la mete por debajo de los calzoncillos; Eddie se apoya con las suyas hacia atrás y se deja hacer, por unos momentos, entrecierra los ojos y no debería ser tan diferente, piensa, y aún así lo es; quizá es por la voz de Richie, ronca mientras susurra cosas y le muerde el cuello y el hombro, quizá es su mano, enorme y que solo necesita unos momentos para ir viendo qué quiere, qué necesita, la mueve y la gira ligeramente. La quita un momento y un relámpago le da una visión clara de Richie lamiéndose la palma.

Es una guarrada y aún así nota cómo se pone más duro, si es posible. A pesar de que se ha corrido esta mañana se siente como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas, a punto de explotar. Eddie recoloca su postura y le pasa a Richie la mano por la espalda, le toca los brazos y le recorre la columna con las yemas y toquetea sus omoplatos como si los quisiera memorizar; sube hasta la nuca y mete los dedos entre el pelo, como lleva queriendo hacer días. Se le encaja un nudo entre los dedos y le tira del pelo sin querer y Richie gime. Aun sin tener muy claro si ha sido de dolor o no Eddie le pide perdón, apacigua el cuero cabelludo con caricias. Richie gime de nuevo, más un suspiro que otra cosa, y Eddie piensa en que no quiere otra cosa que no sea hacer que Richie lance esos ruidos durante los siguientes tres días o siguientes tres vidas.

Richie, por su parte, sigue moviendo la mano, aún lento, dándole tiempo para hacerse a la idea como si fuera una puñetera virgen. Eddie no es virgen pero sospecha que se va a correr como si lo fuera contra esa mano enorme; le pasa el pulgar por la punta y al notar la humedad se aparta de su cuello con un gemido teñido de sorpresa. 

—Jesús, Eddie. 

Y entonces quita un segundo la mano y Eddie puede atisbar, con los ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, cómo se lame el pulgar húmedo con su preseminal. 

Es su turno de gruñir y decir “Joder, joder. Joder, Richie”, agarrándole fuerte del pelo y retorciendo con la otra mano la sábana. Éste sonríe y vuelve a tocarle, y Eddie piensa que necesitaría muy muy poco para correrse ahora mismo. 

—Eddie, cielo—le dice, y Richie siempre está usando este tipo de palabras con él pero nunca le suenan así, nunca las dice con esa voz ronca y llena de necesidad, siente algo enlazándose en el bajo vientre, algo que comienza en donde tiene Richie la mano y acaba mucho más profundo, un lago de calor en su interior—, Eddie, dime si es demasiado pero necesito, quiero.

Le atrae un segundo hacia él, respira en su cuello, murmura algo, algo como “no puedo creer”, que suena casi como una risa, casi como un sollozo, y lo termina sin que Eddie sea capaz de encontrarle sentido. Un relámpago, y un  _ flashback _ en alguna parte de su mente: Richie llorando, Richie gritando su nombre y cosas que no recuerda haber vivido, “haré lo que sea, lo que sea, pero tráelo de vuelta”, y el Richie de este momento está de rodillas entre sus piernas, el recuerdo se le escapa como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, como un sueño cinco minutos después de despertarse. 

Desaparece como ha venido, y Eddie no puede concentrarse en ello porque...

—Échame una mano, Eddie —y Eddie levanta el culo para ayudarle a bajar los pantalones hasta los muslos. De ahí de una vez hasta los tobillos y se debería sentir ridículo pero está Richie ahí entre sus piernas. Relámpago, y le ve justo abriendo la boca y lamiéndole desde abajo hasta la punta. 

Eddie gruñe, porque no esperaba esto. Qué esperaba, realmente, en el momento que ha dicho “sí, Richie”, no lo sabe ni él, pero no era esto, esta entrega de Richie, su boca húmeda y caliente alrededor de su polla, su mano en la rodilla; no esperaba lo suave que sería su pelo y lo que le gustaría pasar los dedos por sus mejillas cuando su boca estuviese llena de él. Siente el movimiento más allá de la piel rasposa, porque Richie es un desastre afeitándose pero ahora mismo no le importa, no cuando le roza de vez en cuando la cara interior del muslo. Quiere que se le quede rojo, marcado. Quiere marcarle a él y no debería querer nada de esto y lo sabe, pero en ese momento, con los dedos de los pies apretando dentro de los zapatos, a punto de tener un orgasmo que sospecha que le va a dejar ciego, como mínimo, puede aceptar que es lo que quiere de verdad.

La cabeza de Richie se mueve de arriba a abajo y Eddie araña su espalda justo bajo la nuca, deseando a la vez que todo termine y explotar y a la vez quiere que dure eternamente. 

Richie no parece tener prisa. A veces se ayuda de la mano para tocarle, para extender la humedad de la punta, pero en su mayoría simplemente mueve la cabeza y aprovecha las manos para acariciarle por otros lados: los costados, evitando las zonas sensibles para no hacerle cosquillas, pasea con los dedos por las costillas, le roza las ingles con los pulgares. “Jesús, Richie-” y quiere decirle mil cosas, quiere decirle  _ cómo haces eso con la lengua _ y  _ quiero follarte la boca, Richie, ¿puedo hacerlo? _ , pero nada le sale, no sabe si debe, no sabe si  _ puede. _

Entonces Richie coge aire por la nariz, y Eddie puede ver cómo le mira a sus ojos por un segundo y abre la boca y baja, baja, baja la cabeza hasta que llega a donde no puede más.

—Richie, qué cojones…

Y hace  _ algo _ , algo imposible, algo que no debería poder hacerse con una garganta y baja los últimos centímetros hasta que puede sentir su nariz contra el vello y, adiós, muy buenas.

Eddie tensa la mano que tenía en la nuca de Richie, mueve un par de veces las caderas contra ese calor que le envuelve sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo que no está siendo el mejor compañero de cama pero es que cómo lo va a evitar, murmura, “Richie”, cariño, piensa, sin decir en alto, “Richie, Richie, no puedo más, si sigues haciendo eso” y Richie sube de nuevo y sustituye su boca con la mano, lame alrededor de la punta un segundo y dice, jodiendo la vida de Eddie en el proceso, “no te preocupes de nada,  _ Eddie boy _ ”, y Eddie tiene mucho que decir y muchísimo de lo que preocuparse, porque hay enfermedades que se pueden pasar por fluidos pero está demasiado ido para ese momento por lo que le ha dicho, por la otra mano haciendo que abra un poco más sus piernas y el dedo que se cuela justo hasta detrás de sus testículos.

Demasiados estímulos para pensar algo más, el calor que se acumula alcanza punto de ebullición y en el momento en el que vuelve a metérsela en la boca Eddie se está corriendo con gemidos que se le escapan, y Richie está tragando, Dios bendito, Richie traga y gime a la vez que Eddie gruñe, viendo estrellas en la oscuridad de la habitación. 

Richie le sigue lamiendo hasta cuando ya han terminado. Le sigue lamiendo hasta que está ya blanda, hipersensible, y de un momento a otro apoya la mejilla sobre su muslo.

—Tengo que… —Richie dice, y Eddie se da cuenta de lo egoísta que está siendo (en su defensa, ha pasado todo mucho) y quiere decirle que puede hacer algo pero no consigue terminar de hacerlo porque está con la cara apretada contra el interior de su muslo, la mano en su propia polla, bombeando mientras gime y Eddie se siente fascinado por los sonidos que no sabía que tenía su amigo, casi enfadado como si fuera una injusticia que haya algo de él que no conozca.

—Vamos, Richie—susurra, sin planearlo, bajando la cabeza hasta que está cerca de su oído—, vamos, Tozier. 

Hazlo por mí, quiere decirle, quiero verte, aunque no lo vaya a hacer en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Richie se empuja contra él y deja escapar un lamento; las gafas clavadas contra la piel suave de sus piernas, cerca de su entrepierna, el calor del aire que deja escapar con los gemidos del orgasmo llegando hasta su polla, que hace un valiente intento de volver a despertar. Se corre casi llorando, Richie, se corre sin dejar de hablar, diciendo su nombre, diciendo joder, joder, joder, Eddie. 

Y tanto que joder, piensa Eddie. Y tanto, amigo. No lo sabes tú bien. 


	5. Noches alegres, mañanas tristes

_How we need another soul to cling to, another body to keep us warm.  
__To rest and trust; to give your soul in confidence: I need this.  
__I need someone to pour myself into._ _  
_ _  
_ _Sylvia Plath_

  
  


##  **X** **COLORADO**

La carretera que cruza Colorado de parte a parte es una de las más bonitas del viaje. A Eddie no le gusta el frío pero sí cuando está protegido por la calefacción y después de los días de la tormenta eléctrica ver el cielo completamente azul le calienta por dentro de una manera que no puede explicar. La carretera cruzará toda la zona montañosa, varios parques naturales, el bosque de White River, y rozará una de las reservas indias más grandes de todo Estados Unidos. A Eddie le gustaría disfrutarlo, y en parte lo hace, pero sabe que no está ahí, no del todo, no desde que se ha levantado. No sabe lo que esperaba después de anoche, pero desde luego no era la ausencia de Richie al otro lado del colchón. 

Su mente se desparrama. Esta mañana, un mensaje de Myra en su móvil. Podemos hablar, decía. Podemos arreglarlo.

Parte de su cabeza está en Derry, aún, en el secreto que sabe que no debería sentir, pero lo hace. Parte está con Myra, a la que sabe que no ha dado suficiente. Parte está en Los Ángeles, preocupado antes de llegar por lo que está haciendo. ¿Era esto lo que quería, en el fondo, cuando decidió hacer este viaje? 

Eddie está conduciendo cuando suena su teléfono. Sabe quién es al momento, porque, por supuesto, para Myra tiene un tono concreto. 

Se muerde el labio y deja pasar unos segundos. Richie, impaciente: 

—Si no sabes cómo funciona el bluetooth…

—Sé cómo funciona, Richie. No lo quiero coger. 

Richie alcanza el teléfono, en medio de ellos dos, antes de que a Eddie se le ocurra siquiera moverse a por él. 

—Uh —es lo que dice Richie, elocuente. 

—Pon el silencio, anda. 

Richie lo pone sin rechistar y eso escama a Eddie. Richie es insoportable hablando, pero al menos se sabe por dónde cogerle; verle así, callado, casi eligiendo sus palabras, le recuerda a antes de salir de Derry. No se siente con fuerzas de volver a tratar con eso, no después de…

Dios.

No puede ni pensar en anoche sin ponerse rojo.

—¿No crees que deberías…?

—No. 

—Okidoki. 

En problemas más apremiantes: Richie a punto de preguntarle por Myra. 

—No sé, solo digo que está un poco feo… 

—Bip-bip, Richie. Hostia. 

Se vuelve a callar, y mejor, porque Eddie no quiere escucharle pero, sobre todo, Eddie no quiere hablar de Myra, porque después de anoche ya no… Sabe que ha pasado el punto de no retorno, y no es únicamente el sexo.

*

Pasan un rato en silencio, con la radio parloteando y poniendo canciones pop que por una vez Richie ni siquiera tararea. De repente, vibran los dos móviles a la vez, y se miran extrañados. Es Richie el que coge el suyo (una cosa es coger llamadas por bluetooth y otra leer mensajes: Eddie no está suicida, gracias), y deja escapar una sonrisa.

—Bev ha creado el grupo al final. 

Eddie sonríe.

—Como os pongáis a mandar chorradas todo el día os pienso mutear. 

—Muy optimista por tu parte pensar que va a servir para alguna cosa que _no_ sean chorradas.

—Buf.

—¿De dónde habrá sacado esta foto? Ni siquiera recordaba habérnosla hecho. Parece mi jardín.

A Eddie le viene el recuerdo de repente. 

—Tengo ya la escayola ahí, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Tú sí te acuerdas?

Eddie asiente. 

—Si no recuerdo mal fue una coincidencia. Al volver de los Barrens te dejamos a ti el primero y justo tu padre estaba estrenando la cámara. Creo que tus padres eran los únicos que no odiaban a los amigos de sus hijos. 

Richie ríe.

—Creo que solo por el hecho de que cuando estaba con vosotros no tenían que aguantarme, ya os querían. 

—Oh, vamos.

—Es verdad. O sea, no me quejo, en nuestro grupo no había mucho de padres normales, pero era verdad. Siempre que pasaba más de una hora en casa sin nada que hacer acababa rompiendo algo. 

Eddie ríe. 

—Nunca has sabido cuándo parar. 

Richie sonríe, se encoge de hombros.

—Ni siquiera hubiera sabido cómo, aunque hubiera querido. 

La tensión sigue ahí, por debajo, pero mucho más ligera. 

—Dice Bev que por dónde vamos, y todos los demás están colectivamente flipando porque no sabían que estábamos haciendo un _roadtrip_.

—Ni que fuera tan raro.

—A ver, Eds, es un poco raro. 

Le mira un segundo y la expresión que tiene hace que no pueda aguantarle la mirada. Le sube algo por el estómago, algo que se desenrolla y le acelera el corazón. 

“¿Es raro que hagamos un roadtrip, Richie, o que tenga ganas de parar el coche y comerte la polla?”

—A lo mejor quiero conocer Los Ángeles. A lo mejor quiero cambiar de aires, yo qué sé. No es tan raro. 

—A lo mejor. 

—Coméntales tu idea de lo de Acción de Gracias, anda. 

—Voy —pero antes de ponerse a escribir, el tono de su voz cambia a algo que no termina de reconocer. Esperanza. Incertidumbre—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿El qué?

—Lo de cambiar de aires. Lo de Los Ángeles. 

Eddie deja pasar unos minutos sin contestar, y Richie no parece esperar tampoco respuesta pasado un tiempo. 

No quiere hablar de Myra, pero sí hay algo que puede decir.

—Una vez que organice el tema del divorcio, no me quedará nada en Nueva York, ¿sabes?

—¿Divorcio?

—Después de… —pero no hablan de anoche, así que cambia de estrategia—. No voy a volver con Myra, Richie. Cuando paremos le voy a llamar, pero no va a cambiar mi respuesta. 

—Pero entonces…

—No sé qué voy a hacer, Richie, así que no te molestes en preguntar. 

—Lo que te dije sigue en pie. Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras. Tengo habitaciones de sobra, de hecho sospecho que hay alguien viviendo a la vez que yo.

—Eso viene genial para mis nervios.

—No sé, yo ya me he acostumbrado. A veces me encuentro tortitas hechas.

—¿No será que pagas a alguien para que lo haga? 

Richie hace como que se lo piensa y a Eddie se le escapa una carcajada.

—Los ricos sois lo peor.

—¿Te he dicho que tengo un jacuzzi? 

—Los ricos sois lo mejor.

Es Richie ahora el que se ríe, alto y con todo el cuerpo.

*

A media mañana están metidos en el peor atasco del viaje. Deciden parar por cambiar de conductor y comer algo. Con un poco de suerte, para mediodía se despeja. La tarde debería darles de sobra para cruzar al siguiente estado, y Eddie se da cuenta de que está haciendo la cuenta hacia abajo, ya. Les faltan tres estados para llegar a California, y no sabe qué hacer con su vida, ni con Richie. 

—No me había dado cuenta de que era domingo, pero tampoco teníamos mucha opción. Está todo el mundo intentando pasar el día en White River. Ugh.

—Al menos el café está bueno.

—Eso es verdad.. 

Su móvil vuelve a sonar, y Richie le mira, levanta las cejas. 

Eddie suspira y sale de la cafetería. 

Recuerda la cara de Myra, que reflejó más desconcierto que otra cosa, cuando le dijo que realmente quería el divorcio. No hace ni una semana de eso; le parecen años.

Le dijo: “No creo que nos estemos haciendo ningún bien”, pero no supo qué contestar cuando ella le echó en cara el perdón que le había pedido el día anterior. No dijo mentiras tampoco, que es lo peor, es lo que sentía en ese momento. En ese momento, tras Derry, tras dejar a Richie en el coche con la palabra en la boca, era lo que tenía sentido. 

—Dime, Myra. 

Al principio es lo esperable. Que vuelva. Que qué va a hacer ella sin él. Que está siendo impulsivo y se va a arrepentir. Lo peor es que no lo dice a mal, no está enfadada sino asustada, y Eddie entiende el sentimiento, pero.

—Te lo dije el otro día y lo sigo pensando. Creo que estamos a tiempo de… creo que no… —ella le interrumpe, “claro que nos hacíamos bien, siempre nos cuidábamos” y—. Creo que ese era el problema, Myra. Te quiero, y eso no era mentira. Pero es solo que no puedo seguir con lo que teníamos.

“¿Vas a dejar un matrimonio de veinte años así, de la nada?”, le dice, llorando, y él no quiere contestar porque no es de la nada. No era de la nada hace doce horas, no fue de la nada el impulso hace una semana; es algo que lleva cociéndose treinta años, su vida entera.

Estoy viviendo de prestado, Myra.

—Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. 

Ella intenta serenarse. 

—He encontrado una carta y... no reconozco el nombre—antes de que lo diga, ya sabe cuál va a ser. Eso era lo que estaba olvidando. ¿Cómo narices se pudo olvidar de la carta? Quiere parar a Myra antes de que lo diga, antes de que diga...—. ¿Quién es Stanley Uris?

El corazón le da tres saltos mortales, y busca automáticamente por el cristal a Richie, que le está mirando. Al ver su expresión, se asusta y se incorpora, Eddie no sabe cómo decirle que necesita que venga. 

Myra, al otro lado del país, insiste en repetir el nombre de Stan y Eddie necesita que _pare_.

—¿La has abierto?

—No, no me parecía que…

La campanilla de la puerta suena y Richie sale con la tarjeta aún en la mano de pagar. “¿Qué pasa?”, vocaliza, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Eddie la agarra, necesitado de un ancla, algo que no le haga pensar en Stan. 

—Gracias, Myra. Por favor —respira un par de veces, porque no sabría cómo explicarle por qué quiere llorar—, reenvíamela a donde te voy a decir. 

Le da dos golpecitos en la mano que tiene agarrada y le señala, y Richie lo entiende al momento. Escribe su dirección en su propio móvil y se la enseña. Eddie se la dicta a Myra, que algo debe notar en su voz porque no intenta averiguar más. 

—Iré a Nueva York en… en un tiempo. Para dejar las cosas cerradas. 

Sigue hablando, buscando la manera de despedirse. Myra no intenta volver a decirle que vuelva, aunque llora casi todo el rato.

Cuando por fin cuelga, la mano de Richie vuelve a estar sobre la suya, y de alguna manera está cerca; demasiado alto, la expresión preocupada. Eddie mira hacia arriba.

—Tengo una carta de Stan. La vi cuando llegué, pero luego pasó todo y, joder. Me la debí dejar en casa cuando rehice la maleta y, me cago en todo. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de eso, Richie? ¿Cómo?

—Eh, Eddie, respira, Eddie, mírame. No pasa nada. 

Pero sí pasa. 

—¿Y si nos volvemos a olvidar, Richie? —Richie le interrumpe diciéndole que no va a pasar, pero Eddie no le escucha—. Le he dicho a Myra que la reenvíe pero…

—¿Crees que habrás sido al único que lo ha enviado? 

Se queda unos segundos callado, sopesando, con el corazón a mil.

—Es Stan. Era. Ni de coña me lo ha mandado solo a mí.

*

Lo comentan, al final, en el grupo. Bill y Mike la tienen. Ben aún no, y Bev difícilmente va a tener manera de conseguirla. 

Bill, porque es Bill, escribe los mensajes como si fuera una de sus novelas, con toda la puntuación. 

“Hemos confirmado que es la misma en ambos casos. Si alguien quiere una foto, que me diga, pero no la voy a mandar por el grupo.”. 

Pone hasta puntos finales, el cabrón.

Richie mira a Eddie, Eddie mira a Richie. 

—¿Cuando lleguemos? —dice Eddie, porque ahora mismo no tiene fuerzas.

—Cuando lleguemos —acepta Richie. 

Están aún parados delante de la cafetería, pero no parece que consigan moverse. Eddie gira su mano y aprieta los dedos de Richie, este hace un movimiento abortado de acercarse aún más y Eddie le agarra de la camiseta.

—Joder. Joder, Eddie. Ojalá hubiéramos podido hablar con él antes de… Ojalá hubiéramos podido hacer algo. 

—¿Algo como qué, Richie? 

Richie no le contesta, mueve la mano y le toca la cara, por un segundo, como si no se creyera que lo está haciendo.

Eddie quiere besarle. 

Y entonces Richie le tira del hombro y le da un abrazo que Eddie no puede, ni quiere, evitar devolver con todas sus fuerzas. Hay algo más ahí, algo que Eddie cada vez tiene más claro pero que ni sabe cómo abordar, ni si su mente está totalmente preparada para aceptarlo. Le vienen imágenes continuamente, su mente se niega a dejarlo tranquilo. 

Richie abrazándole como si fuese a escaparse, Richie llorando en la oscuridad de las alcantarillas, mirar hacia abajo y ver la sangre y la camiseta rota y saber que va a morir. Eddie no debería estar vivo y Eddie no debería estar con su mejor amigo en un viaje a través de Estados Unidos y “ _haré lo que sea, lo que sea, pero tráelo de vuelta_ ”, y “ _si salgo de ésta, Richie_ ” y “ _tráelo DE VUELTA_ ”.

Y la Tortuga, claro. 

Eddie no se olvida de la Tortuga.

“Me lo vas a tener que contar, Richie Tozier, pero no hoy”. 

Se separa un poco y le pone las manos a cada lado de la cara, le mueve la cabeza hacia abajo, un poco, hacia él, apoya la frente contra la suya y suspira. Richie tiene los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, y algo debe poseerle a Eddie en ese momento porque le parece lo más natural del mundo besarle. 

No es… no es prácticamente un beso. Es un segundo, es adelantar los labios y sentir los secos de Richie, el sabor a café, oír el ruido de sorpresa en su garganta. Se lo devuelve casi cuando se está quitando, y es ahí cuando Eddie se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y su corazón empieza a ir tan rápido que piensa que quizá le esté dando un ataque al corazón ahí mismo. 

—¿Qué…?

Eddie no tiene explicación, así que no se la da. 

—Anda, vamos al coche, que parece que se ha vaciado un poco la carretera.

Dice, y de alguna manera consigue no hacerlo temblando. Richie dice “Eddie” y “qué” un par de veces pero le sigue y cuando se meten en el coche y se miran, niega con la cabeza e intenta tapar una sonrisa rascándose la nariz.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Eddie? 

Eddie se encoge de hombros-

—De qué hablas, Richie. 

Se muerde una sonrisa e intenta suprimir el vuelco de su estómago ante el posesivo, y arranca. 

##  **XI** **UTAH**

Es difícil ignorar el peso de la carta de Stan en las conversaciones, a pesar de haber decidido apartarlo hasta llegar.

—Te toca a ti hacer una pregunta. 

—¿Tan aburrido estás?

—Sí. Estoy aún más aburrido. 

—Puedes empezar a buscar dónde vamos a dormir, que no es que esta zona tenga precisamente abundancia de hoteles.

A su alrededor, todo rocas. La zona boscosa ha quedado atrás y el paisaje se ha vuelto agresivo, yermo. El parque de la Tierra de los Cañones se extiende hacia su izquierda, inabarcable y naranja mientras el atardecer le come terreno al día. 

En la boca de Eddie, el recuerdo de Richie. 

Parece que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde anoche. Recuerda a Richie diciendo “joder” tras correrse y a sí mismo queriendo hacer algo, abrazarle o besarle o _algo_ que no fuera quedarse como un pasmarote. Richie le miró, aún de rodillas, se rió, una risa falsa que hizo que a Eddie se le retorciera el estómago y se levantó. “Voy a…” dijo, y se metió en el baño.

Tardó tanto que Eddie primero fue hasta la puerta, pero su valentía parecía enterrada en algún lugar del que no podía recuperarla, y no se atrevió a tocarla. Al final se tumbó en la cama, se metió bajo las sábanas esperando… algo. Esperando que saliera, que dijera que todo estaba bien, drenado por el orgasmo y pensando si habría cometido el peor error de su vida. 

Richie salió unos minutos después, se metió a su lado. Eddie estaba ya medio dormido para entonces, pero aún consiguió sacar suficientes fuerzas como para decir, “Richie, ¿todo bien, no?” y Richie apagó la luz, le dio un empujón sin fuerzas y contestó “¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Anda, duérmete”, pero a Eddie no se le escapó que eso no era una respuesta. 

—Idiota —fue su manera de reaccionar. 

—Gilipollas, ¿qué manera de tratar es esa a alguien que te la acaba de chupar? Si es así como tratabas a las tías no me extraña que tardases tanto en perder la virginidad. 

Le pegó un empujón, riéndose. 

—¿Quieres que te abrace, Richie? Seguro que prefieres ser cucharita pequeña aunque midas tres metros y medio, es que te pega tanto. 

Richie se rió y algo de la tensión desapareció, pero Eddie supo (sabe) que no todo estaba bien. 

—Para empezar, no tiene nada de malo en querer ser la cucharita pequeña, eso es masculinidad tóxica, deberías revisarte, Eddie, entiendo que tú siempre lo eras con...

Eddie se giró hacia él, y le clavó los dedos en los costados, donde sabe que tiene cosquillas. 

—Bip-bip, Richie, ni se te ocurra. 

—Ok, ok, Dios, para por favor. Vamos a dormir, anda. Que si no mañana va a conducir quien yo te diga. 

Se puso de espaldas a él y Eddie tuvo en ese momento la certidumbre de que podría ponerse pegado a él y Richie no diría nada. Pero lo que le quedaba de alcohol se había ido de su cuerpo, y Richie estaba _raro_ y él tampoco sabía qué hacer. 

Así que se conformó con tumbarse hacia el mismo lado y y con dejar caer una mano que, poco a poco, resbalándose, acabó igualmente rozando su cintura. Richie suspiró y al final Eddie acabó cayendo, sincronizando su respiración a la que sentía contra los dedos. 

A la mañana siguiente se ha despertado a tiempo para ver que al final había acabado siendo la cucharita grande igualmente, agarrado a Richie como si fuera su estufa personal. No le ha dado tiempo a entrar en pánico porque estaba Richie ya apartándose de él con mucho cuidado, como él mismo había hecho el día anterior. Le ha visto ir al baño, teniendo cuidado para mantener los ojos entrecerrados y meterse a la ducha. La cama aún seguía caliente, a su lado, ha tenido que reprimir las ganas de ponerse ahí y sentirlo en todo el cuerpo. 

Y cuando ha salido, nada. Como si la noche anterior se hubieran dormido directamente al subir del bar, y ni siquiera se notaba algo _raro_ , como cuando se metió en la cama, era el Richie de siempre. A Eddie le ha desconcertado tanto que no ha sabido qué decir. 

No sabe siquiera si debería decir algo. 

Eddie podría, también, quedarse callado. Callarse como Richie, ignorar cómo han despertado esta mañana, ignorar que Richie ahora conoce el sabor de su semen. Se reiría de él si le oyese pensar sobre ello en esos términos. Diría algo como “dios, Eds, ¿eres un médico?” y relataría cincuenta maneras de referirse a ello, cada una más asquerosa que la anterior. Podría ignorar que sabe cómo suena Richie cuando se está corriendo, como si pudiera olvidarlo. Como si no fuese lo único que quiere ver de aquí hasta que se muera. Necesita desconcertarle, porque no puede hablar de Myra y no quiere pensar en ella. 

—Vale, pues pregunta. Tú con los tíos... —el pánico en la mirada de Richie hace que se le corte la pregunta a la mitad. “Este no es mi Eddie”, dice esa mirada. Eddie se arma de valor. Puede que no sea capaz de decir lo que quiere hacer con él pero si algo sabe en esta vida es picar a Richie Tozier para que haga lo que él no se atreve—, con los tíos, ¿en qué posición sueles estar tú? 

Myra, Stan, Derry, todo queda olvidado durante los largos segundos en los que Richie abre y cierra la boca como un pez fuera del agua. 

—¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? ¿Por qué? 

Eddie se encoge de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Aún nos queda camino.

Nunca ha sabido mentirle, y sabe que Richie lo sabe. Se miran, ignorando la carretera por un momento y hay otra conversación en silencio que Eddie no sabe cómo interpreta pero vaya si lo hace. Eddie piensa “si no vas a hablar de lo que hicimos tú, no voy a hacerlo yo” y Richie pone los ojos en blanco, “pero para _qué_ ” y Eddie se encoge de hombros, de nuevo, y vuelve a mirar a la carretera vacía y que se extiende aún kilómetros antes de llegar a las montañas. Esa parte va a ser divertida, piensa, y apunta mentalmente echar bien de gasolina. Después… después ya no queda mucho. Después solo Nevada y ya llegan a California.

No ha estado nunca en Las Vegas. 

Un pensamiento intrusivo que no se espera: ojalá follarse a Richie en Las Vegas. 

—Clásica curiosidad de hetero.

Lo dice como si fuera un insulto. Eddie quiere decir, “¿hetero, después de lo de anoche?” pero no sabe si cuenta _realmente_ como sexo gay, ¿no? O bueno, bisexual, es como lo llaman. Al menos es lo que cree. Pero la pregunta es: dejar que te la chupen, aunque sea un tío, ¿es realmente gay? ¿Realmente no-hetero? Y, lo que es más importante, ¿está teniendo una doble crisis de sexualidad? ¿Por ser bisexual y por no serlo?

Eddie se plantea dar un volantazo y acabar con todo esto en un momento. 

La única solución es...

—Me da más bien igual. 

Eddie no sabe de qué está hablando. 

—En plan. Con los tíos.

—Vamos, alguna preferencia tienes que tener. No puedes mentir.

—Que te jodan. A ver, realmente me da un poco igual, la verdad. Pero suelo estar… bueno. Recibiendo. Puedes hacer todos los chistes de muerdealmohadas que quieras, pero normalmente no todos quieren porque…

Se señala el pantalón, sube y baja las cejas. 

—Oh, vamos, Richie, no tenías la polla tan grande con catorce años por muchos comentarios que hicieras y no la vas a tener ahora. 

Richie se encoge de hombros y Eddie está a punto de decir que lo sabe porque se la ha visto y entonces se da cuenta de que no. Sabe que pequeña no es porque la ha visto marcada contra el pijama pero no sabe cómo exactamente, porque anoche Richie claramente vio su polla bien de cerca pero Eddie no estuvo ni siquiera a punto de tocarla. No es que no le dejase, o le rechazase, simplemente no tuvo oportunidad. No lo intentó, era…

No pensó que iba a ser la única vez, pero después de esa mañana, todo parece diferente.

Al final es la curiosidad la que gana. 

—¿No te duele?

La conversación mental, suspendida en el limbo hace unos minutos, se termina ahí, de repente cuando Richie, decidido, sonríe. “Vamos a jugar a esto, Eddie Kaspbrak”, escucha Eddie, aunque no dice nada en alto.

Nunca ha sabido decirle que no a nada y, además, si Eddie tiene dudas la única solución es...

—Me toca a mí, ¿no? ¿Nunca has probado a hacer nada ahí, Eds? —baja el tono—. Nunca lo ha intentado ninguna chica, ni un poquito, ni el dedo índice? —apoya el codo en su asiento, acerca su cara a la de Eddie— ¿No sabes lo que es que te metan los dedos y te mantengan al borde hasta que se te olvide hasta el nombre de tu madre? ¿No sabes lo que es que te coman el culo, Eddie boy? 

El tono es casi de coña, la cara cerca de la suya. Eddie está rojo como un tomate pero no puede perder, no a este juego, no con Richie.

—Oye, Richie, ¿estás intentando ponerme nervioso a mí o es que es lo que quieres que te hagan a ti?

...la _única_ solución es despejarlas.

—A lo mejor son las dos. 

—Que te den por el culo, Richie.

—No, que me gusta. 

Eddie aprieta las manos contra el volante. Le va a dar algo, y se van a matar, y Eddie quiere follarle tan fuerte que no se acuerde del nombre de su madre, del suyo propio, ni de nadie que haya estado ahí antes que él. 

Richie le pone una mano tentativa sobre la pierna y a punto está lo del volantazo en convertirse en algo real. Baja la velocidad, que empezaba a dispararse, deja escapa el aire lento. 

—Si quieres —dice Richie, pero no termina la frase.

El verdadero problema de Eddie en esta vida es la curiosidad. Y su amistad con Richie Tozier, pero _sobre todo_ la curiosidad. 

—Busca un puñetero hotel, Richie, anda, antes de que nos matemos.

Richie ríe, aparta la mano y coge su móvil y Eddie sabe que está conduciendo pero es como estar viéndose desde fuera, como si todo esto le estuviera pasando a otra persona. 

*

—Siguiente salida, ya he hecho la reserva, está bastante bien así que al menos no te vas a morir del asco. 

Es casi de noche ya, y Eddie se siente un poco más en control de sí mismo. El hotel es un hotel, por una vez.

—Richie, si tienes pasta, podríamos haber parado en alguno decente durante toda la semana anterior. 

Richie ríe, aunque parece nervioso, y Eddie no sabe bien lo que hacer con las manos. 

—No suele haber de estos sin tener que salirnos mucho de la carretera. Además, no me perdería tus caras en cada uno de ellos por nada en el mundo. 

—Diría que no eres capaz de estar en la mierda con tal de joderme a mí pero te conozco y sé que es perfectamente posible. Te odio, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sip.

La tensión en el coche parecía haber desaparecido pero ahora aumenta de nuevo. Richie le mira de reojo y se muerde el pulgar con la mano que no lleva la maleta; se rozan los codos sin querer y Eddie siente como si se hubieran dado un calambrazo aunque _no es así_. 

Entonces abren la puerta de la habitación y se adentran en ella en un silencio extraño que Eddie no comprende hasta que no pasa la esquina y entonces es como si alguien le hubiera pegado una patada en el plexo solar, dejándole sin aire. 

—Richie. 

Le mira, y se está mordiendo el labio, con expresión entre preocupada y falsamente inocente. 

—Si digo que volvían a no tener habitaciones libres, ¿cuela?

Eddie está respirando demasiado rápido, su corazón temblando con los latidos, como el de un colibrí. Le sigue mirando, le escudriña por si en la cara pudiese leer qué es exactamente lo que quiere decir esto. Pero Richie sólo se encoge de hombros.

La cama en medio de la habitación, enorme, permanece impasible ante el drama que está causando. Eddie piensa en lo que quiere decir, aunque no debería ser tan difícil. 

Al final es Richie el que habla. 

—Mira, fue una gilipollez, voy a avisar abajo y… o, vaya, que tampoco tenemos que hacer… Eddie, me cago en tus muertos, ¿vas a decir algo?

Eddie se mueve antes de poder arrepentirse. Se gira del todo y le atrae hacia él poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. Quiere pensar que Richie estaba pensando en lo mismo porque no pone cara de sorpresa, solo escucha un sonido que deja escapar, cercano al suspiro, y se están besando, y no es precisamente suave. 

No es el beso de Eddie de hace un rato, no es compañerismo y cariño y _amor_ , o al menos no es la misma clase de amor. Algo se rompe dentro de Eddie en cuanto se juntan sus labios, el dique construido en su interior con tanto cuidado hace tantos años. Y esta vez no hay nada que le ayude a parar el torrente de su interior, no está su madre y no está Myra y no está el miedo que siempre tanto le ha protegido. Abre la boca y están tan ansiosos que les cuesta hasta encontrar el ritmo, porque cada vez que parece que son capaces de amoldarse al otro hay algo (la mano de Eddie en el culo de Richie, las de Richie bajo la camiseta de Eddie, arañando suave su espalda) que les hace romperlo. Eddie no tiene suficiente con besarle, de todas maneras, le sujeta de la cintura y le lame la boca, la mandíbula, detrás de las orejas, le muerde la piel suave y el tendón que se le tensa bajo su lengua.

Había olvidado imaginar algo así, cuando era un crío, cuando le volvió a ver, pero lo _hacía_ , lo imaginaba a veces cuando tenía que darse pequeños respiros antes de explotar. Las horas tirados en la hamaca a treinta grados, sus pieles húmedas y pegajosas y las miradas de Bev (oh, Bev) y Stan que seguramente lo supiesen antes, seguramente lo supiesen los primeros. 

—Rich —dice, y es raro que le llame así así pero se le escapa, como el control de las manos cuando las lleva a su pantalón y le desabrocha el botón y baja la cremallera—. Vamos, Richie—, dice sin saber a qué se refiere; pero no parece importar a Richie demasiado porque replica “Vamos, vamos, vamos” como su propio espejo.

Le vuelve a besar, le muerde el labio inferior y Richie gime, bajito, se lo lleva hasta la cama tirando del elástico de los calzoncillos y hace que se tumben sin abandonar su boca, como si quisiera, como si _pudiera_ recuperar los años perdidos con ello. Se revuelcan como si fueran adolescentes, deshaciendo la cama en el proceso, y Eddie se siente así por un momento. 

Suspira cuando empujan las caderas el uno contra el otro y notarle igual de duro que él le alivia y le enciende a partes iguales y en un impulso mueve las manos desde sus hombros por su espalda hasta bajarle los pantalones más abajo del culo. Se separa un momento, le mira a la cara y Richie sonríe con las gafas torcidas.

Dios, le quiere tanto que podría explotar. 

Eddie se muerde el labio y hasta el aire de la habitación parece que se mantiene expectante ante él, como si Richie hubiera cedido todo (su tiempo, su ritmo, su voluntad) a lo que Eddie vaya a hacer. 

“Como una tirita”, piensa Eddie, y le mete la mano bajo el calzoncillo, sintiéndole bien por primera vez. Richie se lame los labios y él se da un momento. Es… bueno. Es grande. Más que la suya, eso seguro. Bastante más, juraría, porque ni siquiera está dura del todo.

No le gusta perder con Richie, pero al César lo que es del César. 

—No me extraña que estés tú debajo, la verdad.

Richie deja escapar una carcajada y con el movimiento embiste ligeramente en su mano, habla con un suspiro.

—Te lo dije, que conste—le mira y Eddie mueve la mano tentativamente, en parte porque quiere, en parte para hacerle callar. No sirve de mucho—. ¿No es tan diferente a cuando te lo haces a ti mismo, sabes? 

—Nunca has sabido cuándo callar, Richie.

Y no lo es pero _lo es_ , porque tiene que acostumbrarse al tacto y al grosor y todo mientras tiene que ver su cara, la boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos brillantes. Le besa mientras mueve la mano, con más seguridad ahora, gira un poco la muñeca y nota el lamento de Richie contra su boca y, joder, que le maten si no es lo más erótico que ha escuchado en su vida. Le besa y vuelve a hacer el mismo giro y encuentra un ritmo con el movimiento de las caderas de Richie. Casi automáticamente él también embiste y solo encuentra aire y es frustrante pero cuando Richie adelanta la mano Eddie niega con la cabeza. 

—Espera. 

Y Richie, bendito sea, por una vez, espera. No puede, no sabe cómo explicarle que necesita que se corra Richie solo, primero, quiere verle, sentirle, y sabe que en cuanto Richie le ponga la mano encima no va a poder pensar en nada más. Quiere escucharle suspirar su nombre como cuando por fin consigue encontrar el ritmo y con la otra mano le recorre el hombro, el brazo, el costado y mete la mano por detrás de la camiseta, le araña la espalda y Richie se rinde y le besa.

No pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que Eddie sepa, de una manera instintiva, que Richie se va a correr. La anticipación le caracolea en el estómago como si llevase esperando esto toda la vida, sin saberlo; cómo iba a saber que Richie se desharía en su mano, que su amigo, alto, enorme, desgarbado, ondularía contra él de esta manera. El entrecejo fruncido y la boca abierta y la lengua asomándose entre los dientes; le mira a los ojos y Eddie cree que podría morirse ahora mismo y estaría todo bien, todo en orden en el universo. 

—Joder —dice, a falta de otra palabra en su repertorio para describir lo que ve—, joder, Richie, eres demasiado. 

—Ya te dije que era grande —jadea Richie, con una sonrisa, y Eddie se ríe pero también quiere mandarle a la mierda por ser tan él en todo momento, por hacerle querer como le quiere, así que mueve la mano desde su culo y, sin darse tiempo a pensarlo, le pellizca el pezón, no tan fuerte como para hacerle daño pero Richie jadea más fuerte—, hostia, Eddie—, y no es precisamente de dolor. 

Así que Eddie le maldice (no lo piensa, lo dice en alto, “me cago en tu puta vida, Richie”, y aprieta un poco más fuerte mientras le masturba y Richie ya no ríe; Eddie sabe que se está ya muy cerca por la respiración errática y por cómo se agarra a su brazo y por cómo se queda por un segundo todo suspendido, en vilo. Frunce el ceño y se estrella contra su boca cuando finalmente se corre, sin coordinación en el cuerpo y Eddie disfruta cada maldito segundo, disfruta del líquido caliente entre sus dedos que debería darle asco y de los labios rasposos contra los suyos que deberían hacerle daño y del gemido que siente reverberar contra sus costillas. Se queda ahí, recuperando la respiración contra su cuello y Eddie siente muy a lo lejos su propia necesidad palpitándole bajo el calzoncillo; en cierta manera le gustaría no correrse, para que esto nunca terminara. 

—Ven aquí —susurra Richie, y le pasa la mano por el estómago, por encima de la camiseta. Nota cómo se pone tenso y sonríe, tranquilizándole. No debería leerle la mente así, y sin embargo… Al final, solo recorre con los dedos el espacio por debajo del ombligo y mete la mano por debajo de la tela de sus calzoncillos. 

Le cubre entero, pero no la mueve, deja que Eddie embista contra ella despacio, a su ritmo. Coloca la otra en su cuello y junta las frentes de ambos, le besa donde pilla, la boca, el borde de los labios, la mandíbula. Eddie quiere durar, pero no está hecho de hierro y el dique se ha abierto y el agua viene con la fuerza de algo oculto durante años. No tarda mucho en aumentar la cadencia en sus caderas hasta el punto en el que sabe que no hay marcha atrás, escuchando cómo Richie le habla al oído aunque no termine de entender lo que dice, al final se apoya contra su hombro y se corre según está, sin que Richie haya tenido casi que moverse. 

Le mira y se ríen ambos, y no hay nada más que esto, ellos dos en una habitación genérica de un hotel genérico en medio de la nada. Richie, y Eddie, lo que siempre han sido, como nunca han sido. 

Igual que la imagen de Richie besándose con esa chica le ha perseguido veinticinco años entiende que ésta es otra que le va a ser peor, le va a perseguir toda la vida, sea lo que sea de ella tras este viaje. Richie sonriente, saciado, una gota de sudor por su sien, los labios brillantes y enrojecidos en una sonrisa de gato satisfecho. Lo memoriza, con cuidado, con detalle, las pecas de los hombros y los mordiscos en el cuello y la camiseta húmeda. Las gafas llenas de manchas, el pelo hecho un desastre sobre su frente. 

Le coge de la mejilla, le besa. 

—Pues va a resultar que no soy hetero, no. 

Algo pasa por la expresión de Richie, una sombra rápida que Eddie no reconoce, y después una sonrisa que no termina de llegarle a los ojos. 

No le da tiempo a razonar con sus pensamientos antes de que Richie se gire y se aleje de él para coger una de las toallas que hay encima de una de las sillas; Eddie se pregunta si algo ha cambiado con un nudo en el estómago. Le sonríe desde arriba y le lanza la toalla, pero Eddie tiene la sensación de que la sonrisa no es del todo real. Se va hacia el baño y no consigue ver del todo su expresión cuando habla.

—Para eso está tu amigo gay, Spaghetti.

Eso… no era lo que Eddie esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo más corto de lo normal pero compensaré con el siguiente y último que es una absolute unit de capítulo a nivel de palabras, al menos.


	6. Todo al rojo

_I imagine death  
_ _so much_  
 _it feels more like a memory.  
Lin-Manuel Miranda - Hamilton. An American Musical_

##  **XII** **NEVADA**

Aún no es de día cuando Eddie se despierta, pero entra la suficiente luz como para iluminar tenuemente la habitación. Se está empezando a acostumbrar a no saber dónde se despierta tras veinte años de hacerlo en la misma casa y en la misma cama y con la misma persona. Mira a Richie, que está acurrucado contra su hombro, profundamente dormido. Se gira hacia él, se encoge y pone la cara contra su cuello. Richie hace un sonido, sin despertarse, y automáticamente le pasa el brazo por encima, le aprieta contra él. 

Eddie le coge de la cintura, se acerca hasta que todo él está rodeado por Richie, se duerme sin pensar en nada más. 

*

La siguiente vez que abre los ojos, Richie está acariciando su espalda suavemente. Se acurruca un poco más contra él. 

—Hola.

—No quiero conducir hoy.

Richie ríe.

—Vale, conduzco yo.

—No quiero que conduzcas tú tampoco. 

—No soy tan rico como para que mi coche conduzca solo, sabes—Eddie gruñe—. Y no me quiero quedar aquí en medio de la nada. Pero, ¿sabes dónde podríamos pasar un día? O los que sean.

—¿Dónde?

Richie pasa los dedos por su nuca, por el nacimiento del pelo y se ríe ante los ruidos de gusto que deja escapar Eddie.

—En Las Vegas.

Eddie echa la cabeza hacia atrás, le mira. 

—Nunca he estado.

—No puede ser. 

—Vivo de saber de probabilidades, Richie.

—Las probabilidades no importan en Las Vegas. 

—Literalmente es lo que más importa, como el hecho de que el noventa por ciento de…

—Ah, ah, ah. Prohibido porcentajes. Nos vamos a Las Vegas, no puedes decir nada hasta llegar a mi casa.

—Porque tú lo digas. Y dime cuándo hemos decidido que vamos.

Richie serpentea con la mano entre sus cuerpos, hasta que alcanza la cinturilla del calzoncillo. 

—Richie.

—Shh, Eddie, déjame convencerte. 

La voz de Richie en su oído, la mano en su entrepierna, moviéndose suave; Eddie estaba perdido antes de empezar, pero es más terco que otra cosa.

—No me vas a convencer.

—Déjame que te diga lo que puedes hacerme allí.

*

Le convence, claro. Vaya si le convence. 

*

Para cuando se montan en el coche ya está el sol bien arriba. Eddie sabe que tiene que parecer un gilipollas, porque no puede evitar sonreír a veces cuando cruza la mirada con Richie. No debería, pero, joder, siente algo parecido a la felicidad por primera vez desde que recibió la llamada maldita de Mike. Y si bien no tiene nada de malo lo que están haciendo, Eddie siente que se está aprovechando de la situación. 

No puede durar, porque Eddie sabe que en algún momento va a reventar todo esto que siente y entonces Richie le dirá _bip-bip, Eddie_ , una cosa es que follemos y otra muy diferente _esto_ , cómo que desde adolescente. Eddie sabe que incluso Richie, a pesar de que es un desastre, puede apuntar algo más alto que él, enfermizo y roto y cicatrizado por todas partes. Alguien que ha tardado treinta años en aceptar que no solo le gustan las tías y ha tenido que estar al borde de la muerte en el proceso. 

Se le viene a la mente que a lo mejor es culpabilidad por lo que está haciendo esto, a lo mejor hay algo ahí que… (“haré _LO QUE SEA_ ”), pero el pensamiento desaparece tan rápido como ha venido.

El caso es que hasta ahora no podía ser feliz porque tenía, porque tenían todos, algo a la espalda, algo que olvidaron pero no borraron de su mente. Un pasado del que no podían escapar; pero ahora lo han hecho, está muerto y enterrado en las alcantarillas de un sitio al que no piensan volver. 

No tiene nada de malo pasarlo bien un tiempo, aunque sean los días hasta que lleguen a Los Ángeles y, quizá, algo más, mientras Eddie termina de aclararse con lo que quiere hacer con su vida. Y si Eddie siente un poco diferente a Richie, la verdad, tampoco es insoportable. 

Mejor esto que volver a lo de antes. Esto es: Richie conduciendo, cantando Miley Cyrus a voz en grito, _it cuts you deep and leaves a scar, things fall apart but nothing breaks like a heart_ , haciendo hasta los coros con un falsete horrible que hace que Eddie se mee de la risa; Richie rozándole la rodilla cuando coge la lata de Red Bull, sonriendo a la carretera sin mirarle, “qué”, “qué de qué, Tozier”, “qué de qué me miras”, “tu cara de gilipollas, eso miro”, el color en las mejillas de Richie como si le hubiera dicho algo bueno; “¿nunca te han dicho que tienes cara de comepollas, Eddie?”, “¿ahora vamos a ir a insultos homófobos?”, “no es un insulto, _quiero_ que me comas la polla” y el cosquilleo en la entrepierna ante la idea. 

Mejor esto que nada.

*

Si Eddie tuviera que describir el paisaje de Nevada en una palabra, la que le viene a la mente es “arisco”. Han pasado por sitios mucho más complicado en el viaje, y la tormenta no la recuerda precisamente placentera pero hay algo en la ausencia de vida de cualquier tipo que le incomoda, le hace sentir como si pudiera entender por un minuto lo grande que es el mundo. No es bienvenido en este desierto; nadie lo es. 

La arena cubriendo un suelo seco y desgarrado, lleno de cicatrices apenas sujetas entre sí por los cáctuses y pequeños arbustos que se ganan el atributo de flora por pura supervivencia. La carretera vacía y el coche comiendo kilómetros de horizonte como si nada. La emisora va y viene, a ratos, Richie canta cuando está y parlotea cuando no. 

Eddie también tiene algo que decir.

—Hay algo que aún no me has contado. 

—No hay manera de que me vaya a gustar cómo vas a seguir esta conversación, ¿verdad? 

—No, no lo creo, pero. Cuando todo esto empezó…

—Define “todo esto”.

Se señala la entrepierna y Eddie pone los ojos en blanco tras las gafas de sol. A veces piensa que se le van a quedar así, clavados bajo los párpados, si sigue demasiado tiempo con Richie. 

Un pensamiento intrusivo: ojalá no tener que separarse de Richie. 

—El viaje, gilipollas. Me dejaste en casa y al día siguiente… al día siguiente seguías ahí. 

—Hmm.

—¿Por qué?

—¿En serio, Eddie? 

—Podría preguntarte algo peor que Nueva York.

“Podría preguntarte por Derry”.

Hubo algo raro desde el primer momento, otra de las cosas que le parece tan fácil ocultarse a sí mismo; desde que despertó en el hospital de Derry, con Derry medio derruida en la portada del periódico encima de la mesilla y con Richie roncando y medio babeando dormido en el sillón y Bill en otra silla, mucho más incómoda, sin dormir, mirándole. “Bill”, le dijo, la voz rasposa, pero no supo qué más añadir, y Bill se acercó a la cama y sonrió, le abrazó. “Eddie”, le dijo, solo su nombre, y miró a Richie y Eddie… Eddie no preguntó entonces. Luego Richie se despertó y fueron idiotas y ya llegaron los demás: Bev y Ben de la mano y Mike el último, el espacio que debería ocupar Stan entre ellos tan físico como inexistente. 

Todos con un pie mentalmente fuera de Derry e igualmente todos esperándole a él. 

Eso tampoco lo dijo nadie, ni falta que hizo. 

Richie hace como si no hubiera oído la última frase de Eddie. 

—Venga, Spaghetti, suéltalo antes de que me dé algo de la anticipación. 

—¿Por qué te quedaste ese día? Tú mismo lo dijiste, odias Nueva York.

Eddie espera, a pesar de todo, que Richie desvíe la verdad como ha hecho con lo de Derry, y cuando habla, le sorprende. 

—Me fui, de hecho. Dejé Nueva York y casi llegué a salir del estado y simplemente, yo qué sé, Eddie, simplemente supe que tenía que volver. Así que me cogí dos Red Bulls, di la vuelta, busqué cualquier cosa para dormir, me emborraché como un hijo de puta y…

—Y esperaste. 

—Y esperé. 

—No sabías que iba a querer seguir esto. 

—No, pero…

—Pero qué, Richie.

—Pero tenía esperanzas de que sí. Mira, Eddie, me he pasado casi treinta años sintiendo que estaba, joder —mira por el retrovisor, nadie en kilómetros, quita de un golpe la radio, frena poco menos que en seco y apaga el motor del coche al pararse en el arcén—, ¿no podías esperar a hacer las preguntas trascendentales a que estuviera borracho?, no…

—Joder, Tozier, si te vas a poner así…

—Da igual. El caso es. ¿No lo notaste, todo este tiempo? Que pasase lo que pasase siempre estabas falto de algo, como _incompleto_ , si es que eso tiene sentido. Toda la adolescencia escondida y ni siquiera me daba cuenta de eso, de que no la recordaba prácticamente; y a veces, joder, a veces soñaba unas cosas que eran casi peor que lo de estos últimos… Bueno —le mira, un segundo—. No peor. Pero horrible, y desde que salimos de aquella puta alcantarilla, no es que sea, joder, no es que sea más feliz pero al menos no estoy como si alguien me hubiera vaciado las entrañas y me hubiera dicho que esa era la manera en la que vive todo el mundo. Hemos estado...

—Engañados. 

—Engañados. Hemos acabado con algo horrible y nuestro pago ha sido una vida de mierda, pensé que quizá…

No termina, le señala sin mirarle y pone la frente en las manos, sobre el volante. 

—Pensaste que quizá yo me sentía igual.

—Todos los demás, de alguna manera… Dijiste que estabas intentando averiguar por qué habías dejado a Myra, ¿no? ¿Lo sabes ya? 

Sigue sin mirarle. Eddie quiere decirle la verdad, quiere tener capacidad de decir lo que siente: que dejó a Myra porque le quiere. La dejó porque siempre ha querido a Richie de alguna manera, dentro de esa parte de él mismo que no recordaba, como si fuera el trozo de pulmón que siempre le ha faltado cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche y no recordaba qué había soñado. 

Le pone la mano en la nuca y siente el escalofrío que le da bajo la punta de los dedos, la piel de gallina. Le dice lo más parecido que puede a la verdad. O a otro aspecto de la misma. 

—Creo que con ella siempre hubiera sentido que seguía en Derry. La persona que la quería y quería estar con ella y quería que ella le… cuidase, o le consintiese, desapareció incluso antes de bajar por esa alcantarilla. Ya no soy ése. 

Richie asiente, despacio, aún sin mirarle. Levanta la cabeza y mira hacia la carretera, eterna delante de ellos. 

—Eddie. 

—Qué.

Richie rebusca con la mano en la guantera de su lado y se quita las gafas para sustituirlas por unas de sol tan rojas como su coche, brillantes. A Eddie no se le escapa que esconde los ojos tras ellas antes de girar la cabeza hacia él. 

—Que le jodan a Nueva York. Vámonos a las putas Vegas.

Eddie ríe, sorprendido.

—Cuando quieras, Tozier.

*

El sol empieza a darles desde la retaguardia cuando empiezan a ver los carteles que indican que están a punto de llegar. Eddie saca el móvil, dice “para el grupo”, y le saca una foto mientras Richie hace una mueca tras las gafas de sol. Está horrible, pero Eddie la manda igual. 

“ayudadme” manda, “richie siempre ha sido tan feo o es que le está poseyendo algo”, y tras las risas se convierte en un envío de fotos de todos ellos. Ben y Bev mandan una ante la que Richie hace sonidos de arcadas (que Eddie tiene a bien grabar y enviar), Bill manda un audio de dos minutos, Mike es el único que consigue hacerse una foto decente. 

*

Las Vegas es… un poco demasiado. Demasiadas luces, demasiado de todo. Discuten durante una hora buscando un hotel que a Eddie le parezca decente y no demasiado caro. “No lo vas a pagar tú”, “me niego a que nadie gaste dinero en un cuchitril solo porque en la habitación de al lado estuvo alguien famoso en 1987, Richie”, “al menos que tenga piscina”, “no vamos a usar la piscina”, “no es para usarla, Eddie, es solo _el concepto_ ”. 

—Vamos, Eddie, déjate tener esto. 

Eddie le mira, levanta los brazos en señal de rendición.

Miran las opciones y Richie ni siquiera duda, coge una con cama doble _extragrande_ y Eddie sube la mano desde la mitad de su muslo hasta casi rozarle la ingle, Richie sonríe y se muerde el labio y Eddie no puede evitarlo, le coge de la nuca y se lo muerde _él_ y, Dios, podría nutrirse de esos ruidos que solo hace cuando le besa así, un poco más fuerte de lo normal. 

—Hostia puta, Eddie. 

—¿Es eso lo que te gusta, Richie? 

—Sí. 

—Dime qué más te gusta. No, sigue conduciendo, pero dímelo. 

—Me gusta eso que acabas de hacer.

Eddie repasa en su mente.

—¿Que te mande? 

Se encoge de hombros.

—No tener que pensar. 

—¿Y si te digo algo que no quieres hacer?

Richie sonríe.

—Tú prueba. 

Es una palabra perfecta para esta ciudad: _demasiado_. El hotel también lo es: alto, brillante, destaca en medio de la calzada. La recepción demasiado sobria para lo que hay afuera, la habitación demasiado grande; pero ellos también se sienten así, o al menos Eddie: siente que se le escapa todo por los bordes, le agarra según entran al ascensor y se aprieta contra él y Richie deja caer la mochila a sus pies. 

Es tan grande y se pliega tan bien bajo sus manos, Eddie no puede con tanto control, se siente borracho, se le sube a la cabeza. Buscan el número de su habitación entre besos y Eddie piensa por un segundo que le gustaría hacer algo absolutamente fuera de carácter, como hacer que se la chupase en las escaleras de emergencia, desde donde se oirían las voces de la gente que sale y entra de sus habitaciones constantemente. 

Despedidas de soltera, chavales drogados, gente en traje y gente con velos de novia y gente riendo como si fueran felices. 

Las Vegas se hizo para esto. 

*

No hacen nada al llegar a la habitación, a pesar de que literalmente es en lo único que está pensando Eddie. Cree que si lo hace, que si le besa, si se tumban en la cama, si le tiene desnudo para él, no va a querer hacer nada más. Y aunque el azar le dé miedo, también hay algo terrorífico en la necesidad que tiene de Richie, todo el rato, tan fuerte que le cuesta controlarse.

A pesar de las fechas aún hace un calor bastante terrible cuando salen del aire acondicionado del hotel y Eddie se queja durante todo el camino. A Richie no parece importarle, vestido con una camisa horrible que parece hecha específicamente para ofender el gusto de Eddie, indiferente a sus críticas. Parece de hecho en su salsa cuando camina por esta ciudad que es tan ajena para Eddie como lo va a ser Los Ángeles. 

Pero la ciudad te lleva de la mano, al final, está para eso. No pasa tanto tiempo en el restaurante del primer casino famoso que encuentran hasta que Eddie se olvide de dónde está para simplemente pensar que _está_. La segunda botella de vino arrampla con sus dudas. 

—Espera, voy a contárselo a los otros, se van a morir de la envidia. 

Eddie ríe pero se tapa con la carta cuando intenta sacarle una foto.

—No te estoy sacando a ti, Eddie, es la comida, idiota —miente, pero Eddie igualmente baja la carta. 

El móvil vibra y en el grupo solo hay una foto de comida, de la puerta del restaurante con el nombre. Segundos después, varias vibraciones seguidas. 

—Realmente me da un poco de pena no estar con ellos. 

—La siguiente.

—Creo que una vez va a ser suficiente.

—Nah —dice Richie, llenando su copa de vino y, de paso la de Eddie—, no creo que nos valga con una. 

Se rozan los pies bajo la mesa. 

—Ya veremos —contesta, sabiendo que se le nota que todo es disimulo puro y duro. 

Richie no se molesta en decir nada. 

*

La noche funciona en flashes. 

Uno: Richie levanta la mano hacia la camarera y pide chupitos, a pesar de las protestas de Eddie. Se los beben a la vez, Richie finge arcadas, se ríe cuando Eddie intenta evitar las suyas.

Dos: En una mesa de dados, se apuestan cincuenta pavos entre ellos a quién gana más veces, la apuesta más estúpida del mundo pero el de la mesa no parece ni siquiera sorprendido; Eddie supone que sus clientes son imbéciles como ellos, demasiado borrachos para pensar que pueden perder. Hay tanta gente que se pegan el uno al otro, Richie tiene los dados en la mano y se los pone con un gesto delante de la cara. De alguna manera está a la vez detrás de él y a un lado medio apoyado con un codo en el borde. 

—Qué narices haces, Richie, ¿sabes cómo funcionan los dados? Los tienes que coger y lanzar…

—Sé cómo funcionan los dados, Eddie. Sopla. 

—¿Qué? 

—Que soples. Para darme suerte.

—Sabes que la estadística dice que…

—Que soples, Kaspbrak.

La mesa entera mirándole, la señora con el collar de rubíes más caro y más hortera que ha visto en su vida sonriéndole con una expresión de ternura que hace que Eddie tenga que apartar la mirada. 

—Que conste que creo que es idiota.

Sopla, y Richie sonríe y se le cierran los ojos tras las gafas y Eddie sabe que está más borracho de lo que cree porque piensa que debe ser la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. 

Tres: Eddie hace cálculos en una servilleta para saber cuánto han perdido y cuánto han ganado mientras Richie mete monedas en las tragaperras. 

Cuatro: Richie mirando a su móvil, la cara de Bev en la pantalla, le cuelga. 

Cinco: Richie le muerde el cuello cuando salen del casino. Eddie dice “Richie” con tono amenazador y le aparta pero ante la carita de desolación que finge es débil, siempre ha sido demasiado débil con Richie. Le besa en una esquina, le lame la boca, le para las manos cuando intentan tocarle. “No”, dice, “no hasta la habitación”. 

Seis: Richie cogiendo los dados en otra mesa distinta, Eddie detrás, mirando desde su hombro, mueve las caderas hacia delante y se roza contra su culo. 

—Para darte suerte —susurra, y Richie se le queda mirando tanto tiempo que le tienen que decir que está acaparando los dados.

Siete: Richie pide más alcohol y Eddie finge beber cuando son chupitos e intercala con agua cuando es vino para no acabar inconsciente. Richie se ríe de él pero a la vez le pasa la mano por el pelo y le habla demasiado cerca del oído, así que no está tan mal. Cambian a la ruleta y Eddie y la mitad de la mesa se mean de la risa ante las improvisaciones de Richie. Juegan al diecinueve, pierden lo poco que habían ganado. 

Ocho: Un mensaje al grupo, “decidnos un número al que jugar a la ruleta”, y dos respuestas de cuatro. Al siete, negro, se miran a los ojos, “claro, claro que siete”, ahí va lo último que se deberían poder gastar.

Nueve: Sacarse una selfie horrible con el dinero que ganan en la ruleta, parecen imbéciles, Eddie intenta borrarla pero Richie es demasiado alto, sujeta el móvil arriba y Eddie se niega a rebajarse a saltar. 

(Salta, pero no llega).

Diez: Richie le agarra de los hombros, “vamos a la habitación antes de que nos denuncien por escándalo público”, “no estamos haciendo nada”, “no es por falta de ganas”. 

Se besan en cuanto se cierra la puerta del ascensor, se besan por todo el pasillo y cuando entran en la habitación le pone contra la pared, se ríe, están demasiado borrachos para esto. 

—Richie. 

—Dime, Eddie.

“¿Vas a hacer lo que te pida, Richie?”. Pero ya sabe la respuesta. 

—Quiero verte… —se lame los labios, la mirada de Richie persigue su lengua, se le atropellan las palabras—. De rodillas. Quiero verte. 

Quizá es así como se siente la gente con las drogas y por eso se arriesga a hacerlo a pesar de todo lo demás, quizá Eddie lo haría si alguien le fuera a prometer el tornado en miniatura que le sube por el estómago y le enrojece la cara cuando los ocho metros de Richie Tozier se ponen de rodillas delante de él sin protestar. Se quita los zapatos y los calcetines, manteniendo el equilibrio como puede, quizá un par de chupitos menos hubieran estado mejor, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no tiene, sacando la fuerza de no sabe dónde. Se quita los pantalones y puede ver en la cara de Richie el esfuerzo por no adelantarse. 

Quiere hacerle sufrir y no sabe de dónde sale ese deseo, quiere que _suplique_. 

Se debería sentir ridículo, con las canillas al aire y la polla marcada contra tela, pero Richie suspira, cierra los ojos y Eddie le coge de la nuca y, oh, Dios, cómo abre la boca y humedece lo que alcanza con ella de manera automática, instintiva.

—¿Qué quieres, Richie? 

Richie para, le mira y Eddie esperaba algo, cualquier cosa, antes de lo que dice.

—Lo que estés dispuesto a darme, _Eddie-boy_.

Tiene que referirse al sexo, a que Eddie no ha estado nunca con ningún tío y es por tanto el responsable de poner el límite pero será que Eddie está borracho o que Richie tiene la habilidad de exponer con palabras lo que él mismo siente porque le noquea, le deja sin aire por un segundo.

Se arrodilla delante de él, de repente, como si le hubieran fallado las piernas. Quizá lo hayan hecho. Le abraza y le besa y le coge de la cara, le roza la mandíbula con la nariz. 

—Me vas a matar —dice, y pasa el pulgar por el ceño que se frunce en la cara de Richie ante sus palabras—. Shhh. Ven, vamos la cama. Estoy demasiado borracho para esto, me voy a caer. 

Richie asiente.

Se levanta primero y le ofrece la mano, Richie ríe y se apoya contra su estómago, besa el cachito de piel que se ve entre la camiseta y los calzoncillos y respira contra ella. Eddie le pasa los dedos por el pelo, por la nuca. Richie levanta la mirada y parece que…

Parece otra cosa. 

—Igual sí que estoy demasiado borracho, sí —dice, y coge la mano de Eddie para ayudarse al levantarse. Le tiemblan un poco las rodillas pero Eddie no dice nada porque a él le tiembla un poco todo, la verdad.

Richie se dirige a la cama quitándose la ropa por el camino.

Eddie va al baño dispuesto a lavarse los dientes pero no puede evitar darse asco (demasiado alcohol, el olor de los cigarros ajenos pegado a la tela, el pelo grasiento) y se mete a la ducha.

Cuando sale, lo hace hablando “Richie, si quieres puedes…” y entonces se lo encuentra en la cama, dormido. Los pantalones quitados, en calzoncillos, sin taparse siquiera con las sábanas, las gafas torcidas contra la cara. “Jesús, Richie”, piensa, y maniobra con su peso de gigante hasta que consigue meterle en la cama. En el momento en que lo consigue y le quita las gafas Richie abre los ojos y dice un somnoliento “gracias” con una sonrisa de imbécil. 

—No estabas dormido, eres un mierdas. 

—Es más cómodo cuando me arropas tú. 

—Tu puta madre te va a volver a hacer un favor. 

Richie ríe entre dientes, pero cuando Eddie se mete por fin a la cama y se tumba, Richie se acerca.

—Ven, que ya estoy calentito. 

—No te jode, el tío mierdas, cómo no vas a estar.

—Vennnn. 

Hacen un puzzle entre ambos, como si llevaran durmiendo juntos años, Richie de lado con la cabeza hundida contra su hombro y Eddie boca arriba con sus piernas encajadas sobre las de Richie, 

*

Le despierta el sonido del móvil de Richie. Este se levanta, mira el móvil y se va al baño, Eddie solo escucha un “Bev” susurrado, y, aunque aguza el oído, al de nada de cerrarse la puerta lo único que puede oír es el agua de la ducha.

Eddie mira su propio móvil y los mensajes que enviaron al grupo. La foto es terrible, especialmente porque con las sombras se ve perfectamente la cicatriz en su mejilla. Hay muchos insultos (ente ellos también, que debían estar escribiendo mientras estaban uno al lado del otro), muchas risas, “lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas” de Bev. Se queda mirando el mensaje unos segundos, el emoji de carita que guiña al final. 

Seguramente esté dando demasiadas vueltas a algo que no tiene ninguna importancia. Coge de su botiquín algo para el dolor de cabeza y algo para las náuseas que sabe que va a tener más tarde, y poco después se vuelve a quedar dormido.

*

Más tarde Richie se mete en la cama aún con el pelo mojado, se pone de lado y le mira. 

—No pareces tener mucha resaca —dice.

—Es porque bebí agua y me duché antes de irme a dormir. Tú tampoco pareces tener mucha. 

Richie suspira con dramatismo. 

—La procesión va por dentro. 

—¿Cabeza? —pregunta Eddie, y Richie asiente con cara de pena—. Te bebiste tu peso en chupitos, es tu culpa.

—Kaspbraaaaak.

Se apiada de él, aunque no debería. 

—Ahora te busco algo para que deje de dolerte. 

Eddie le pone la mano desde el cuello hasta la nuca, aprieta con los dedos en la parte inferior, justo encima de la espalda. Richie se mueve contra la presión, haciendo ruidos que rayan lo pornográfico, roza la cabeza contra la almohada.

—Lo vas a pringar todo. 

Abre los ojos y sonríe de una manera que, si Eddie estuviese de pie, haría que le temblasen las piernas.

—Eso espero —dice, y se acerca a él. 

Es tan fácil. Es todo tan fácil con Richie, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida; no hay casi dudas ni movimientos en falso. A lo mejor es la confianza. A lo mejor es que simplemente Richie es así, se acomoda y se adapta a Eddie continuamente, deja que le mueva y le dé vueltas por la cama como si no pudiese con él con un brazo. Se desnudan a trompicones, poco a poco, e incluso así Richie deja que sea él quien se quite la camiseta, se quedan unos segundos mirándose, siguen como si nada. Eddie encima de él y sin dejar de besarse. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan ahí, embistiendo sin finalidad real el uno contra el otro, despacio por primera vez desde que empezó todo esto. 

Qué es todo esto, Eddie aún no lo tiene muy claro. 

—¿Quieres que siga lo que empecé anoche? 

Y quiere, claro, pero lo que dice es:

—No.

—¿No?

Se alza en los brazos desde donde está, a horcajadas encima de él y resbala hacia abajo, poco a poco. 

—Eddie…

—Qué. 

Traga saliva y le mira. 

—Nada. 

Eddie sonríe y se arrodilla entre sus piernas, Richie se incorpora sobre los codos. 

Lo que estés dispuesto a darme. Eddie se lo toma como un reto. 

—Me tienes que decir si…

—Tendrías que morderme la polla y escupirla a un lado para que no me gustase, Eddie, y aún así no lo tengo muy claro.

La carcajada es repentina y criminal. 

—Joder, Richie, tú sí que sabes ser romántico. 

—Solo digo la verdad. 

—Eres gilipollas.

Richie no llega a contestar porque en ese momento Eddie abre la boca y saca la lengua y… prueba. No es que no lo haya imaginado _nunca_ , es _normal_ incluso para alguien hetero, entiende. Aunque cómo saberlo si realmente él no lo es.

—Estás pensando demasiado. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ¿sabes? No me debes nada. 

—¿Tú me lo quieres hacer porque me debes algo?

—No.

—Pues déjame hacerlo a mi ritmo, Richie, por Dios. No todos supimos a los quince que…

Richie le alcanza la cara con la mano, le acaricia la cicatriz de la mejilla con el pulgar. 

—¿Quieres que te hable? 

Eddie asiente.

—Dime lo que te gusta. 

—Tú.

A Eddie le da un vuelco el estómago pero no puede mirarle; si le mira se irá todo su autocontrol a la mierda.

—No me vaciles, Richie, quiero decir...

Richie se ríe.

—Simplemente… primero hazte un poco a ella. Y te voy diciendo. 

Al final es solo dejarse llevar, pero eso a Eddie siempre le ha costado un poco. Empieza por fuera y sube hacia la punta, se la mete en la boca y, cuando empieza a bajarla, tanteando hasta dónde puede llegar mientras se ayuda con la mano, nota cómo Richie tensa las piernas, y de alguna manera eso es lo que le relaja al final. Es fácil leer a Richie, como si le conociera de toda la vida, Richie, que gesticula y grita y abre demasiado los ojos y nunca ha sabido mentirle bien. Que no lo intenta. Susurra su nombre, le da indicaciones cuando Eddie va cogiendo confianza. 

Desliza la lengua por la punta, mueve la mano girándola un poco y Richie alza las caderas, bajándolas al momento cuando Eddie le lanza una mirada que espera que resuma su opinión sobre que ahora mismo le haga vomitar. 

—Perdón, perdón, es... Hostia, Eddie. 

Cuánto hacía que no se sentía así. No esperaba que fuese esto lo que iba a sentir haciendo esto a su mejor amigo pero así son las cosas, se siente… se siente bien, se siente extático al ver cómo Richie retuerce las sábanas con las manos, cómo gira ligeramente las caderas, hunde el culo contra la cama. 

Eddie no se ha comido nunca una polla pero sabe de otras cosas; de no mover la mano tan rápido para hacerle esperar y buscar el orgasmo. Y le funciona: para cuando Richie llega al punto exacto en el que quiere tenerle el torrente de palabras que escapaba su boca ha dejado de tener sentido. 

Richie abre las piernas más de lo necesario.

—Eddie, Eddie, por favor, quiero.

Eddie mueve la mano despacio, levanta la cara y le mira; con la otra mano, masajea por debajo y alcanza la piel de detrás. Richie parece a punto de llorar, no ha estado más guapo y desesperado en la vida. 

—Qué, Richie. 

_Lo que estés dispuesto a darme_.

Richie estira la mano hacia el suelo, rebusca entre sus vaqueros hasta sacar un botecito y se lo pasa. Hay un momento de pánico en la mente de Eddie al pensar en lo que puede querer pero entonces lo entiende. 

—Ok. Ok, Richie. 

La coordinación en la postura es lo más difícil pero al final lo que hace es tumbarse prácticamente sobre su pierna, una mano en la polla, la boca sin alejarse mucho tiempo de ella, y los dedos colándose debajo y hacia atrás, atrás, atrás. 

Debería darle asco. 

No lo hace. Cómo podría, con Richie diciéndole “no, no, más, más” desde el momento en que tantea con el índice, “necesito más, Eddie” y añade el dedo corazón también desde el principio y hasta el fondo. Richie se derrite, alarga la mano hasta él y le mete las manos por el pelo, le roza la nuca, como si necesitara algo a lo que agarrarse. 

En parte, Eddie le entiende.

Le besa las ingles, el muslo, la zona en la que el vello del estómago se convierte en otra cosa, le muerde la tripa mientras mueve la mano, intentando ver qué es lo que le hace reaccionar sin el estímulo de la boca. Richie se empuja contra sus dedos, rozando con ellos en la dirección que claramente le gusta así que Eddie empieza a seguirle. “Eddie, cariño”, le dice, y le corta la respiración y la vida cuando lo dice así, no con el tono de burla que lo hace cuando quiere vacilarle sino con la voz rota, _cariño_ , le coge la muñeca y le hace ver lo que quiere y Eddie no sabe más que lo que ha leído alguna vez de pasada, sin querer profundizar demasiado, pero le hace caso y curva los dedos ligeramente y necesitan un par de intentos y de repente. 

De repente, magia. 

Richie parecía antes fuera de control pero no era nada comparado con ahora, los gemidos que deja escapar cada vez que consigue hacerlo bien y toda la concentración de Eddie está ahí, en ese punto de Richie, a duras penas consigue coordinarse para lamerle de abajo a arriba y volver a cogerle en la boca. No se molesta en calcular el ritmo para que no se corra porque verle así, desesperado, es suficiente como para que se apiade de él. 

El orgasmo es repentino, Richie le coge del pelo sin cuidado y le aleja lo justo y Eddie es espectador en primera persona de todo, de cómo se le abre la boca y hay un segundo en el que consigue mantener también los ojos, le mira, se le cierran y el líquido caliente se abre paso entre sus dedos, le mancha el estómago y el pecho y gruñe cuando ya ha terminado y Eddie mueve un poco más los dedos dentro de él, solo para escuchar el gemido-barra-quejido al estar demasiado sensible.

—Jesús, Richie. 

—Te dije que me gustaba —dice, entre jadeos.

Un pensamiento intrusivo: Si te pones así con dos dedos, Richie, ¿cómo te correrías si te follase?

Eddie no es tan valiente como para hacer la pregunta en alto. Se incorpora en las rodillas, le mira desde arriba. Aún está empalmado como un cabrón pero podría quedarse así, como si ver a Richie así de saciado le bastase. 

Richie está aún recuperando la respiración, se tapa los ojos con el antebrazo pero no lo suficiente para que Eddie no vea que sonríe. Resuella al hablar.

—El pequeño Eddie se ha comido su primera polla, se nos hace mayor.

Eddie se hace el ofendido. 

—La última vez que te hago nada. 

Se pegan un poco, sin fuerzas y como críos, giran por la cama. Eddie se queda encima de su espalda, Richie le mira por encima del hombro. Eddie tiene que apartar los ojos porque hay algo en la mirada miope, casi llorosa, tras las gafas torcidas que hace que le dé un vuelco el estómago. 

Sigue besándole el cuello, los hombros, le mordisquea las orejas. Richie se mueve contra él y alza las caderas, Eddie embiste contra su culo por instinto y su polla se cuela entre las piernas de Richie, húmedas del lubricante que han usado antes. Eddie gime contra su nuca, muerde.

—Richie, puedo—no termina la frase mientras busca el botecito.

Richie ríe, palmea sobre el colchón hasta que aparece entre las sábanas. 

—Toma, impaciente.

El frío del líquido no hace nada para rebajar cómo se siente, y es casi ofensivo lo obsceno que se le hace follarse el hueco entre las piernas de Richie, subir la polla por su culo y escucharle suspirar. 

—Estoy demasiado mayor para empalmarme otra vez, pero Dios es testigo de lo mucho que estoy queriendo hacerlo.

Eddie medio ríe, medio solloza contra su hombro, embiste en el calor y Richie aprieta más las piernas y, joder.

—Joder, Richie. 

Gira la cabeza todo lo que puede y Eddie adelanta la suya intentando besarle, o lo más parecido desde ese ángulo; es más morderle el precipicio de la mandíbula, que se mueve porque Richie no calla, le dice “ _cariño_ ”, le dice “eso es, Eddie”, mientras Eddie termina de perder el control y se corre entre sus piernas, embistiendo con toda la fuerza de que es capaz, agarrado a su hombro. 

Tarda un rato en conseguir apartarse de encima de su espalda y lo hace aún así a duras penas. Pasa por el baño para una ducha rápida y al volver se pone a su lado, los ojos de Richie brillan de sueño sin las gafas y Eddie siente que algo en el se rompe ante esa mirada, le agarra de la nuca y le atrae hacia él.

Se besan, besos casi torpes y cansados que ninguno parece querer parar hasta que al final Richie se va quedando dormido de puro agotamiento y resaca, aún pegados el uno al otro, Richie agarrado a él como si Eddie tuviese alguna razón para irse. 

Eddie intenta no pensar para caer también, le acaricia el pelo mientras sigue los patrones que forma con los dedos, pero su cerebro se empeña en darle vueltas a todo, a Richie y a él mismo, a Derry, a los días en el hospital, a antes. Deja de tener control sobre lo que piensa y se le forma una mezcla en la cabeza, un segundo está pensando en cuando se despertó y, un segundo después, la oscuridad del sueño y de la nada y de...

*

Eddie está en Derry. 

Peor: Eddie está en las alcantarillas de Derry. Están todos, incluso Stan, aunque es él el único que tiene aún doce años y se mantiene separado, a un lado. No se le hace raro; total, con todo lo que ha vivido en su pueblo natal eso es casi entendible.

Están tumbados, cree, todo se ve desde abajo, pero entonces se da cuenta de que solo él está tumbado y ellos le están mirando, con diferentes grados de desesperación en la cara. El mundo se está cayendo a su alrededor y a la vez todo está quieto, de manera irreal. Richie es el que está más cerca de él, y Eddie puede ver las lágrimas en su cara; es incapaz de moverse para decirle que todo está bien, que no ha pasado nada. 

¿Por qué no se puede mover? 

El ángulo cambia, y Eddie se ve desde arriba, lo ve todo desde ahí: están en otro momento porque la mitad del grupo ya ha desaparecido pero aún está él, y Bill, que arrastra a Richie de la cintura, alejándole de Eddie. Alejándole del _cuerpo_ de Eddie, más bien. 

Puede ver a Richie gritando, “haré lo que sea, lo que sea, pero tráelo de vuelta. Coge lo que tengas que coger”. 

No sabe a quién le está hablando.

_l a t o r t u g a_

ni qué es lo que intenta si ya no hay nada que hacer. La sangre se escurre por su estómago, se escapa de su boca en un hilillo. Esto le pasa por ser valiente, piensa, pero al menos sus amigos están vivos. 

“ _Richie, si salgo de ésta_ ,”. 

Pero nadie podría haberlo hecho, y Eddie sabe, como un conocimiento guardado en el fondo de su cerebro que de repente alguien ha puesto a su alcance, que él, desde luego, no lo hizo.

*

Abre los ojos con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Aún tiene el pelo mojado, así que no debe llevar demasiado tiempo dormido, pero se le hacen años mientras intenta unir los cabos sueltos de ese sueño que sabe que más que un sueño es un recuerdo. La Tortuga, y Richie, y daré _lo que sea_. Y él, a su vez, “si salgo de ésta” y quizá no exactamente feliz de tener que dar su vida pero sí satisfecho, en cierta manera, de haberla dado por sus amigos. 

La cuestión es: realmente no hay tanto que enlazar, ¿no? Al final la solución estaba ahí todo el rato, delante de él.

Eddie murió. 

Saberlo no le calma, claro. Se aprieta las manos contra los ojos hasta que ve puntos blancos en ellos y se marea. Quizá esto es el purgatorio, quizá este viaje nunca va a acabar, quizá de un momento a otro todo llegue a la nada, porque Eddie murió, y la resurrección no existe. 

Pero “coge _lo que sea_ ”, decía Richie en el sueño y “lo que estés dispuesto a darme”, le ha dicho Richie en la realidad, y Eddie se toca el estómago y pasa la punta de los dedos por el relieve de las cicatrices, mira a la forma oscura que duerme profundamente a su lado y sabe la respuesta a una pregunta que no quería haberse tenido que hacer.

En su vida, Eddie ha visto muchas cosas imposibles. Arañas gigantes, pueblos malditos, un payaso asesino. Esto solo es un escalón más, diferente a todo lo de ahora, que quizá solo le parece imposible porque no es algo malo.

Se le viene a la mente su sueño, o recuerdo, porque puede llamarlo así a estas alturas, y recuerda que en lo que sí coincidían las versiones de todos acerca de cómo salieron de las alcantarillas era en que los últimos en salir con él a cuestas fueron Bill y Richie. Y ahora mismo no se ve con fuerzas de preguntárselo al segundo.

Eddie sale de la cama con cuidado, se viste rápido en el baño y deja la habitación.

*

Por el día, Las Vegas es diferente. Igual de intensa pero menos abrumadora, quizá, o igual es que Eddie está sufriendo una crisis existencial pero todo se diluye en la irrelevancia. Eddie tenía claro que llegó a estar muy mal en las alcantarillas, lo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza era que hubiese muerto. 

A esas horas, el aeropuerto es una ebullición de gente con maletas, pero hay algo en la luz blanca que le ayuda a no pensar, así que huye del ajetreo hasta una esquina menos transitada, y al final mira su móvil, la lista del grupo, y sabe exactamente a quién tiene que llamar.

—¿Eddie? 

—Bill. 

—¿Qué pasa? Suenas…

—No sé qué hora es ahí… no sé si te he despertado o…

—Da igual, Eddie, escúchame, ¿tienes tu inhalador contigo? 

Eddie se pregunta por qué le dice eso, si está bien, pero entonces se empieza a marear y es consciente de que no está respirando, está peleando con el aire por cada bocanada. Se mira los bolsillos, pero con las prisas no lo ha cogido. Genial, Eddie se va a morir.

—Voy a morir en un puto aeropuerto en Las putas Vegas. 

—No, no, respira conmigo, ¿vale? Sé que puedes, hazlo conmigo. Inspira, expira. 

Se mantiene con él al teléfono y a Eddie le cuesta pero termina por conseguir tranquilizarse. Le cuesta varios minutos hasta que se siente capaz de volver a hablar, pero la sola idea de contarle lo que sabe es aterradora.

E inevitable.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Richie? 

—Dímelo tú.

Hay un segundo de silencio, suficiente para que Eddie confirme que Bill lo sabe.

—No sé de qué m- m-...

—Bill, el tartamudeo no ayuda a tu causa. Sé que sabes qué pasó. 

Suspira al otro lado de la línea. El tartamudeo sigue, más sutil, pero ahí. 

—No sé si me corresponde a mí contarlo, la verdad. Tampoco sé… No sé lo que pasó realmente.

—Sabes que no debería estar vivo. 

—Joder, Eddie, no es…

—Morí, Bill. Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo morir, y no sé si ahora estoy de verdad vivo o no. Tengo… Su puta madre.

—Eddie, habla con Richie.

—No sé si quiero hablar con él. No sé si quiero saber lo que hizo.

Una mano en su hombro y su nombre en una voz que no esperaba oír. Se gira, asustado, y es Richie, expresión desesperada. Tiene la camiseta del revés, el pelo revuelto. 

Eddie habla al móvil.

—Eres un chivato, Bill Denbrough. A nadie le gustan los chivatos. 

Bill ríe, suave.

—Lo siento, Eddie, pero no podía dejar que te ahogases en ese aeropuerto de m-mierda. Escucha. Habla con él. No… Estás aquí. Estás vivo y esto es lo más importante, para mí, y para Richie y para todos. 

Richie se sienta a su lado. Eddie cuelga, se queda mirando el móvil. 

—¿Cómo narices te ha despertado si siempre tienes los mensajes en silencio? 

—Bev—es todo lo que ofrece como respuesta. 

Eddie asiente. No se lo quiere preguntar, pero no hace falta porque Richie se lo dice igualmente.

—No hay tanto que contar. Cuando… cuando Eso te hizo —señala un movimiento vago hacia él—, en fin. Casi lo habíamos conseguido ya. Y lo conseguimos por ti, se nos ocurrió todo por… Mira, te perdí una vez, ¿sabes? Cuando te vi y me fui acordando de todo, solo pensaba que no era capaz de volver a pasarlo. Así que, en fin, le pedí que hiciera algo.

—A la Tortuga.

Richie le mira un segundo y asiente. Se pasa las manos por la cara. 

—¿Qué le pediste? 

—Que te trajese de vuelta, claro. Era lo único que quería. 

—¿Y lo hizo porque sí? ¿No tenía otras cosas que hacer como deidad con millones de años?

Richie tiene la cara tapada ahora. 

—Dime toda la verdad, Richie, porque desde que empezó todo esto siento como si estuviese viviendo algo… todo me hace dudar. 

—Estás vivo, eso te lo puedo asegurar. No es un truco de la Tortuga, ni de Eso, ni de nadie. Me… me preguntó qué estaba dispuesto a… —se aprieta los pulgares contra los ojos, por debajo de los cristales—. A sacrificar. 

_Lo que estés dispuesto a darme_.

—Richie…

—Le dije que todo. Que lo que fuese. 

—No lo merezco. No merezco.

—Tú no decides eso. Lo decidí yo. 

Ahora sí le mira. Eddie se da unos momentos para intentar ordenar lo que siente pero la realidad es que no es capaz. Al final pregunta lo único que puede preguntar.

—¿Qué le diste? 

—No lo sé. No me mires así, te juro que es toda la verdad. Sentí algo —se pone las manos en el estómago—, algo aquí, y al principio tenía unas marcas parecidas a las tuyas pero se han ido quitando. No lo sé. ¿Parte de mi estómago, bazo, un riñón? Me da igual. De repente tus heridas no eran _tan_ horribles y Bill me dejó cogerte y te llevamos al hospital y al final, Dios, Eddie, al final despertaste. 

—Me cago en todo, Richie.

Eddie se piensa qué hacer. No sabe qué sentir, ahí sentado bajo las luces blancas con su mejor amigo a su lado, con los ojos húmedos y una expresión determinada en ellos. Está enfadado, por un lado, porque no sabe qué significa esto, ni qué significa eso para lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Quizá era culpa, lo de Richie? 

—No lo sé. No sé qué pensar. ¿Pensabas contármelo en algún momento? Si no me llego a acordar. 

El músculo tenso de la mandíbula. Hace dos horas Eddie hubiera matado por mordérselo más tiempo, ahora solo quiere romperle la cara de un puñetazo.

—No. No, no te lo iba a contar. ¿Para qué? 

—No es _para qué_. Es que tengo derecho a saber lo que pasó, Tozier. Joder, para otras cosas no sabes tener esa puta boca cerrada y esto bien que lo tenías guardado. ¿Qué más te guardas de mí, Richie? Hostia puta. Para qué, dice. Morí, Richie. 

—Lo sé, estaba ahí, maldita sea. 

—Morí, y estoy vivo, Richie, y _tenía derecho a saberlo_.

—No te voy a pedir perdón. 

—Qué cojones…

—Lo haría otra vez. Aunque no nos volviésemos a ver. Aunque quieras cogerte aquí un avión y volver a Nueva York. Lo haría todas las veces. ¿Quieres que me vaya? 

Eddie cree que nunca ha visto a Richie estar callado tanto tiempo pero lo está todo el que tarda en pensar una respuesta. 

—Sí.

Acusa el golpe pero asiente. 

—Quieres que las cosas…

—Vete, Richie. 

Se queda mirándole, moviendo los dedos de las manos contra las palmas, como sopesando cómo de determinado está Eddie. Algo debe ver porque al final asiente, le deja solo. 

—Ok.

*

Tarda un buen rato en salir del aeropuerto. Come algo en un bar, por el camino, y pasea hasta que le duelen los pies. No le gustan las alturas pero se sube a uno de los miradores y se queda pasmado admirando el atardecer, la mente en blanco. La ciudad a sus pies y el desierto hacia fuera y las montañas rocosas al final. 

Solo sabe dos cosas: 

Eddie debería estar muerto, pero no lo está, y eso es gracias a Richie Tozier. 

*

Otra cosa que sabe: Eddie quiere a Richie Tozier como nunca ha querido a nadie. Ni siquiera al propio Richie, porque lo que había antes era… otra cosa. Era un enamoramiento adolescente que no sabe si hubiese durado de haber pasado algo en aquellos momentos, era un tirón en el estómago cuando se rozaban las manos y una sensación secundaria, ignorable, de alegría cuando estaban juntos. Esto es diferente, adulto, supone, en comparación a aquello, pero al final ha estado toda su vida en su cabeza, como ninguna otra persona. No Myra, desde luego, a la que quiere pero sabe que su amor siempre tuvo una base mucho más complicada que el de Richie. De Myra se enamoró por cómo estaba, roto, de Richie estaba enamorado desde antes de que esa rotura fuese algo definitivo, definitorio en su vida. 

No es que odie a Richie por hacer lo que hizo. Dioses, es casi lo contrario, le hace sentirse… no sabe si existe una palabra para ello, quizá Bill le pudiese decir alguna metáfora que le funcionase. Le hace pensar que no puede merecer la pena, le hace pensar que ojalá lo viese como Richie.

Lo que le hace sentirse peor ni siquiera es la mentira, o la ausencia de verdad, que es lo mismo. No deja de pensar en si él hubiera hecho lo mismo por Richie. No es justo, entiende, poner ese peso sobre su propia cabeza, y no es justo que Richie lo hiciese igualmente sin pensarlo. Se pone las manos en el estómago como si haciendo eso pudiera saber qué partes son suyas y qué partes de Richie. 

Hay una pregunta subyacente que es la que le da, además, miedo, pero no puede evitar hacérsela. Se pregunta, ¿es esto lo que alguien haría por un amigo? Y si no es así, si esto que Eddie veía por su lado como algo a lo que aferrarse hasta que invariablemente Richie le diera la patada, y por el lado de Richie como una manera de follar sin tener que preocuparse de nada, si esto es _mutuo_... Eddie se pregunta si, por mucho que quiera a Richie, es capaz de corresponder algo así. Un sacrificio así. 

Vuelve al hotel de noche. Richie está durmiendo en el sillón, y Eddie no sabe qué hacer con eso, tampoco. Parte de él quiere despertarle, darle un beso, decirle que todo está bien. Parte sabe que no lo está, porque a cabeza de Eddie sigue teniendo el mismo nivel de lío que hace ocho horas en el aeropuerto. 

Al final se mete en la cama, directamente con la camiseta que lleva puesta y en calzoncillos. Abraza la almohada y escucha la respiración de Richie cambiar y el sonido que hace su cuello al crujir cuando se intenta mover. 

—Te va a dar lumbago, Richie. Métete en la cama —escucha cómo coge aire para quejarse pero no puede soportar la idea de que le hable, no ahora mismo—. Richie. 

Su voz le suena extraña, como si no fuese la suya. Richie no intenta volver a quejarse, le obedece, con cuidado de ponerse bien en la esquina. La cama es tan grande que Eddie prácticamente ni nota el movimiento en su lado. 

Eddie piensa que no va a dormirse, pero todo lo que ha pasado en el día debe ser suficiente para dejarle molido porque poco después cae como un tronco, sin despertarse en ningún momento y sin soñar. 

*

De entre todas las mañanas que llevan de viaje, esta es la más penosa sin duda. Parecen otras personas las que llegaron hace dos noches y follaron en esa misma cama. Hablan, porque, a pesar de lo que diga Bev en los mensajes que lleva enviándose con ella toda la mañana, no tienen doce años y no se hacen tratamiento del silencio. Pero claramente todo está _mal_ , Richie no hace coñas y Eddie no se ha quejado veinticinco veces de la grasa del desayuno.

Cuando se ha despertado seguían en la misma postura que al acostarse. Eddie cayó, pero Richie, a juzgar por la cara que lleva y el café doble que se coge en cuanto puede, no ha debido pegar mucho ojo. 

Eddie se siente mal, y es un blando, y nunca ha sabido ver sufrir a Richie, pero tampoco sabe cómo cruzar el abismo que se ha abierto ante ellos sin caer en quitarle importancia a lo que ha pasado. 

Abismo que ha abierto él, todo sea dicho, pero tampoco es cuestión de echarse más piedras a su propio tejado. 

*

Se montan en el coche medio en silencio, y es Eddie el que por una vez pone la radio, incapaz de aguantarlo. Richie le mira pero no dice mucho.

Esto no es como Eddie había planteado el final del viaje, la verdad. 

##  **XIII** **CALIFORNIA**

No llevan ni una hora de viaje, entre conversaciones que empiezan y mueren antes de coger fuerza, cuando finalmente Richie claudica en su intento de no hablar del tema. 

—Mira, Eddie —Eddie respira, aliviado, porque no sabe cuánto tiempo más hubiera aguantado él—. Voy a parar, necesito decirlo antes de que lleguemos a casa. 

Eddie le mira. Tiene _realmente_ mala cara, las ojeras aún más marcadas ahora que el sol da más fuerte, una expresión demacrada. 

—¿Has dormido algo, Richie? 

Se encoge de hombros, sin comprometerse a dar una respuesta. 

El área de descanso está prácticamente vacía, aparca el coche detrás de la zona de los camiones y le mira. Richie suspira, se quita las gafas y se tapa la cara con las manos, se apoya tan fuerte las muñecas contra los ojos que se tiene que estar haciendo daño.

—Que te den, Eddie. Mira, no _siento_ haber hecho lo que hice, y no me arrepiento. 

—No me lo hubieras dicho si no me hubiera acordado, entiendo. 

Richie niega.

—Seguramente no. No sé si más adelante o… Pero pensé que sería mejor, al final, si no lo sabías. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Por qué qué. 

—No te hagas el tonto, me cago en tus muertos, Richie. 

Richie aparta la mirada, lo cual no es una buena señal. 

—No quería que supieras por qué lo había hecho. Y no quería que te sintieras en deuda o algo raro que sé que te ibas a pensar. 

—Mírame, Richie.

Lo hace. La pregunta que tiene que hacer es “¿por qué lo hiciste, Richie?”, pero ya lo sabe, ¿no? Richie le está mirando con una cara que no deja lugar a dudas, y Eddie piensa en qué hubiera hecho él si hubiera sido al contrario, si hubiera tenido una oportunidad. 

—Es difícil no verlo así, Richie. 

—Pero no quiero que lo hagas. De verdad. Esto, lo que sea que cogió, no es nada en comparación con… De verdad, mis riñones están regular, bebo como un condenado y vivo en California y nadie que viva en California tiene órganos que merezcan la pena. De verdad. Me dolían todo el rato. Casi me hizo un favor.

Eddie niega con la cabeza pero tampoco puede controlar del todo la sonrisa.

—Sé que piensas que hubiera preferido no saberlo, pero no es así —y Eddie no tiene muy claro sobre qué exactamente están hablando—. Al menos, prométeme, cuando lleguemos… quiero que vayas al médico, a, en plan, _todos_ los médicos hasta que sepamos exactamente qué pasa. Qué hay, qué no hay, si hay algo que nos pueda sorprender. 

—Eddie, no…

—No es negociable si no quieres que me vuelva absolutamente loco. 

—¿Quieres que crea que tu estado normal no es de estar absolutamente loco? 

Eddie le mira, enfadado, pero Richie está sonriendo casi tímido y, Dios. Eddie es un puñetero blando con él. 

—Gilipollas. 

Se quedan quietos durante unos minutos, en silencio, dejando que pasen los coches por la carretera. 

Eddie dice:

—Quiero ver.

Cuando Richie le interroga con la mirada, Eddie le señala el estómago. Richie traga saliva.

—No se ve casi nada ya, si no hubiera tenido más cuidado con… ya sabes —lo deja en el aire, señala ambiguamente entre ellos dos. Eddie no puede pensar en eso ahora mismo, porque si lo piensa mucho le va a coger de la nuca y no van a llegar a su destino. 

—Da igual. 

—¿Aquí?

Eddie niega con la cabeza.

—En casa. 

Richie suspira, se baja las gafas de sol que tiene sujetas precariamente en la cabeza.

—Pues vamos. 

Richie arranca el coche y Eddie calla durante largos segundos en los que ignora todo a su alrededor. Gira la cabeza hacia Richie y piensa en el viaje que han hecho, físico y metafórico, y en que no soporta la tristeza que emana de él, aunque intente disimular con esa sonrisa que Eddie sabe que es de mentira porque no se le ven los dientes. La tensión en los hombros, que se refleja hasta los dedos de las manos; los nudillos blancos de apretar el volante.

Eddie revisa con la mirada el coche como si tuviera la respuesta a su problema y tarda un tiempo en darse cuenta de que, en parte, la tiene. Mueve el brazo hacia arriba y mira a Richie mientras engancha una palanquita con los dedos y no puede evitar sonreír cuando Richie reconoce el sonido que hace y abre la boca, desconcertado.

—Sólo un rato —le avisa, y Richie sonríe y asiente, como un puñetero crío. 

Eddie pulsa el botón al lado de la palanca y la capota se abre, les rodea el sol y el calor y el viento y el grito de Richie cuando aúlla entre carcajadas.

*

Qué diferencia en solo cuatro horas, no solo entre paisajes y lo que hace al estómago de Eddie volver a ver el mar, repentino y brillante, sino todo; la humedad que se cuela bajo su camisa, el ratio de coches carísimos y de gente excesivamente delgada. Las Vegas le abruma pero Los Ángeles le absorbe más que otra cosa. Nadie es especial en Los Ángeles, porque todo el mundo es especial en Los Ángeles.

Por otro lado, se va a tener que comprar toda la ropa nueva, todo le da un calor horrible. 

La casa de Richie no es tan enorme como le había hecho creer (“es que se te ponía una cara muy graciosa”, confiesa Richie, sacando las llaves una vez que aparcan el coche en su garaje), pero es lo suficientemente grande como para que Eddie ponga los ojos en blanco cuando pasan a ella. Y lo del jardín es cierto, al menos. Eso sí, la decoración es insoportable. El interior es el equivalente estilístico a las camisas tropicales de Richie. 

—Menuda horterada, Richie, de verdad. ¿Esto es un problema de Los Ángeles o de la gente con dinero en general? 

—¿Lo dices desde la atalaya del buen gusto que es tu casa de Queens? Al menos aquí no parece que tenga drogadictos asesinados en el sótano.

—No, solo parece que los drogadictos con problemas para reconocer los colores han decorado la casa.

—No insultes a los drogadictos, son la base de la sociedad aquí. 

Pero no se puede defender lo indefendible. Eddie levanta una ceja y Richie saca la carta final. 

—Si no te gusta, puedes dormir en un hotel. 

—Ja, ja.

Eddie ha tenido hoteles para al menos unos meses, la verdad. Y eso que ya estaba acostumbrado porque a veces le tocaba dormir fuera de casa por el trabajo, pero lo evitaba en la medida de lo posible y siempre prefería dormir en casa. Le gusta la rutina, conocer su cafetera y su cama y los sonidos de la ciudad. Aunque esa es la primera diferencia, claro. En casa de Richie no se escucha nada de afuera.

Bien mirado, la parte de los ruidos es una que Eddie estaría feliz de poderse ahorrar, la verdad.

*

Dejan las maletas a un lado según entran, se tiran en el sofá como si viniesen de hacer una carrera, Richie ofrece pedir comida a domicilio y Eddie acepta sin ni siquiera preguntar qué va a pedir. 

El agotamiento de toda la semana ha aparecido de repente, imbatible, y se sientan en el sofá a esperar. 

—Si quieres hacer un tour por la ciudad, me parece que va a tener que ser otro día. 

—No es mi primera vez en Los Ángeles, sabes.

—Solo conoces la parte aburrida de la ciudad.

—No sabes lo que he visto.

—No lo necesito, Eddie-boy. 

Eddie rabia cuando le narra exactamente los sitios que, de hecho, visitó. No es su culpa que le guste hacer turismo sin peligro de morir. Richie se ríe, carcajadas que solo hace un día que no escuchaba y ya echaba de menos como el respirar. 

Richie ha cogido del buzón dos cartas, escritas con la misma letra y que saben que llevan el mismo contenido y que ambos se niegan a abrir, sin que haga falta hablarlo siquiera. Richie las deja encima de la nevera, le mira, no dice nada.

Se duchan mientras espera a que llegue la comida, Richie le deja un pijama de verano que tiene porque los suyos le dan demasiado calor con la humedad que se cuela a pesar del aire acondicionado. Es demasiado grande para él y a Eddie le da un vuelco el estómago al ponérselo, lo que confirma su conversión a niña de dieciséis años emocionada porque el chico que le deja su sudadera. 

Qué más da si cuando Richie vuelve al salón, aún con el pelo mojado y le ve con ello puesto, sonríe con una cara de imbécil espectacular. 

Comen directamente en el salón, viendo solo a medias una película que elige Richie (que lo que sí tiene son canales de pago para aburrir). Eddie tiene por momentos la sensación de que esto es una parada más en el camino, como si su cuerpo se hubiese acostumbrado para siempre a lo que han vivido estos días. 

Después de quedarse dormidos en el sofá, uno a cada lado, Richie le hace por fin el paseo por la casa y le enseña la habitación en la que va a dormir para que deje sus cosas. 

—Realmente la cama está sin hacer. Puse eso encima y tampoco tengo muchas visitas, así que…

—Creo que podré hacerme yo la cama si tienes algunas sábanas, Richie. 

Richie suspira. 

—Vamos a tener que buscarlas. 

La habitación principal es la parte menos estridente de toda la casa. Hay pocas cosas, alguna foto, de Richie con amigos y Richie delante de la puerta de algún sitio de espectáculos famoso. 

Richie le mira desde una esquina, viendo cómo cotillea todas ellas. 

—¿Me vas a llevar a alguno de tus shows o qué? 

—Si me siguen dando trabajo después de quedarme en blanco la última vez, claro. 

Eddie se imagina cuál fue la última vez.

—¿Mike?

—Sip. 

Se quedan mirándose, callados. Richie se muerde el labio. 

—¿Richie? 

—¿Mmm?

—Puedo…

Le señala el estómago y se acerca a él. Cuando Richie abre y coge aire para claramente soltar alguna coña, le pone la mano sobre la boca, suave.

—Consentimiento, Eddie, no sé si te suena —le dice, a través de sus dedos. 

—¿Puedo o no puedo?

Richie tuerce la cabeza, asiente.

Eddie inspira, dice “okey” en voz baja y le levanta la camiseta, le da la vuelta para verle mejor con la luz que entra por la ventana, que empieza a amarillear. 

Es difícil verlo, pero ahí están, tenues marcas blancas como de cicatrices antiquísimas. Normal que no se fijase en ningún momento. No son como las de Eddie, que tienen relieve y son imposibles de ignorar; las de Richie hay que buscarlas entre el vello. Las repasa con los dedos; Richie le coge la tela de la otra mano y se quita la camiseta. Eddie escucha su respiración y la nota en el estómago, bajo sus yemas. No tiene espalda como para estar tanto tiempo agachado, así que se arrodilla y puede oír cómo coge aire. 

“No te emociones, Richie”, bromea en alguna parte de su cabeza, pero no llega a salir por su boca. Piensa, egoístamente, que ojalá no se le terminen de quitar del todo. Al ver las de Richie, no puede evitar odiar un poco menos las suyas. 

Apoya la frente contra sus costillas, besa la piel suave. Los dedos de Richie se cuelan entre su pelo, acarician desde el cráneo hasta la nuca y entonces es Eddie el que tiene que coger aire entre dientes. Quiere morder la piel, marcarla por encima de las cicatrices, dejarla también como suya. 

No ayuda ver que, bajo el pantalón, Richie está pensando en lo que no debería y eso va a hacer que _Eddie_ piense en lo que no debería. 

—Lo siento, pero me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, Eds. 

—No tengo ni idea de qué hablas. 

—¿De verdad te vas a poner de rodillas para hablar de sentimientos, Eddie? Qué eres, ¿maricón?

—Que te follen, Richie.

—Hazlo tú. 

Eddie levanta la cabeza, le mira. 

—¿Qué? 

—Fóllame tú, Eddie. 

Eddie se queda quieto un tiempo indeterminado en el que Richie no aparta la mirada hasta que toma una decisión, y una vez que lo hace olvida cualquier otra alternativa posible. Al final se levanta, agarrándose a su mano, ignora el quejido de sus rodillas y para cuando Eddie llega hasta él Richie ya se está agachando a besarle. 

De repente todo parece menos importante, la razón para no estar haciendo esto, sus propias dudas. Qué importa nada si esto que ha estado enterrado toda su puñetera vida ya está afuera y no va a ser capaz de volver a ocultarlo por mucho que lo intente, aunque quisiera. Y por qué va a querer si las manos de Richie están en todas partes, se le cuelan por debajo de la camiseta, “hostia, Richie, ¿cómo puedes tener las manos heladas con este puto calor?”, “es porque soy muy alto, vosotros enanos nunca podéis entender mi sufrimiento”, “bip-bip, Richie”, pero le besa para callarle: ha descubierto que funciona mejor. 

No le dura mucho, porque quiere hacer muchas cosas y no para todas tiene que tener la boca sobre la de Richie y en el momento en que el que la quita Richie le dice cosas terribles, maravillosas. 

Le va empujando hasta la cama y se va quitando su propia ropa por el camino, el pijama enorme y los pantalones que casi se le caen. Richie, tumbado, se deja manipular y desnudar, le dice lo que le gusta verle con su ropa; Eddie le besa en los labios y en el cuello y baja y busca con la lengua los puntos que hacen que Richie pierda el hilo de lo que está diciendo y lo sustituya con su nombre, Eddie, Eddie-boy, dicho con reverencia y con desesperación; su nombre nunca le ha sonado tan bonito en la boca de nadie.

Está situado entre sus piernas, mirándole desde arriba con las manos en su estómago, acariciándole como si pudiera sentir las cicatrices, que son como las suyas, que _son_ suyas, y un sentimiento de posesividad que Eddie no reconoce es lo único que ocupa su cabeza por un momento; piensa _mío_ y seguido recuerda sus propias marcas, en lo que él tiene de Richie dentro de su cuerpo, que ni siquiera saben qué es, y se le ocurre imaginar, por un segundo, que esa posesividad es una carretera de doble dirección.

Richie se incorpora en los codos y Eddie se agacha hacia él automáticamente, como si fueran el cliché de los imanes, le agarra de la nuca con una mano y baja la otra hasta rodearlo, Richie gime cuando lo hace y mueve un poco la mano. No mucho, no suficiente, ni de lejos, porque lo último que quiere es que se corra así o pronto, pero no puede evitar besar los gemidos que se le escapan contra su boca. 

Se restriega contra su ingle y requiere de toda su fuerza de voluntad separarse de él para hablar. 

—Dónde tienes…

Se lame los labios, y Richie debe ver algo en su cara que Eddie no sabe qué es pero maldice en voz baja y dice su nombre y “joder”. Alarga el brazo hasta la mesilla y coge del cajón un botecito y un condón, que deja tirados sobre la sábana. Eddie le mira mientras se echa un poco por los dedos y los baja. El cuerpo de Richie sólo ofrece resistencia por unos segundos hasta que Richie respira y Eddie siente algo desenredarse en su interior mientras mira sus dedos desaparecer y volver a aparecer. Richie sube las piernas y Eddie le acaricia la rodilla con la mano libre, la empuja hacia arriba.

—Eddie —le dice, con la voz casi ahogada—, Eddie, por favor. Más.

Le mira de nuevo y, Dios. Richie con las gafas torcidas y la cara roja y la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido y las manos arrugando las sábanas mientras embiste contra sus dedos. 

—Quieres que —dice Eddie, e insinúa el anular con los otros dos. 

Richie niega con la cabeza. 

—Dale ya, Eddie. 

—La cara que tienes ahora mismo, Richie, te lo juro por Dios.

Recoge el bote y el condón y con ellos en la mano, como en un impulso, extiende el lubricante con la polla desde su culo hasta la ingle, blasfema y le muerde la rodilla un segundo, como si pudiese correrse solo de mirarle. Le gustaría tanto follárselo así, sin nada entre ellos dos, como si de otra manera no pudiese hacerlo real. Y es una gilipollez, y es algo que el antiguo Eddie nunca hubiera pensado pero ahora es… Mira el condón y se lame los labios, pensativo. Richie debe tener poderes telepáticos porque de alguna manera sabe lo que está pensando. 

—Eddie. Eddie, mírame.

Lo hace, la respiración errática, el corazón taquicárdico en su pecho. 

—Estoy limpio, ¿sabes? O sea, puedes… Como tú quieras hacerlo está bien. Pero estoy limpio. 

—Richie, no sé si…

—Solo si estás cómodo, me da igual, te lo juro, pero si te preocupa lo que yo haya podido hacer, no he estado con nadie desde… bueno. Desde hace tiempo. 

Eddie se muerde el labio, le mira. Confía en Richie, y Eddie se hace pruebas de todo cada año aunque no haya estado con nadie más que con Myra en los últimos veinte. Richie le está mirando, sonríe y alarga la mano, casi tímido, hacia él. Eddie le toca los dedos y recuerda su estómago, las cicatrices, que ya tiene sangre de Richie, realmente. En que ese Eddie, el de antes siempre ponía una barrera ante él y todo lo demás porque era más fácil engañarse con que se estaba protegiendo cuando lo único que hacía era aislarse. 

Deliberadamente deja el condón para quedarse con el bote.

—Vaya, Eddie, lo siguiente va a ser empezar a beber agua del grifo —bromea Richie, pero sus dedos aprietan, porque sabe lo que significa esa confianza—. Y ahora, por lo que más quieras, haz algo antes de que me muera con las patas para arriba como un pavo de acción de gracias.

Eddie se ríe pero le hace caso, y cierra el bote para colocarse.

—No me voy a romper, Eddie.

“Lo sé”, piensa Eddie, “no eres tú el que tengo miedo de que se rompa”.

No dice nada y empuja, poco a poco, parándose un segundo hasta que Richie respira y entonces siguiendo hacia delante hasta poner las manos a los lados de Richie y la frente sobre las suya y la mano de Richie aprieta su antebrazo cuando se termina de hundir en él. Es diferente a estar con una chica, claro, pero es diferente porque es Richie bajo él, Richie abriendo la boca y besándole y agarrándole del culo para que se mueva, ayudándole a colocarse hasta que alcanza el ángulo perfecto. 

Es Richie, que se las ha apañado para estar ahí cuando ni siquiera le recordaba. 

—No te voy a engañar, Richie —jadea, aumentando el ritmo—, no creo que aguante mucho más. 

—No te voy a engañar, Eddie—dice Richie—. Yo tampoco. 

Y no lo parece, por cómo se mueve contra él, por cómo le levanta un par de veces porque Eddie es muy pequeño en comparación a la secuoya que es Richie, por cómo le besa, por los sonidos que hace cuando Eddie baja la cabeza hasta su hombro y muerde mientras empuja más fuerte. 

Le parece que Richie se podría correr así, sin tocarle, y la sola idea de que sea posible está a punto de hacer que se corra él. Baja la mano para ponerla entre ellos dos e intentar coordinarse con las embestidas; intentar siendo la palabra clave porque requiere de toda su concentración y no es demasiada en este momento, pero quiere tanto verle. 

No falta mucho. Richie se empieza a tensar, mueve las caderas y dice su nombre una, dos veces, como una pregunta que no necesita hacer y él responde “sí, Richie, sí, déjame verte”. Hay unos segundos en los que Eddie tiene la sensación de que el tiempo se para con Richie tenso como un arco, mientras Eddie embiste con todas las fuerzas que le quedan en donde Richie le quiere y se _derrite_ de repente, deja escapar un bufido y aprieta con el talón el culo de Eddie hacia él, aprieta a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que nota el líquido caliente derramarse entre ellos dos y Eddie no recuerda cuándo se sintió así la última vez, sin control. 

Se había creído que podría aguantar, darle un minuto hasta que bajase de la ola, pero la presión es demasiada y durante los últimos momentos del orgasmo de Richie no puede evitarlo y él se corre también, empujando hasta que no puede más y está gimiendo contra su boca. Empuja hasta sentirse vacío, drenado, unido a Richie de una manera que nunca había pensado que podría pasar.

Se queda tumbado sobre Richie, aún dentro de él, resistiéndose a irse, aunque sabe que es algo que va a pasar. Richie le besa la frente, le acaricia la espalda despacio, como si no pesase nada, minutos enteros hasta que ambos van recuperando la respiración. Como si estuviera igual que él. Eddie sube la cabeza para besarle un segundo. 

—¿No te peso? 

Richie sonríe. La expresión post-orgasmo no abandona su cara y Eddie le muerde la mandíbula.

—Eres peso pluma, Eddie. Podrías dormir ahí ni me enteraría. Lo que tú quieras.

Lo que tú quieras, y por primera vez Eddie lo escucha como lo que es, como las palabras que está diciendo por debajo.

—Te tomo la palabra—dice, y sin pensarlo demasiado—, para otro día. 

Termina de quitarse de encima para ir al baño y buscar algo con lo que limpiarse, pero le llama la atención la expresión de Richie, de sorpresa; repasa lo que ha dicho, _otro día_.

En el baño, no reconoce al Eddie del espejo, de la sonrisa que lleva. 

*

Eddie despierta en una cama vacía, que no es la suya. Tarda un poco en situarse, estira la mano y la sábana no termina de estar del todo fría, así que rebusca por el suelo con la linterna del móvil hasta que encuentra sus calzoncillos y la camiseta de Richie, y se va en su búsqueda.

No tarda mucho en encontrarle sentado delante de un vaso de agua en la isla de la cocina. 

—Ey. 

Richie le mira.

—Ey. 

Sigue la línea de la visión de Richie y lo entiende. Cerca de las cajas de comida para llevar, las dos benditas cartas. 

Eddie le pone la mano sobre la nuca. Las dos de la mañana es una hora como cualquier otra para leerla, al fin y al cabo. 

—¿Quieres que la leamos? 

Richie parece derrotado, como si el cansancio que no le ha visto en toda la semana le hubiera llegado de repente. Asiente y echa hacia atrás la silla, le hace hueco entre él y la mesa y Eddie coge una de las cartas y se coloca apoyado contra su pierna. La cabeza de Richie se apoya en su hombro, las manos sobre la superficie, el calor de su respiración haciéndole cosquillas. 

—No sé si puedo, Eddie. 

Eddie le coge la mano y parece ser lo que necesita Richie porque automáticamente le rodea con las suyas, como si estuviera esperando algo, un permiso de Eddie para tocarle. 

Eddie la lee en alto una vez y otra en silencio. Puede sentir cómo Richie aprieta un segundo las manos cuando lee, con voz temblorosa, la parte de enorgullecerse. Quizá Stan lo sabía todo mucho mejor que ellos. Quizá no tuvo que verles para recordarles cuando eran pequeños, Stan siempre fue el más adulto. 

Cuando la vuelve a leer, en silencio, puede reconocer a quién de los Perdedores está escrita cada parte. “Me he pasado toda mi vida con miedo de lo que podría venir”, le dice a él, y Dios bendiga a Stan y lo mucho que les conocía. 

Dobla el papel con cuidado y lo vuelve a meter en el sobre. 

Se da la vuelta y Richie intenta disimular las lágrimas que le han caído, pero ya están mayores como para no conocerse. 

Entonces, muy bajito, apoyado contra su hombro, Richie habla.

—No podía dejarte marchar, como dice Stan, abajo, en las alcantarillas —hay un par de segundos puntuados con los dedos de Richie apretándole en las caderas—. ¿Lo entiendes, Eddie? ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir? 

Ya lo sabía, pero es diferente cuando se lo dice así, por primera vez, abierto. Todas las veces que Eddie no ha entendido lo que le estaba diciendo, _lo que estés dispuesto a darme_ , ahora ya no hay manera de malinterpretarlo. 

“Y si encontráis a alguien al que merezca la pena agarrarse, nunca le dejéis marchar”. 

—Sí, lo entiendo. 

Podría decirle algo ahora, pero Richie tiene tal expresión de tristeza que Eddie no se siente capacitado más que para aceptar que entiende lo que le dice. Al final le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Vamos a la cama, ¿sí?

Richie asiente y se deja llevar de la mano, como un crío de dos metros, cuando se meten en la cama se encoge en posición fetal y Eddie le cubre todo lo que puede desde su espalda, le pasa la mano por la cintura y le aprieta a él.

—Gracias por no dejarme ir, Richie —dice, y le planta un beso en la nuca. Aún no se lo había agradecido, y eso tampoco estaba bien.

Richie suspira, le coge la mano, y ninguno duerme en mucho, mucho rato. 

*

Cuando Eddie se despierta, Richie está ya vestido. 

—Qué manera es esta de tratar a un ligue, Richie. ¿Es así como sois los chicos en Los Ángeles? 

Richie se da la vuelta, con los zapatos en la mano, y le sonríe. 

—Te iba a dejar una nota. 

—Ya, ya, claro, seguro. 

Se despereza y Richie va a su lado de la cama, se sienta un segundo. 

—No te preocupes, es prontísimo. Tengo que ir a una cosa al estudio, porque se me ha ocurrido decirle a mi agente que estoy aquí y si no voy va a venir y luego no hay quien le eche. Vuelvo para comer, prometido. 

Se queda un segundo mirándole, como pensando qué hacer, y entonces se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, despidiéndose con una mano. Hace como si anoche no hubiera pasado nada, lo que es muy Richie, pero esta vez Eddie también lo ve como lo que es: la tregua para que Eddie pueda decir algo, o no decir nada.

“Lo que tú quieras, Eddie”, le está diciendo, y Eddie supone que es momento de aceptar qué es lo que quiere.

*

Pasa la mañana deshaciendo su maleta y con el móvil en la oreja. Vuelve a hablar con Myra y son capaces de mantener la conversación relativamente pacífica. Una parte buena de no haber tenido hijos es que no hay peleas, y todo lo demás, la casa, los pocos ahorros, lo organizarán entre ellos. Eddie se hace una lista de todas las cosas que tiene que hacer, entre las que se incluye la carta para dejar el trabajo al que no ha ido en un mes, y entonces la ignora, sale al jardín embadurnado de crema de sol, hace una foto a la piscina y la manda al grupo.

“Ya tenemos dónde pasar el verano, Perdedores”. 

Los mensajes empiezan a llegar pero no tarda mucho en caer la primera llamada. Bev, claro. 

—No sé qué ha pasado en ese viaje, Eddie, pero tienes que saber que lo que hayáis hecho… no sé si habrá significado lo mismo para ti que para Richie, la verdad. 

Eddie mira al cielo despejado y el sol le hace daño en los ojos. 

—¿Te ha contado Bill lo que pasó? ¿En Derry? 

Bev hace un sonido afirmativo.

—Ya casi no me acordaba de los detalles, lo cual agradezco, pero al final todos vimos cómo estabas. No era normal que te hubieras recuperado. De alguna manera creo que ya lo sospechaba. 

Eddie no dice nada durante unos segundos, y después vuelve sobre las palabras de Beverly.

—Creo que te equivocas, Bev. Respecto a lo que ha significado para mí este viaje. Pero, ¿cómo puedo…? —no sabe cómo explicarlo—, ¿cómo puede nadie competir…?

—Quererse no es una competición, Eddie —le interrumpe, con esa habilidad de Beverly de sonar exasperada pero con cariño a la vez—. Si lo que te entiendo es lo que es, y Dios sabe que o acabáis matándoos o acabáis pasando toda la vida juntos, no tienes que verlo así. No lo eches a perder por eso. Estas cosas no pasan porque sí. 

La voz de Ben aparece de fondo, y Bev pone el altavoz y Eddie habla con los dos de todo y de nada y les cuenta parte del viaje. Ben le dice, riendo, que si no llega a ser por la foto no se hubiera creído que Richie le había convencido para parar en Las Vegas. 

—La peor foto de la historia.

Ben ríe.

—A mí me parece que salís guapos.

Porque Ben siempre fue el más buenazo de todos ellos. 

Cuando cuelga, un buen rato más tarde, vuelve a mirar la foto, intentando ignorar su cicatriz y fijándose en cómo Richie pega sus caras y cómo sonríe y cómo se le cierran los ojos del alcohol y por un segundo, le parece que entiende lo que quiere decir Ben.

*

Lo que es injusto a todos los niveles, piensa Eddie, acordándose de la carta de Stan, es que Eddie desaproveche la oportunidad que le ha dado el mundo, o Richie, o una Tortuga sideral. No es justo para Stan, pero tampoco para Eddie. Quererse no funciona así, le ha dicho Bev, y supone que tiene razón. 

“Pensad en esta carta como una promesa”, y a Eddie no se le ocurre mejor manera de honrarla que diciendo la verdad.

Así que cuando Richie vuelve, lo primero que hace es decirle que tienen que hablar. Obviamente, Richie se va al drama. 

—Si te vas a ir…—empieza, pero se calla cuando Eddie niega con la cabeza. 

Su expresión es precavida, a pesar de que Eddie está, por una vez, intentando proyectar que no hay ningún problema.

—No, es… tengo algo que decirte. Hay una de las preguntas que me hiciste durante el viaje a la que no te contesté la verdad. O, bueno, sí, pero no toda la verdad. 

Richie frunce el ceño, presumiblemente intentando recordar. 

—Hubo muchas preguntas.

Eddie asiente.

—¿Te acuerdas la que me hiciste en el baño? En… 

—¿Columbus?

Asiente de nuevo. Eddie pega un trago a la cerveza que se ha abierto en cuanto ha oído que se acercaba a la puerta, Richie le mira y se va a buscar la propia a la nevera.

—Claro que me acuerdo, Eddie, pero no sé a qué viene…

—Vuelve a hacérmela.

El tiempo pasa y Eddie hace acopio de toda la paciencia que tiene, por una vez. Tiene miedo, porque una cosa es que Eddie sepa lo que siente Richie y otra muy diferente abrirse en canal. Pero hay muchas otras cosas además del miedo y piensa que, sea lo que sea, habrá merecido la pena.

—Eddie. 

—¿Sí?

—¿Has querido alguna vez hacerlo con un tío?

Eddie se mira las manos, y después a él.

—No —Richie levanta una ceja, y Eddie levanta una mano, pidiéndole paciencia. Sonríe un poco—. No he querido hacerlo _con un tío_. Contigo, Richie. Siempre he querido hacerlo contigo. 

Ya está dicho. 

Han debido pasar solo unos segundos pero a Eddie se le hacen eternos. Richie no da señales de haberle siquiera oído, quieto como está. Por un momento, Eddie piensa que quizá esto _es_ el purgatorio: quizá ahora vuelva a empezar todo desde el principio.

—¿Desde cuándo?

De perdidos al río.

—Desde siempre. Desde que te vi besarte con aquella chica, y créeme, ni siquiera fue un beso bueno. El beso más terrible que he tenido la mala suerte de presenciar. Antes, seguramente, pero fue ahí cuando pensé que estaba jodido.

—¿No fue ahí cuando dejaste de andar conmigo y con Bev?

Eddie suspira. 

—Las chicas me gustan, sabes. No es como tú. Y nunca me ha vuelto a pasar como contigo, pensé que podía… ignorarlo. 

—No lo digas como si eso te lo hubiera puesto más fácil que a mí.

—Lo parece. 

Uno, dos latidos del corazón. Richie le pega un trago a la cerveza, anda hasta sentarse en el sillón y se pone las manos en la cabeza, los codos en las rodillas. Eddie se acerca, se pone delante de él. 

—Siento que hayamos perdido… todo este tiempo —susurra—. Por mi culpa.

Richie levanta la mirada y le brillan los ojos y Eddie le quiere. Tan sencillo como eso. 

—Eres gilipollas, Eddie, pero eso ya lo sabía cuando te compramos. Ven aquí. 

—No voy a…

Pero antes de darse cuenta está sobre él, a horcajadas, el vaquero tirándole de las piernas.

—No tengo edad para esto, Richie. 

Richie se apoya contra el sofá, le pone las manos en los muslos y las sube por sus costados y a su cara y le pasa el pulgar por los labios. No dice nada.

Eddie pone los ojos en blanco, suspira y baja la cabeza para besarle, y, la verdad, no hay mucho más que decir. 

*

Quizá ha sido siempre así lo suyo. Como hablaba la canción, y Eddie no es muy bueno con las letras pero esa sí la recuerda, de medir la distancia entre la amistad y la infinita complicidad, y en su caso, ¿realmente ha habido alguna vez esa distancia? Es una distancia de mentira, como las de la tormenta, como contar los segundos entre el relámpago y el trueno e intentar hacer un cálculo imposible; al final lo único que sabes es que habrá un momento, un segundo en el que ambas cosas pasen a la vez y el resultado sea cero y supone que es tan inevitable como Richie y él, como lo fueron siempre. Magnetismo más allá de las leyes de la física, y Eddie piensa en ese que casi se queda en Nueva York, se pregunta si todos esos kilómetros podrían haberles separado al final.

Quizá es que se ha convertido en un romántico, pero piensa que no, que esto era ineludible desde que volvieron a verse en Derry. Piensa que habrían descubierto la manera, esta vez, porque se acuerdan el uno del otro, de reencontrarse para acabar así, con Richie tomándose un margarita y los Perdedores al otro lado de la cámara y Eddie con los pies metidos en el agua. 

Los brillos de la piscina le dejan ciego a pesar de las gafas de sol y se da cuenta tarde de que todo está demasiado en silencio, gira la cabeza hacia atrás y todos sus amigos miran expectantes cómo Richie le agarra de las costillas y le tira al agua, entre sus gritos.

—Te odio, Richie, maldita sea, como me coja una pulmonía por tu culpa —le dice, cuando sale, ignorando que las gafas de sol han sido arrastradas al fondo. 

Richie ríe con todo el cuerpo, no puede parar e intenta huir cuando Eddie le persigue para hacerle lo mismo, a sabiendas de que aunque le coja no va a poder tirarle a no ser que vaya él a la vez.

Como ha pasado siempre.

Y si han acabado ahí, piensa, cuando tenían todo en contra, algo han debido hacer bien. 

—¡Tíralo, Eddie! —gritan todos, desde el teléfono.

Eddie le coge de la cintura, y van los dos al agua.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues ya está. Gracias a todo el mundo que se ha pasado, que ha dejado algún kudos/comentario, se agradece muchísimo siempre pero especialmente estos tiempos que en castellano cuesta tantísimo recibir feedback. Hay algúna coda pensada para el fic, pero de entrada esto es lo que hay y teniendo en cuenta mi capacidad de concentración actual no creo que escriba nada de momento. 
> 
> Esto ha sido el fic más largo que he escrito nunca y la verdad que, de alguna manera, estoy bastante contenta con él. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado <3


End file.
